A Chaotic Mix
by Ryujin Mei
Summary: 200 Years of history. Many warlords. One country. Two mercenaries on the run from debt collectors. Add in friendships, rivalries and reviewer ocs and what do you get? A chaotic mix. * crap summary but give it a look! Rated T just in case. [OC ACCEPTANCE AT LIMIT]
1. Starting and ending

_Hey! This is my first story fic, Samurai Warriors just needs so much more love! Let's start!_

* * *

**_~15 Years ago~_**

"Hah! Hyah! Hoh! Take that!"

"Yeah! You can do it! Hey, he's winning!"

Two children were sparring against each other in training hall while several others stood around them watching and shouting words of encouragement.

"Takeshi. Sumire. Enough." A stern and gruff voice cut through the as two children, a boy and girl stopped mid-attack and bowed to each other before turning towards the source of the voice. The speaker, an old man with a short beard and a scarred eye nodded slightly before waving them off and walking out the training hall.

The boy, Takeshi had a long ponytail which went over his left shoulder and his sleepy eyes were partially covered by a long side fringe. He carelessly threw off his shoes and yawned loudly sitting down and falling asleep.

The girl, Sumire flicked back her long hair and retied the ribbon which had gotten loose before immediately pulling out a bag of _mochi _and stuffing her cheeks with them so that she looked like a hamster.

"You two should head home. Your father will be worried." The old man's gruff voice interrupted what they were doing and they nodded before heading home.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Are these the two? Lady Sayuri?"

Three armed men ran into the room of the mansion and surrounded the two bewildered looking children before pointing their swords at them. An elegant woman sauntered in and arrogantly raised her chin at the shocked duo before nodding , "That's right, these brats are the son and daughter of the dumbass Lord Ryuusei Hanabusa"

"Hey! Don't speak of my father like that! Why is a commoner like you speaking like that to me?" Sumire threw her shoe at Sayuri before getting kicked to the ground by one of the soldiers.

"Hmph. Looks like you have no idea. Allow me to enlighten you. Your dear father's gambling habits have gone out of hand so he's run off. He's managed to rack up a huge debt. As compensation, we're taking everything he owns. Oh that includes his cute kiddies as well, you're going to be sold as slaves. Who's the commoner now?" Sayuri cackled menacingly as Sumire started screaming in rage.

"NO WAY! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT!DADDY WOULD NEVER …!"

"…..How about if we pay off the entire debt instead of our father? Will you let us go? " The boy's quiet voice interrupted his sister's angry screaming.

Sayuri Obata gasped in surprise before smirking and laughing madly "Listen, BOY, you'll be working like a dog for the rest of your life. What can a sheltered pretty boy like you do to earn enough money to pay off that debt?

The boy, Takeshi remained silent and calm, his expression blank and unreadable as he pulled a hidden dagger out moved at blinding speed, pointing the blade against Sayuri's neck. "This sheltered pretty boy has enough skills to be a mercenary. I'll pay you back in no time. Until then, don't lend any more money to my father."

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger before cackling "Fine then, you have my word. I'll be taking everything that belongs to Lord Hanabusa excluding you brats. In the meantime, start working COMMONER. I expect monthly repayments." With an arrogant wave, the men began loading all the valuables into a carriage and kicked the children onto the streets.

Takeshi's quiet voice cut through the silence as he patted his sister's trembling shoulders. "It's okay, we'll pay it back, don't worry. Let's find a place to sleep first. The streets are dangerous at night"

His sister wiped her tears and followed him before muttering "When I find you daddy…. You're so dead. I'll never forgive you for doing something so stupid."

**_~5 years later~_**

"Come back here! Stop right there! Thief! Stop that brat! "

The angry cloth merchant wiped his sweating brow as he shook his fists in anger at the fleeing girl. "Hey you!" He yelled at his dumbfounded assistants "GET HER! ELSE YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THE GOODS!". The assistants squinted their eyes as their furious boss spat flecks of spit from his angry rant and as the threat of docked pay set in, began to chase after the thief.

"GET HER!"

"When I get my hands on that brat….!"

"Outta my way!" The girl yelled as she nimbly ran through the streets of Kyoto, dodging passer-bys and ducking under street signs. She turned over her shoulder to see a small group of furious men shaking their fists at her and quickly ran towards the alleyways. "_*sigh* I shouldn't have stolen from that merchant again. Dammit, he's smarter than I thought. Ugh, these guys are annoying…"_

"This way!" A sharp whisper jostled her out of her thoughts as a hand shot out of a house and pulled her inside. The girl fell to the floor with a thud as her 'saviour' carefully locked the door and began examining the stolen cloth. When he noticed her sour gaze, he looked up and grinned cheekily.

"Heh. I saved your sorry ass again, seriously a 'Master Thief' shouldn't need saving" the boy laughed as he ruffled her head playfully. "Perhaps you should quit it with that moniker, I mean isn't Goemon the big name thief round here? Hey, you listening to me, Sumire?"

"Ugh! Jerk!" The girl, Sumire angrily elbowed the boy in the stomach and sat down heavily on the mat. " Bleh. Today was just a bad day." She stuck her tongue out stubbornly "It's all Nii-san's fault. He was escorting some princess but got lost. They had to send a search party and we ended up footing the bill. And no pay."

The boy let out a smirk as he shook his head in amusement, "Ah, that Takeshi, he has absolutely no sense of direction, he's totally clueless! It's amazing he's still alive. Makes it seem like you're the older sister"

"Cheh! Tell me about it!" Retorted Sumire exasperatedly as she began fixing her messed up hair. "He's not making paying off Daddy's debt any easier. Ah I'm such a reliable little sister!"

"Anyway, since you two need to earn some cash why don't you get a proper job instead of being a thief? How about becoming a mercenary like me?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, I'll head out when Takeshi comes back. See you Magoichi!"

**~ Present time~**

"Ahhh.. I'm so hungry" Sumire grumbled loudly as she rubbed her growling stomach and wiped some drool off her mouth as she imagined all the food she could have eaten. They had just given the monthly repayment and there was very little money left over.

"Hmm… recruiting?" Takeshi had stopped walking suddenly and was intently studying a poster on the wall.

"Ooof!" Sumire had been quickly following Takeshi and subsequently crashed into him when he abruptly stopped, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Geez. At least give me a warning next time." She muttered as she stood up and rubbed the dust off her legs.

"This will be good pay, we're mercenaries after all. Let's go." Takeshi turned on his heels and began confidently marching towards … the wrong direction.

"….Nii-san… it's the other way" Sumire sighed as she tugged his sleeve as he walked past her." You really have no sense of direction huh?"

Having pushed Takeshi in the right direction, she pulled the poster off the wall ignoring the "Do not remove" sign plastered on it and began reading it.

* * *

**_Attention all brave and able-bodied youngsters :_**

**_Do you respect your elders? Want to fight for the people ? Do you like puppies and bears? Join Ujiyasu Hojo's army (Recommended for newbies)_**

**_Interested in learning history? Want to know the secrets to a strong family bond? Join Motonari Mori's army_**

**_Want to fight for love, honor and justice? Interested in learning from Lady Aya? ? Join Kenshin Uesugi's army (Alcohol will be provided)_**

**_Want to learn strategy? Do you like horses? Want to meet a cute kunoichi? Or a hot samurai? Join Shingen Takeda's army (Highly recommended)_**

**_Want to learn kemari? Want to play kemari? Want to drink tea? Join Yoshimoto Imagawa's Army! Offer ends soon! (High risk, high return!)_**

**_Do you like fools? Interested in conquering the land? Want to meet lots of interesting people? Join the Oda! _**

**_For those interested, head to Yotsuba village, the rest of you should go order a bowl of soba from Yuki's Noodle Shop._**

* * *

**~ Yotsuba Village~**

The village was bustling with activity as people hurriedly rushed back and forth with their daily activities. A flirtatious man was slapped by an annoyed married woman, a teacher passionately scolded his student, a beautiful priestess stood collecting money while a ninja stalked her from a distance… and many youngsters stood at recruiting tents, wanting to join the army.

~x~x~x~

" Hah? You expect the Hojo to accept you brats? A weak sheltered pretty boy and a little girl? You've got to be kidding me! Hey boy, what's with that hair ornament around your neck? Did your mommy forget to dress you properly? Haha! "

Gen the recruiting officer, smirked as he wiped the tears from his eyes and elbowed the man next to him, "Hey listen to this, those –", sweat dropped from Gen's forehead and the smirk fell from his face as he saw who he had been elbowing.

"L-Lord Hojo…" he whimpered and bowed his head nervously, his attitude doing a 360. "I-err was talking about my neighbour's son! Yeah! Eh heh…"

A tall man with a large scar across his nose stood across the pair .Ujiyasu Hojo, the head of the Hojo clan and one of the Kanto three.

Ujiyasu surveyed the duo with scrutiny and tapped his pipe against the desk (Gen was whimpering while watching the ashes burn a corner of the table).

The boy was obviously the older of the two, he had lazy looking eyes and was stifling a yawn. He did look like a weak sheltered pretty boy. However, the worn armour and aura he was wearing gave off the air of an experienced fighter. Not to mention the _kodachi_ fastened firmly to his waist. And the _tanegashima_ strapped to his back.

"Hmmm" Ujiyasu absentmindedly chewed the end of his pipe while the boy stood yawning before promptly leaning back against a post and falling asleep. He turned his attention to the girl and almost coughed on his pipe in surprise.

Whereas her male companion gave off a somewhat impressionable aura, she gave off a childish immature vibe. Her right cheek was swollen with dango, her left hand was clutching several uneaten dango sticks; while her right hand rested gently on the hilt of a shining _wakizashi_. Next to that was _tachi. _ She seemed like a rich man's daughter on an adventure, perhaps her male companion was her bodyguard.

"Want one sir?" She smiled brightly and extended a dango stick towards him.

"What impudence! Know your place brat!" Roared Gen as he slammed his fist on the desk while several other recruits and passer-bys stopped what they were doing and watched with curiosity.

"….." Ujiyasu Hojo looked back unblinkingly at her, his expression unreadable as he exhaled and inhaled.

"Guess you don't want it then! Hmph and I was being nice!" with that Sumire shoved the entire stick into her mouth as everyone (except for Takeshi who was napping and Gen who was tearing his beard out) gasped and nervously looked up at Ujiyasu Hojo.

"You've got guts kid. Didn't your parents teach you manners? Once you offer someone something, it's rude to take it back" Ujiyasu Hojo glared at her and spoke gruffly before breaking out into a half smirk-half smile. "I'd like to see how you managed to survive in this dog-eat-dog world with an attitude like that"

"I guess this means we're OK? Hey, Takeshi! Wake up!"

* * *

_So how was it? Thank you for reading this! Give me (and Wen Yang XD) your honest opinions! and dear readers.. Ryujin Mei needs some ocs!, More details below!_

**Sumire:** That's right! I need friends! Friends mean more food!

**Takeshi:** *yawns* Mmm..yeah… I want friends too…zzzzz

**Ujiyasu Hojo**: Kid, you're not going to last a minute on the front with an attitude like that.

**Sumire**:Ooh! A puppy! Hey Kotaro! Wanna play?

**Ujiyasu Hojo:**….. Go tell her Kotaro.

**Kotaro Fuma**: …..*plays with the puppy*

**Gen:** *half-covers eyes* I can't believe it… Lord Kotaro…

* * *

_**Error 12981: oc acceptance capacity is at the limit.**_

* * *

_**Here are my ocs as an example. Don't laugh! Mei is still a novice! I'm sure yours will be much better than mine!**_

**Name: **Sumire Hanabusa

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **20

**Physical appearance:** Short, has long brown hair tied back in a long ponytail and a long green ribbon, has the appearance of Sotoorihime from Toukiden

**Army : ** She's a mercenary so none, eventual Toyotomi

**Relationships:**

Best friends: Magoichi Saika, Hanbei Takenaka, No, Gracia, Kai, Mitsunari Ishida

Mentor: Ujiyasu Hojo, Toshiie Maeda

Lover: Masamune Date (can't resist dat TSUN-TSUN!)

Rivals: Oichi, Ina,

Enemy(s): Okuni, Goemon,

**Weapon /Element: ** Dual blades, (similar to Samurai Warriors Chronicles Female Default Weapon) element is Slay, Lightning and Wind

**Personality :**Comes off as an impulsive and childlike person, she is also somewhat arrogant and stubborn and has a bit of a cruel streak. Also is unable to read the atmosphere, so she is considered quite dense at times.

** ~x~x~**

**Name: **Takeshi Hanabusa

**Gender: **Male

**Age: 26**

**Physical appearance: ** Tall with a skinny build, despite this he is quite muscular. Has a ponytail which hangs over his left shoulder and his left eye is partially covered by a long side fringe. (Looks like Zeami from Toukiden but with black hair), wears Sumitomo Fujiwara's outfit (from Toukiden)

**Army: ** Same as Sumire,

**Relationships:**

Best friends: Magoichi Saika , Mitsuhide Akechi, Motochika Chosokabe

Mentor: Motonari Mori, Ieyasu Tokugawa

Rival: Masamune Date (due to similarity of their weapons)

Lover: None.

**Weapon /Element: ** Samurai Warriors Chronicles Male default weapon (Sword and gun), has fire and ice element

**Personality :**A very calm and laidback guy, a bit too laid back at times as he prefers sitting back and watching what everyone else does. Despite his spaced out personality he is quite calculating. Also has a huge little sister complex and is fiercely protective of Sumire. Has no sense of direction and the uncanny ability to fall asleep anytime.


	2. First steps and change

Around Odawara Castle, people were hurriedly rushing about busy with their daily activities. Pages hastily ran around attending to their lords, servants hurried to and fro cleaning up the place; the cooks were skilfully busy in the kitchen preparing meals for everyone. In the training grounds, many soldiers were busy performing training drills with their superiors, some sat maintaining their weapons while other stood in small groups sparring with each other.

One of the soldiers ran towards a small group yelling excitedly "Look! I got a scar on my forehead! I finally got a wound like Lord Ujiyasu!" He proudly pointed towards the fresh scar on his forehead and beamed as his fellow comrades heaped him with praise. "Good! A warriors pride indeed! I must be bold and do the same!" declared one of his comrades who clenched his fist with determination before getting a pipe thrown at his head. "Quit talking nonsense and get to work!" Ujiyasu yelled irritably at them before muttering to himself "They act like being wound is heroic. With every wound in battle, the pain of every man who died gets inscribed into your soul. Such kids." He shook his head and went to retrieve his pipe before standing back and watching the scenery.

~x~x~x~x~

"New recruits from Yotsuba Village! Get over here this instant! Training starts now! We must always be prepared for battle!" Gen stood on a small platform barking orders at the hundred new recruits standing quietly in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he counted the number silently. "_Wait.. 98? where'd the brats from yesterday go? Ohhh…. This is bad… what if they were spies? _ He clutched his head and slowly sank to his knees with a groan before the cook came running angrily towards him, dragging a bewildered looking girl behind him. Her face was stuffed with food and her arms were full of food. "GEN! What is the meaning of this? One of your new recuits was found stealing food in ths kitchen! This brat managed to eat all the breakfast! This is your responsibility."

"Ooops! Sorry! I was really hungry and the food smelt really good so I sorta helped myself! Sorry bout that!" Sumire swallowed her food and smiled cheerily before bowing carelessly a few times and poking her tongue out. "Ah! Mr Cook! The dumplings tasted great! Could I have some more?"

Gen would have burst out into an angry rant had Takeshi not stumbled in shirtless "…Uh. Which way was the bathroom again?... I got…lost."

"….." The other recruits silently watched in with interest and curiosity, some desperately trying to stifle their laughter while some looked on with scorn and shock. Gen simply sank to the floor tearing his beard "WHY ME?" he wailed loudly.

**_Midday~_**

The new recruits, under Gen's watchful and slightly OCD instructions began sparring with each other. Soon after, Kai decided to join in and began challenging the strongest recruits before beating them easily. Sumire and Takeshi stood to the side watching quietly, in Sumire's case she was snacking on some stolen food while Takeshi was napping as usual. "Oh if it isn't Narita's kid. Causing a ruckus as usual? How many boys have you made cry now? " Ujiyasu walked up slowly to where Kai stood cheered on by some recruits while others buried their faces in shame.

"My Lord! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not a kid! I'm a woman!" She shouted angrily back at him, stamping her foot for extra emphasis "I didn't make them cry! It's not that I'm strong; it's that everyone else is weak! That's why they're crying" She placed her hands on her hips and looked intimidatingly at the rest of the group who all reflexively took a step backwards in fear of being challenged next. Ujiyasu chuckled slightly before pointing his pipe at Kotaro "How about trying your luck against Kotaro?"

The creepy looking ninja next to him laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he smirked "She's so weak it would be hard to even take it easy against her. I might end up killing her." He shook his head mockingly at Kai who clenched her fists before pointing a determined finger at Kotaro and retorting angrily back. "Who do you think you are! I can take you on! Bring it on!" She pulled out her sword and stood prepared to attack when Kotaro smirked and teleported away. "Ugh! He just ran away because he was scared!" Kai clicked her tongue in annoyance and turned back to the crowd, her eyes scanning everyone, who nervously avoided eye contact before resting on Sumire who blinked back at her.

"You looked at me! Come on! Fight with me!" Kai challenged her and smiled confidently. Sumire widened her eyes and looked to her left and right, Kai's finger followed her movements before jabbing in her direction. "Yes! You! The girl eating my breakfast! I want to fight you!" Kai shouted in annoyance as she slammed her sword onto the ground sending up a few pillars of geysers.

"Mmhphay! Desh dhow!" Sumire frantically stuffed the last of the food into her mouth before summersaulting upwards, pulling out her swords in one swift motion and landing gracefully on her feet and pointing her swords at Kai. Kai grinned in excitement and circled around Sumire before aiming at kick at her stomach and striking upwards with her sword. Before her kick could connect, Sumire had taken a step back and stabbed her wakizashi upwards, blocking the strike from Kai's weapon and taking advantage of her momentary loss of balance to take the back of her tachi and smack Kai on the head.

"Ow!" Kai fell to the ground clutching her head. The sound of her sword clattering to the ground made her look up to see the shining silver of the wakizashi being pointed at her neck. "Yay! I win!" giggled Sumire as she beamed innocently at Kai who grimaced slightly at her loss and widened her eyes in shock as Sumire's eyes took on a bloodthirsty gleam. "Hey!" She recoiled backwards in shock before Sumire blinked almost innocently and tilted her head, before handing her the weapon "Is something wrong? Did I hit you too hard? " She placed a hand on her cheek in worry " I only used the back of the blade as well! Don't tell me you're that WEAK?" she looked down at Kai with a chuckle."Ugh! I am NOT WEAK!" Kai stood up angrily and pointed her sword at Sumire "That was a fluke! Rematch!"

"Sure thing! But let's up the odds this time! If I win, I get to eat all your food and I won't lose so let's go!" She stuck her tongue out mockingly and spread her swords out, preparing to guillotine swipe Kai. "Grr! Who said I was going to lose!" Kai roared angrily and began to charge forward when Uyjiyasu stepped forward, using his cane to block the girls movements and hit them both on the heads. "Hmph, you two are still babies. You have a lot of growing up to do. Kids."

"We're not kids!" Shouted Kai and Sumire in unison as Ujiyasu began walking off with a low chuckle.

**_~ Koriyama Castle~_**

Inside Motonari Mōri sat at a table surrounded by books and piles of papers calmly writing, next to him was a brown-haired girl with an autumn orange kimono who sat deeply absorbed in a book. Seated in front of them was an elegant woman wearing a white hood who quietly watched the two with slight annoyance. "Motonari, you didn't call me out to watch you write did you?" A quiet yet deadly voice cut through the silence as the woman lost her patience and spoke.

"Ah, my apologies, Lady Aya. Forgive my rudeness, I was so caught up in writing I never noticed you come in." Motonari rubbed his neck lazily before putting down his brush. "About what I wanted to talk to you about. The Uesgui and the Takeda have now allied with the Mōri, however the threat of the Imagawa in the East is still strong. Hence, I would like to send some troops with you to observe the Hojo when they battle the Ashikaga, if all goes according to plan, they will join with our alliance." He placed a hand on the bewildered girl's shoulders "This is Aki Hanako, my protégé " he smiled proudly as he introduced her to Aya who nodded and smiled slightly back. "I will send her to accompany you"

"…I-is it alright? ..M-Me?" Aki questioned nervously as she bowed her head, the long gold ribbon on her braid trailing over her shoulders. Motonari smiled kindly at her, "I know you would prefer to read, but sometimes it is not enough to know history, you have to make it too. I want you to accompany Lady Aya and see for yourself the strength of the Hōjō." He gave a her gentle tap on the shoulder and pushed her towards Aya who smiled and stroked her cheek "_Ara! _Such a cute little girl, I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

**_~Afternoon~_**

By the afternoon, the Hōjō troops had been resting and were ready for battle. Inside the commander's room, Ujiyasu stood at a table studying a map, surrounded by his strategists and highest ranked officers. "The Ashikaga have allied themselves with the Uesugi and are intending to wage war against us for rule over the Kantō region. They have an army of 80,000 strong while we, even with our new recruits, only have 8000 men." He stood silently for a few minutes smoking his pipe while deep in thought. "Those fools."

"My lord, I've also heard from my spies that the Mōri have lent their assistance to the Uesugi, we should be prepared for a sneak attack as well. No doubt Motonari the trickster will have devised some cheap tactics." Lord Narita interrupted Ujiyasu's thoughts as he remembered some valuable information.

"Is that so? Heh, those idiots are even more foolish than I thought" He laughed, "This siege has been going on for 6 months. Even though they vastly outnumbered us, they aren't winning at all. Now they've increased their numbers expecting to finish us off, those imbeciles had their way home before them; and they threw away any chance of victory they had." He paused and relit his pipe. "They were overconfident. Huh, 80,000 soldiers, they must have given the people so many hardships to muster an army like that. I will not give Kantō to such fools!"

**_~Night, Kawagoe Castle~_**

Ujiyasu Hōjō stood on top of a platform as he addressed his troops who were all lined up in front of him. "We're attacking their main stronghold under cover of darkness. Remember, we will first eliminate their patrol through a covert operation, following that they should be sending out their reserves in waves. Next will be a raid on the Southwester Garrison, this will be a vital stronghold once we take control. We will then proceed to sweep through their armies and attack their commander. Roar, my brave lions of Hōjō! This farce ends tonight!"

"Raaah!" The entire Hōjō army cheered in unison and prepared to march out. "I will now put my plan into motion" Benchiyo Fukushima, one of the strategists bowed to Ujiyasu before leading his small army towards the heavily guarded Eastern fort. "Narita's kid. You go and accompany Benchiyo. Do yourbest, you fools" Kai nodded briefly to Ujiyasu before following Benchiyo who slowed his pace and began updating her "We'll need to eliminate Norikage Nagao in order to divert the Ashikaga's attention, then we'll be able to stop the patrols."

Takeshi and Sumire had been allocated to the strike-team because of their skills and were now placed in a squad under Ujiyasu Hōjō. As they were marching towards the Garrison, Ujiyasu began making small talk "Benchiyo is Tsunashige's brother. They say he's quite handsome, but I'd wager my face against his any day." Takeshi's poker face twisted into a slight smirk while Sumire and Kotarō were less successful in hiding their amusement and burst out laughing. "Bastard! What's so funny!?" Ujiyasu glared at them irritably before pulling out his cane as a group of enemy soldiers began to charge towards "Alright, let's get started. Time to see what you kids can do. An old man like me should be taking a break you know."

Without needing any further encouragement, Takeshi rushed forward, knocking down the captain with a charge attack, a circle of fire surrounding the helpless soldiers who held up their hands in surrender. Sumire ran behind them and skilfully ran her swords through the enemy soldiers, lightning streaming from her weapons paralysing them.

"Hmmm, you two are quite skilled, I wonder how you would fare against Yukimura" An elderly man's voice boomed through the sounds of battle as a robust man rode in on a white horse, his large fan cutting through the Hōjō soldiers.

"You? Why are you here? This has nothing to do with you!" Ujiyasu yelled at Shingen Takeda in disbelief while the older man shook his head slowly. " It does now. The Takeda have allied with the Uesugi and the Mōri, before long, you'll have joined us too. Else face the threat of the Imagawa alone."

"Heh, more join the chaos" Kotarō laughed menacingly to himself before standing in front of Ujiyasu and extending his claws. "Go on ahead."

"Finish it off quickly eh, Kotarō?" said Uijiyasu as he began running towards Kawagoe Castle with Takeshi and Sumire in close pursuit.

~x~x~x~x~

"Lord Hojo! En-enemy ambush!"

A tired scout ran quickly towards Ujiyasu, "*huff* Ahead… *cough* The fort's under attack by.. *huff* the Uesugi Army! They're led by Aya Gozen!" He panted as he caught his breath and took a drink of water. "My lord?". He looked up at Ujiyasu who was staring blankly ahead. *pfssh* Ujiyasu exhaled from his pipe and scowled disapprovingly, "That ghost keeps following me around huh? Alright, you two – he jerked his pipe at Takeshi and Sumire- follow the scout and help the boys out. Time to see what you're made of." Sumire pulled her swords out of the scabbard and swung them around expertly, "Hey old man, will we get a bonus for this?" she grinned cheekily as Ujiyasu smiled wryly at her "Get going kid. Gold and riches won't benefit a dead soldier."

"So… it's a maybe? Yippee! Nii-san! We're off!" With a cheerful smile, Sumire grabbed Takeshi's wrist and ran off towards the garrison leaving behind a bemused Ujiyasu and his advisers.

"That's one interesting kid."

~x~x~x~x~x~

"_Ara_, the Hōjō really are ill prepared for this, it's a good thing Motonari sent you to us, isn't that right Aki?" Aya Gozen smiled gently and addressed the girl standing next to her, who was silently firing off arrows from her bow, each time never missing. She nodded slightly, her light brown bangs briefly covering her face before nervously readjusting her bowstring; all the while keeping her eyes lowered modestly. "Th-thank you…." She stammered nervously.

"You mustn't be so nervous." Aya shook her head elegantly and laughed softly as she gazed out onto the battlefield. Many of the Hojo men were encased in ice while others were in the midst of fleeing before Aki's arrows pierced them in the legs. "Soon this land will be entrenched in chaos, the time to stand back is over. Even scholars like Motonari know that they must take part in the chaos to truly understand it."

She sighed sadly as she raised her staff and sent out a burst of ice shards which surrounded the entire garrison coating it in white."_Ara_! I spy two little mice sneaking around. Time to see if you can put the skills Lord Mori taught you to good use." She lead her horse towards the outside of the garrison. "….." Aki nodded and headed off towards the other direction.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"C'mon Nii-san! Keep going! The second wave's been defeated, we should be able to cut through here" Sumire tightened her grip on her wakizashi and broke through a group of enemy soldiers while Takeshi silently pressed his back against hers and fought off attackers from behind. "…Sure…" he mumbled before suddenly moving at breakneck speed. *clang* Takeshi's odachi swiped outwards in front of Sumire's stunned face and deflected an arrow. The icy cold wind streaming from it dissipated as it fell harmlessly to the ground, coating the grass with ice. He shook his head slowly, "…..stay alert..." Takeshi's sleepy eyes sharpened as he turned towards the arrow's origin and fired a shot from his tanegashima, the bullet burning a hole through the garrison gates.

"Uh!" A girl's surprised exclamation rang out the two entered the garrison. Aki trembled slightly as she readied her bow before standing frozen to the spot in fear of Takeshi's overwhelming aura of menace. "….My prey…" He pointed his odachi at the girl before nudging his sister softly "..Aya…"

"Oh! Sure! You can count on me Nii-san! I'm off!" yelled Sumire as she held her swords with the blades pointing backwards before running off quickly into the garrison. _"Gosh that girl looks like a weakling, hopefully Nii-san won't go easy on her. He's always had a soft spot for girls. I think?"_

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**"**…Do I look that weak?..." Aki's quiet voice interrupted Takeshi's thoughts as she frowned slightly "… you shouldn't judge others based on appearance….."

"…" Takeshi made no reply and stifled a yawn before leisurely rubbing his eyes "..I'm tired…" he murmured softly before rubbing his neck and closing his eyes. "…..?" Aki tilted her head in confusion before widening her eyes in surprise as Takeshi made a move. His odachi sliced through the air aiming for her neck, Aki flipped backwards just barely missing the deadly swipe and spun around, her long braid whipping the air as she dodged a follow up shot from Takeshi's gun. She tightened her grip around her bow and pulled out an arrow aiming for the barrel of the tanegashima " _I can do this! Just.. a little more.." _ She narrowed her eyes and pulled the bow back as far as she could, the purple wind surrounding the arrow intensifying.

~x~x~x~x~

"_Ara, _ so more little mice show up.I shall personally teach you a lesson." Aya smiled an icy smile which seemed to suggest a cat toying with a mouse and raised her staff, sending a barrage of ice towards Sumire. "Ugh!" Sumire crossed her swords in a defensive stance and grunted as she took the full brunt of the attack. "Hah!" She separated her arms and pushed herself forward before slicing inwards with her right arm and stabbing downwards with her left before spinning around and clashing directly with Aya. The lightning from Sumire's weapons sent sparks around Aya who screamed and staggered back.

"You fight quite well for a mere child." Aya had a faint smile on her face as she laughed softly "Would you care to join the Uesugi? Your talents will be able to shine brightly that way. Why waste your efforts on the Fool of Sagami?"

"….." Sumire stopped and slightly lowered her weapons while Kai gasped in shock before pointing a finger at her "Don't even think of that! You've been part of the Hojo for a month now." She paused and looked at Sumire with puppy dog eyes "Aren't we friends?." Umm… yeah! I guess!" Sumire smiled back at her and unleashed her Musou at a stunned Aya "This is my answer!"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Aya as she was pushed back into the wall and fell to the ground with a thud. "…. This can't be….." She weakly picked herself up and dusted her robes before whistling for her horse and riding away.

~x~x~x~x~

"Ah!" Aki let go as the arrow sped forward with blinding speed, a purple flash heading for Takeshi's loaded barrel. Surprisingly, he hadn't moved an inch and had stood watching curiously while Aki was loading the bow, but just as the arrow was about to home in on its target, he moved. "…Goodbye…" he whispered softly as his finger hit the trigger and the combination of his fire bullets and the slaying ability of Aki's arrow was directed back at her."…!" Aki closed her eyes expecting to be hit but opened them slowly to see Aya's back.

" My my, " Aya smiled kindly at Aki who trembled slightly, before unleashing her Musou. Takeshi grit his teeth as he defended himself against the attack. "Hmph." Aya coldly surveyed him before motioning to Aki, "We're leaving, I can't afford to harm Lord Mori's precious protégé. That would make things difficult for my dear Kenshin."

* * *

"Argh! I surrender! Forgive me! Just let me live!" Haruuji Ashikaga screamed pitifully as he was backed into a corner by the Hōjō. Ujiyasu walked silently up to him and tapped him on the head with his cane "Learned your lesson yet? You were an idiot to challenge me and my lions. As punishment, go to that ghost and tell him the Hojo will join the alliance."

As Haruuji ran off with several of his retainers, Ujiyasu raised his hand high and shouted "Victory! Good job you fools" while the rest of the Hōjō soldier let out a cheer, Sumire and Kai turned to each other with a smile and shared a laugh as Ujiyasu walked up towards them. His normally gruff and stern features slightly softened as he approached the siblings. "You two did well, you show promise for someone so young."

"Ah! Thanks! I'm strong aren't it? You should be glad you hired me, you know. I could have joined up with the Uesgui and you would have lost!" Sumire boasted as she placed her hands on her hips and nudged Kai, " Well, at least I know I'm stronger than SOMEONE!". Kai angrily nudged her back hard and the two began fighting before earning a glare from Lord Narita. "…Thanks…" Takeshi murmured softly before bowing slightly.

"You're strong I'll give you that, young one. But that alone won't help you survive the chaos, even if you do, it wouldn't be very interesting. You need a purpose. A reason to fight, a reason to survive." Ujiyasu's face became stern as he looked off into the distance; the wounded soldiers were being carried back to camp while the dead were loaded onto a wagon to be buried elsewhere. The siblings watched silently before Takeshi answered, " … I disagree. Life isn't always…. just fighting for survival."

Ujiyasu raised an eyebrow in amusement before shaking his head with laughter. "You're an ambitious kid. I can see you want to do things your own way; not learn from anyone else. Use your own eyes to see the world. Then, find one thing to cherish in this world and protect it"

"Oh.. but I just want to pay off Daddy's debt" Sumire replied in a sulking voice as she stiffly kicked the ground. Ujiyasu raised an eyebrow questioningly "What kind of a parent is that?" He shook his head " Parents shouldn't ever pass on all their problems onto their children. The troubles during their lifetimes have to be solved before they die."

"…How nice…" Takeshi looked down with a strange look on his face "your sons…..are lucky… our…. Father, gambled and got into debt….. he's disappeared…..so…..we're paying it off….."

"Oh..so that's…" Kai placed her hands over her mouth in surprise "You shouldn't have to carry burdens like that on your own! If you ever need help, I'll be glad to provide it!" Lord Narita interrupted the somber atmosphere that threatened the cheeriness from before "I know that this is sudden, but seeing as you two are skilled mercenaries, why not go assist the Mōri next? You can tell them the Hōjō sent you. You'll be able to earn more money that way."

"Sure thing! See ya!" Sumire grabbed Takeshi's hand and dragged him off before cheerily waving towards the dumbfounded group. "Yay! I hope the Mōri are rich! And have nice food!"

"Why do I have the feeling they'll be back? Odd mercenaries."

* * *

_Whew! Two chapters done! *:.｡__. o(≧▽≦)o .｡__.:* Teehee, how was it? Mei is still a huge novice so any feedback is greatly appreciated! Battle and action scenes are not my forte so I apologise for the crappiness! Just so you know, I've changed the history around, well KOEI does that too so yeah!… ;p. To the awesome people who gave me ocs, I hope I met your expectations!(or almost met at least!) It's the contributions of readers which make writing the fic more fun! Also, if you want to recommend me some cool fics or give me some ocs, go right ahead!.(≧∇≦)/ Teeeheee! Until next time _

* * *

**_Next time….. (Imagine an anime style preview! Background music is City of Flowers!)_**

Motonari Mori: Oh! You are from the Hojo? How interesting, do you like history?

Aki Hanako:… Y-you're that guy…..why are you here? Eh? Helping…us?

Nagamasa Azai: Chisa, what do you think of this plan? You'll support me right? Chisa? Where are you?

Chisa Hanabira: *wandering around* I'm SURE I'm supposed to turn left now….. or was it turn right? *scratches head* Maybe go straight ahead?*confused* Where am I? Nagamasa?… where did he go?


	3. Separation and bonds

_Heyoo! Thanks so much to the people who read and reviewed my fic *sheds tears of joy* I really wasn't expecting much! Uwaah! People found it interesting! I'm so touched! *blushes* Don't worry! I'll keep trying to improve! by the way, I update randomly! Ok~ Let's start!_

* * *

"Hmmm? You're still here?." Ujiyasu frowned in surprise as Sumire hurtled in through the gates and stood sculling water from the well. "Nhyo! Mimh…*gulp*" She attempted to reply with her mouth full of water before swallowing and pointing at him "PAY UP! NOW!" Takeshi smiled before patting her on the head and smiling slightly "….isn't my sister….adorable?"

"How rude! You dare speak like that to our Lord? What kind of a brother are you?" A furious Gen pointed his finger in horror and was about to launch into a rant when an amused Ujiyasu raised a hand to silence him. "Heh, so you did come back after all." He smirked and tossed Sumire a small sack, the clinking sound when she caught it informed her of its contents. "All right you fool. I'm busy, I can't stand around looking at your dull face forever. Get out of here. "He turned and began walking off with a furious Gen in tow whining at him "M-my Lord! Why didn't you punish the brat? Don't ignore me! My Lord!." Ujiyasu ignored Gen and turned around , throwing something towards them before waving a hand in farewell.

"Remember, you're still a little baby. Don't be afraid to be afraid. When there's danger, get out of there. Don't get the wrong idea; I just wouldn't be able to sleep if you died on me." The siblings watched his fading back in silence before examining what he had thrown. "Oh!" Sumire's eyes lit up with delight " More money!" Her eyed became glazed as she started drooling and imagining all the food she was going to buy. "…I'll hold it…" Takeshi took the bag from his sister and placed it in his pocket. "….Ujiyasu….is a good man…"

"..He reminds me of Daddy sometimes" Whispered Sumire nostalgically "uh! Nothing! Let's go Nii-san!" she began pushing him off towards the entrance. "….You miss him?..." asked Takeshi as he stood still and turned around to face his sister. "Not really, but Lord Hojo kinda feels like another father to me." She turned away embarrassed and began marching towards the gate when a figure emerged from the shadows. "Ujiyasu is most capricious, you two are capable of destroying the Hojo and yet he released you." Kotaro Fuma crossed his arms and looked up at the siblings in amusement." Now seeds of chaos will be sown. What will you do from now on?"

"Whoa! That creepy clown guy!" Sumire pointed her finger at him excitedly "How do you get your skin to be so pale? You have more makeup than an _oiran_! Maybe even more than that evil Sayuri woman!" Kotaro looked at her in amusement before shaking his head and disappearing "Don't forget, you can't escape the chaos."

~x~x~x~x~

By mid-afternoon, the siblings had been walking aimlessly. "Ugh! I'm hungry! Hey, Nii-san, what's this Mori guy like?" Sumire tilted her head as she rubbed her growling stomach "…..He's…..a…strategist….very…intelligent…" Takeshi mumbled softly absentmindedly staring off into the distance "….he likes history…..as well…" Sumire squinted at him before shaking her head , "Oh. He sounds boring, like an old man! I'm going to head to the Saito, I heard the pay is good!" She sighed dreamily "They've probably got really nice food as well!"

His sleepy eyes widened as he opened his mouth to rebuke her, "no…." He shook his head. "Why? I'm strong! I can handle working on my own! So…so..Nii-san…hates…m-me? Uwaaah!" Sumire's lips trembled as she crumpled to the ground and began wailing loudly. "….." Takeshi's sleepy expression changed completely as he wrapped his arms around a sobbing Sumire "…don't cry..You can go alone…I'll go to the Mori for a bit and head to the Saito…so..wait…..for me..OK?"

"Yay! See ya!" Without a further word, she leapt up and ran off in the other direction."….Bye.." He watched her speed off and stood silently "…do I spoil her too much?"

**_~ Azai territory~_**

Naotsune Endo, one of the chief retainers of the Azai clan shook his head disapprovingly "That plan is nothing more than a childish dream! My Lord, worst case scenario, your father will banish you for treason. Heed my words and forget about it." He clamped his mouth firmly and bowed his head slightly "Forgive my impertinence; I just do not want any harm to befall you, my lord."

"Oh, ahaha that's quite alright Naotsune!" Nagamasa Azai smiled cheerfully and patted Naotsune on the shoulder. "Chisa, can you help me out? Try to persuade Naotsune , he will hear nothing of my plan to overthrow my father!" He turned to his right, expecting to see the dark brown haired girl who was often by his side. "Chisa? Hey, where did she go?" He looked around the room questioningly while the others shook their heads. "My lord… Lady Chisa went for a walk shortly this morning. She said she would return in an hour. But…" the maid who had just entered the room, placed a hand on her cheek in worry "It's been over 3 hours and we haven't heard anything from her. Perhaps something happened?"

Nagamasa widened his eyes in alarm and grabbed his helmet before sending out a search party. Chisa had absolutely no sense of direction and it could be months before she would manage to find her way home.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

"Lalala~" Sumire skipped happily along the road, her hands swinging leisurely from side to side as she casually stopped every few minutes to restuff her mouth with _mochi. _"Hmm? A lost rich girl?" She raised her hands over her eyes and looked off into the distance; a girl stood staring helplessly at the crossroads turning right, left and right again before clutching her head in confusion. "Oh goody!" Sumire rubbed her hands with glee and snuck silently into the shadows, making sure she stayed out of the girl's line of vision. She climbed up a tree and skilfully held onto the branches using her legs before reaching down, towards the small sack tied around the girl's waist and pulling herself slowly back up. "Alright! Turn left!" The girl exclaimed suddenly and moved quickly, causing Sumire who was halfway climbing up the tree to squawk in surprise and drop the sack. "Eh? W-who are you?" The girl whipped around and faced Sumire dead on."…uh um..." stammered Sumire as she looked up slowly at the girl before recoiling back in shock, falling off the tree. "Ahh! A yokai!" She pointed a trembling finger at her "Y-your eyes! Why are they red and green? And why are you so pale?"

"Yokai? Me?" The girl pointed tentatively at herself before bursting into peals of laughter "Oh! I was born with eyes like this! But I'm no yokai! I can assure you of that, hey are you lost too?" she laughed awkwardly "I've been wandering around here since morning! I don't know how to get home! And you seem nice so could you help me?" Sumire blinked slowly at her before a devious plan formed in her mind and she smiled sweetly back "Sure! Teehee! I'm good at directions, just tell me where you want to go and I'll get you there!" she clapped her hands happily "Ah, But can you get us some food first? They say eating a lot of food will help you find your way home!"

"Really? Wow! I didn't know that! You're amazing!" The girl looked at Sumire incredulously and clasped her hands in awe "My name's Chisa Hanabira, I'm a retainer for Lord Nagamasa Azai. Nice to meet you!." She extended a hand enthusiastically and smiled. "Hmm, I'm Sumire Hanabusa.. a mercenary! Nice to meet you, Chisa!" Sumire smiled brightly and began leading Chisa towards the neighbouring village._" Man this girl is so naïve! Teehee I'll not only steal her money, but I'll get a free meal! Good thing I separated from Nii-san!"_

~x~x~x~x~

"Mmm! That was tasty!" Sumire smiled satisfied as she placed another empty bowl onto the table."Ah! That totally hit the spot! Thanks Chisa!." Chisa widened her eyes in wonder at the pile of empty bowls "You ate 15 bowls of soba? W-whoa! How did you manage to do that?"

"Skills "

"Your bill, miss" A young woman handed Chisa a slip of paper and bowed patiently. Chisa's eyes widened as she looked at her pouch and at the woman "I…don't have enough… I'm so sorry!" She wailed and held her hands against her face in horror. In the blink of an eye, Sumire grabbed her by the hand and began running off quickly away from the outraged woman. "Come on! Ooof!" She crashed into a tall man and fell to the ground, Chisa who had been dragged along with her also fell heavily to the ground. "Huh? Chisa? There you are!" The tall man broke out into a broad smile and helped her up "We've been looking for you! Did you get lost again?" He noticed Sumire sitting and rubbing her head before helping her up "Oh, forgive me, Chisa, if you were out visiting a friend, you should have told me as well!"

"Lord Nagamasa!" Chisa happily greeted him before looking over at Sumire "Hey! We should go back and apologise. Right?" Her eyes gleamed menacingly as Sumire shivered slightly and scuttled away from Chisa's sweet, yet deadly smile and jumped up hastily wiping some sauce off her mouth "Names Sumire! I'm a good swordsman, escort, bodyguard, painter, thi-eh.. need my services?" She extended a hand towards a bewildered Nagamasa who stood, taken aback before shaking her hand. "Alright, come with me! I have something I need help with."

**_~Koriyama Castle~_**

"My lord! There's a collapsed man at the castle gates!" A servant hastily ran into the room where Motonari and Aki were sitting in. "What?" Motonari put down his brush while Aki looked up from her reading. "Please, bring him in, and take care of him." The servant nodded before running off. "..W-was that wise?" Aki looked up questioningly at Motonari "W-what if… he's a spy?" Motonari chuckled slightly "That's an interesting thought. I'm glad to see you're learning well Aki. Don't worry; no spy would be brazen enough to make an entrance like that." Aki nodded her head before resuming her reading. She still couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "…." She kept looking up from her book every few moments and Motonari smiled kindly back each time to put her at ease. "Hmmm, how about seeing that man for yourself Aki? You seem very on edge." He stood up and walked towards the door before beckoning her to follow him.

~x~x~x~

"Ah,y-you're that guy! W-why are you here?" Aki pointed a finger in surprise at Takeshi who merely nodded his head and yawned. "…The Hojo…sent me..here.." he nodded politely and faced Motonari before bowing down. "….I..want….to become your apprentice….." Motonari looked silently at him before rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Well! I'm flattered that a young man like you would like to learn from me! But ah, I've already got a student here." He motioned towards Aki who lowered her eyes in embarrassment and nodded slightly. "I-I don't…m-mind…having a…fellow…peer." Motonari let out a small laugh "Ahaha! That's not really the issue, you see.." he looked awkwardly at the two "I really don't have much motivation… I prefer sitting back and recording history. " He gestured around the room which was crowded with scrolls, books and loose bits of paper. "Well, if I do take you in, I'll be able to retire fairly early!" Motonari chuckled and placed his hands on Aki and Takeshi's shoulders. "You two have to work much harder alright?."

~x~x~x~x~x~

"If we keep your father alive, we can use the excuse that we can't afford a split in the family, or the fear of outside forces. Listen to me my Lord!" Naotsune spoke passionately, his hand over his chest pleading with Nagamasa. The Azai generals, Chisa and Sumire sat in the room discussing Nagamasa's plan. "I do not think that will work. What do you think Chisa?" Nagamasa looked at Chisa and smiled kindly at her, his face made it almost impossible to say no. "I agree! I trust in you Nagamasa!" Chisa smiled brightly at him and clapped her hands with joy. Hearing that, Nagamasa stood up, his eyes shining brightly as he paced around the room, "Did you hear that Naotsune? Anyone can see that my plan is better. My goal is a land where everyone can live in peace. There is no need for sacrifices, nothing that must be thrown away, in order to bring happiness to all." He took Chisa and Naotsune by the hand and stared into their eyes. "Please understand" Chisa smiled cheerily back at him while Naotsune looked away for a second before bending down on a knee "If my lord wants, I will obey."

"Starting with my plan, we must fight against the Rokkaku clan in the north. Their forces are overwhelming, but I trust in each and every one of you." His eyes scanned the room before noticing Sumire who was nonchalantly snacking on some manju. "Young mercenary, please join us in battle! Your help will be greatly appreciated."

"Mhmp, shor.*gulp* Ah! But you have to pay me as well!" she grinned back at him and offered a manju. "Oh. Uh. Yes. Thank you! That's the answer I was hoping for." Nagamasa hesitatingly took a manju before turning back to the group. "My friends! We will march tonight! Be prepared!"

~x~x~x~x~

That night, the Azai army battled against the Rokkaku clan. Although the Rokkaku had an army of 20,000 against the Azai forces of only 2500; Nagamasa used the element of surprise and won the battle. He assumed leadership of the clan once his father and the clan retainers were able to witness his skills. "Haha! This victory, I owe to all of you! We must move forward with our vision of a contented existence for all!" He held tightly onto Chisa's hand and smiled happily as she laughed cheerily with him "Well, it's your vision of a peaceful land and existence which makes us all want to trust in you my lord! You're a hero Nagamasa!" The retainers around the two nodded their heads in agreement; Nagamasa scratched his head and laughed bashfully "I'm no great hero! Ahaha!"

Chisa shook her head confidently, "No Nagamasa, that's not true. You ARE a hero! Each and every one of us here is by your side for that reason!". Nagamasa stayed silent for a moment before removing his helmet. "Well then, I will be depending on you all no matter what. You'll promise to stay by my side right?"

"My Lord!" Naotsune knelt down; "I would always stay by your side!" the other retainers followed suit and either knelt or bowed. Nagamasa's eyes shone slightly before breaking out into a broad smile. "Thank you everyone." Sumire quietly approached the happy group, her head lowered slightly. "Uh… I…here." She grabbed his hands and shoved a small brooch into them before turning away roughly. "…..Sorry." She hung her head and began walking off, her fists clenched tightly. "Wait! This.. when did you?" Nagamasa held up the brooch in confusion and looked at her questioningly. "….." Sumire bowed her head, letting her long ponytail brush over her shoulders "I….stole it.. when I met you the first time…." She shuffled awkwardly and fiddled with her hair "I'll be going now….."

"It's ok." Nagamasa placed his hand on her shoulder "As long as you gave it back, it all works out in the end." Next to him, Chisa nodded her head in agreement before noticing the bags around Sumire's waist. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out to the Saito, this was just a detour." Sumire patted the bags and waved lazily before turning away."Oh! Wait!Um.. can.. you" Chisa stammered slightly as she handed Sumire a small package. "Hmm?" Sumire shook the package curiously before Chisa slammed her hands down "Ah! Don't do that! Uh.. can you do me a favour? One of my friends is with the Saito. Can you give this to him?" she looked up at her pleadingly "Oohh.. Your lover?" teased Sumire as she grinned jokingly. "Never mind!" Chisa's face was red as she looked away "His name's Hanbei Takenaka. Thanks!"

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter done! Many, many thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers! Hopefully, my grammar has improved! This novice is still learning! Also, I tried to focus more on character interactions instead of battle scenes for this chapter, was it alright? Huh! I can't wait till I get to Okehazama and Mt. Inaba ! That's where things will start happening, seeing as majority of the ocs and hotties *ahem* are under the Toyotomi! I just had to get Kawagoe down as a starting point!Hmm while playing SWC, the cutscenes make Ujiyasu seem really fatherly, that's probably why I made him my ocs' mentor. Well, anyways, thank you for reading and See you!_

* * *

**_Next time…._**

Hanbei Takenaka: Wow! From Chisa? Let me see! Hey! Izanami, stop that!

Izanami Takenaka: Brother! Stop slacking off! *whack* hey! What did she give you?

Amaya Chiyoko:… .wouldn't it be funny if it wasn't from Chisa... but from the Imagawa?

Hanbei Takenaka: That's not funny!*gasps* That would be horrible! I would give it to Lord Tatsuoki!

Tatsuoki Saito: H-hanbei! How dare you speak like that to your lord!


	4. Machinations and the march

_Heyoo~! Thanks again to everyone for reading! Just a little heads up! School's reaching its peak for me now, (SACs and homework are really piling up T_T) so updates might not be as frequent! Sorry about that! Anyways... let's go!_

* * *

**_~Koriyama Castle~_**

"History is made of many minds, and one heart," said Motonari, who was walking and lecturing his students. "It is formed and born of myriad factors, perhaps it is because of these factors that—" Motonari cut himself off from his lecture and looked up curiously at his students. Aki was nervously poking Takeshi's shoulder as he lay slumped, fast asleep over a pile of papers. "P-please… W-wake up!" She resorted to nudging him gently, but to no avail; for he just swatted her hands away and resumed sleeping. "My, my… I wonder how he manages to fall asleep so easily." Motonari chuckled slightly and widened his eyes as Takeshi, while still asleep mumbled "…dunno….continue…."

"How odd. Well, I suppose I will continue then. I wish to write a history of these turbulent times of which we live in. We are, after all, living in one of history's great moments. Don't you find the recording of the excitement and passion of our times a noble pursuit?" He gestured excitingly around the room filled with books and papers before looking at his students for their answers. Aki nodded her head silently before whispering "Y-yes…it is.." That seemed to be the answer he was expecting because his face brightened up immediately.

"Maybe you'll end up a historian as well? I scribble furiously every day to record the events of these troubled times." Motonari began pacing around the cramped room while thinking deeply. "I have run up against every historian's greatest obstacle. No matter what I do, I can't help but inject myself into my writings."

Takeshi sleepily opened an eye and questioned him "….You mean….painting yourself in…a… favourable…..light?." He yawned and stretched slightly before sitting up straight, examining a page covered in furious scribbles.

Noticing that, Motonari rubbed his head awkwardly before sitting down face to face with the two. "Hahaha, no, not that. No, I know my schemes were heartless. I do not gloss over even the most distasteful facts." He thoughtfully placed a hand on his chin, "One must stand before the judgement of one's successors. That is history. However it seems there are certain people to whom I am… partial to."

He sighed and began shuffling some papers absentmindedly before Aki broke the silence "…D-do you mean people like….N-Nobunaga Oda?" she clenched the edge of her kimono nervously, being the shy girl that she was; it was difficult for her to speak her mind. "H-he seems like….someone…who w-will become important…s-someday. W-well that's…what I think."

"Yes, he is one of them. Though others may call him the 'Fool of Owari', I feel that his hand will play a great role in changing the land." Motonari smiled kindly back at her, "Pure objectivity is terribly difficult. That, however, is what makes the attempt worthwhile. I trust you two will be helping me with recording the great history that will unfold. "

~x~x~x~x~

"Now then, onto the main topic," Motonari paused and unrolled a map. "The Imagawa forces have begun moving. They're on their way to Kyoto, however my sources tell me some clans under the Imagawa are targeting Chugoku and Kai; domains under control of our alliance. Additionally, Yoshimoto himself is planning to wipe out the Owari-Mino alliance. " Takeshi's eyes widened as he pointed towards the map and traced the route from Koriyama castle to Inabayama."…..My Lord…please….I must leave…immediately.." he bowed slightly and stared at Motonari who rubbed his head in surprise.

"Well, I have nothing against it, of course. In fact, it might benefit us if I send you two off as representatives of the Mori…" He sat silently, deep in thought for a while before continuing. "All right, Takeshi, you head towards the Saito. In the meantime, our alliance will fight off the Imagawa here. Depending on what the other warlords say, I will ask them to send some officers to assist the Owari-Mino alliance. This, will no doubt put them in our debt."  
"By the way, why do you need to leave so suddenly? Your assistance here would be great." Takeshi fiddled absentmindedly with his necklace; it was an expensive hair ornament hanging on a chain, before mumbling softly, "…My…little..sister….is with the Saito… she's the only….family..I have left..so…I'll be leaving now… thank you..**_"_**

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

"U-um..M-motonari…." Aki whispered nervously to Motonari "s-shouldn't y-you send someone…t-to go with Takeshi?..h-he'll get lost again." Motonari's eyes widened as he smacked his forehead. He had forgotten about Takeshi's lack of direction and went off to call for an escort.

**_~Inabayama Castle, Mino domain~_**

"Hey! Open up! You wouldn't want a cute girl like me to get sick right? It's cold and raining!" Sumire shouted angrily at the stubborn gatekeeper as she stood at the gates of Inabayama. "My apologies! Lord Yoshitatsu's orders! I can't open the gate for anyone." The gatekeeper peeked through the gate and bowed, before shooing her away. "Urgh! What if I said I had something to give to Hanbei Takenaka?" She stamped her foot against the side of the gate and began kicking it as hard as she could. "Hurry up! I'm going to count to three! One! Two! Th-ahhh!"

"Lord Hanbei? Well, why didn't you say so?" The guard shook his head before hastily opening the gates, causing Sumire to fall over mid-kick. "WHY YOU!" Sumire grabbed the guard by the neck and was about to smash his head against the gate when a female voice interrupted her. "What's going on? You didn't open the gate for a stranger again did you, Sora?"  
A short girl with waist length black hair tied in a braid, with a short pink layered kimono approached the two. A slightly taller, childish looking boy with a cute white hat perched sideways on his head stood behind her watching curiously.

"Ah, Lady Izanami… n-no.. that is.. this woman claims to have something for Lord Hanbei." Sora stammered nervously, massaging his sore throat as he shifted closer to the girl, Izanami. "Wow! Something for me?" The boy behind Izanami leapt forward with excitement and extended a hand towards Sumire

"I'm Hanbei Takenaka! So…where's my present?"  
"Brother! Stop acting like a kid!" Izanami gave her brother a poke in the stomach before looking closely at Sumire. "Hmm… who are you? Where did you come from? And… who told you to give me brother something?"  
"Aww, come on Iza! Let's come inside first!" Hanbei cheerily took Izanami and a bewildered Sumire by the hand and dragged them into the castle.

**_~x~x~x~x~_**

"Hmm, let's stay in this room for the time being. Ouka's probably going to yell if we use any other room!" Hanbei dragged the two into an empty room and comfortably perched onto the table.

"….Hanbei? What are you doing here?" A soft and calm female voice came from the corner of the room. "Eh? Ama? You were sitting here the whole time?" Hanbei covered his mouth in surprise and leapt off the table towards the speaker.

A slender and frail looking girl with long perfectly straight black hair sat polishing a katana, her hand was still clasping the handle. She turned towards Izanami and Sumire, before turning back to Hanbei who smiled cheerily back "Enjoying the rainy night Ama?" She nodded slightly, the full fringe framing her face partly covering her eyes "..Yeah..I like rainy nights. Perhaps, because of my name 'Amaya'. Hey, who's the stranger?"  
"Ah! I forgot to introduce you guys to each other!" Hanbei grabbed them all by the hands before pointing to each girl and giving a rough introduction. 'I'm Hanbei Takenaka, the Saito strategist! This is Izanami, or Iza! My cute, but annoying little sister!" Izanami proceeded to give Hanbei another poke in the stomach before he bounced away and pointed to Amaya. "This is Amaya Chiyoko! I like calling her Ama! She's with the Akechi! So what's your name?"

"Mmm?" Sumire was mid-way through munching on some sweets she had stolen from the room. "Ish Shumiweh Hanyabusha, a mershwenawy." Amaya tilted her head in confusion before Sumire swallowed and repeated "Sumire. Sumire Hanabusa, I'm a mercenary….what's so funny?"

Amaya gave her an ironic smile, "Your name doesn't suit you. 'Sumire' means 'violet'. In hanakotoba, it means honesty. Looking at you, however, -" she trailed off as she covered her mouth with her sleeve and began laughing. "You steal food from someone you just met! How honest is that!" She held her sides as she giggled. "Whoa! Ama, you should've told me you had sweets in here!" Hanbei grabbed a few sweets and was eating some while Izanami tried to resist, but ended up guiltily eating a few.

"Oh yeah! Sumi, what did Chisa tell you to give me?" Hanbei extended a hand and clicked his fingers impatiently, "C'mon! Let me see!"  
"Pay me first! I'm a mercenary you know!" Sumire teasingly shook the package and smiled sweetly, when Amaya spoke "I wonder… what if…it wasn't from Chisa… but from the Imagawa instead?"

"Then I'd kill Sumire of course, she's the one who lied to my brother." Izanami spoke in a matter-of-fact voice and tapped the sword at her waist. Hanbei covered his mouth in mock horror and gasped "No way! Sumi doesn't seem like a bad person!"  
"You don't even know her, Brother! She could be an Imagawa spy!" Izanami clenched her fist and jabbed her finger in Sumire's direction. "No! I trust Sumi! She's a nice person!" Hanbei stood on tiptoe to look even taller and attempted to glare menacingly at his sister. It didn't work.

"You're already calling her 'Sumi'?" Izanami looked over at Amaya. "We should tie the spy up first! Right, Ama?"  
"H-hey! I'm just a simple mercenary!" Sumire waved her hands pleadingly "I'm not a bad person! Sure I may be a thief but..." she trailed off when she saw Amaya wink at her. "…I was joking…" Amaya shook with silent laughter, "It's so funny watching you siblings argue like that." The siblings turned away from each other before hugging each other as an apology. Hanbei immediately attacked the package and rummaged inside for the gift. "Wow! Chisa gave me lucky charm!" Hanbei proudly held up a small lucky talisman and clipped it to his belt. "She's such a sweet person! I wonder when we'll see her again?"

**_~x~x~x~x~_**

"So.. the Fool of Owari will be fighting with us against the Imagawa…" Yoshitatsu Saito and the other officers and retainers for the Saito were sitting around the table studying the maps and discussing plans. "Uh huh! I heard he's already planned some strategy with his strategists! Heehee! I never knew a fool would plan so well ahead!" Hanbei giggled excitingly and bounced happily around the room. "That means less work for me! I can take a nap!"

"No brother, you can't!" Izanami elbowed Hanbei in the stomach while she sat concentrating on a map "Lord Yoshitatsu, it would be better if he was here, so we could discuss the strategy with him. Nobunaga must be a clever man to have thought this far ahead."  
"I've heard that he's actually a first class fool. Who knows what kind of ridiculous plan he might concoct?" Mitsuhide placed his hand under his chin, deep in thought, "Well, it seems at least the alliance is still holding strong. Though I can't help but wonder how Lady Nō is doing."

"You shouldn't worry about my lady! Even though you two are cousins!" Hanbei chuckled gleefully, "It's been so much more boring since she joined the Oda." Izanami giggled and nudged Amaya who nodded and replied in a calm voice, "That's because she used to bully you all the time. Wasn't it, Hanbei?"  
"Uwaah! You two are so mean! Ama! How could you join up with Iza like that! How horrible!" Hanbei grabbed his hat and pulled it down over his eyes in embarrassment.

**_~Kiyosu Castle, Owari domain (Oda)~_**

"What is a mere 50 years in the infinite life of the universe~"Inside the castle, Nobunaga Oda sat singing to himself; next to him, Nō sat smiling in amusement. "The Clown of Suruga is coming, what will the Fool of Owari do?" she smiled seductively at him and fiddled with the dagger in her hands. "My lady, I'm sure my brother will find a way to defeat him." Oichi gazed at her brother, who stood oblivious to everyone. "I trust in him, just like all of us."

"Uh… Hideyoshi should be back from his scouting mission soon… but…do you really think we stand a chance against the Imagawa? Even if the Saito are helping us….it's not like I'm doubting you Lord Nobunaga!" Toshiie Maeda worriedly waved his hands around as he began to pace around the room.

"Toshiie! Calm down boy! Have you no faith in our Lord?" Katsuie Shibata frowned with disapproval and shook his head slowly. "Be quiet and listen. Lord Nobunaga may not have as many men as Yoshimoto does, but we know that he will be victorious in the end. Trust in him." Toshiie bowed his head sadly, while Oichi smiled gently. "Your words make me happy, Lord Shibata. Thank you for believing in my brother." She patted Katsuie lightly on the hand before sitting back down.

"I err, yes. My lady." Katsuie replied gruffly in an attempt to mask his feelings. He was quite fond of Oichi and everyone else was aware of that as well. "We-well, perhaps we should send more scouts? Hideyoshi still hasn't returned, I'll head out if you want, my lord." Toshiie attempted to change the conversation causing Katsuie to shoot him a look of gratitude while Oichi and Nō exchanged a slight smile.  
"Muahaha, if you want. Go." Nobunaga spread open the tessen he had been carrying and waved it around before Toshiie nodded awkwardly and left the room.

**_~Koriyama Castle, Chugoku~_**

Motonari chuckled softly and looked at the three men sitting in front of him "so, the Tiger of Kai, the Dragon of Echigo and the Lion of Sagami. A mighty alliance indeed. I wouldn't be surprised if Yoshimoto were to surrender once he reached us." Next to him, Shingen Takeda nodded in agreement "Mmm, I supposed we should hurry up and show the young Fool of Owari and the Viper of Mino how battles should be fought."  
"I admire your thinking. As expected of my nemesis." Kenshin Uesugi nodded his head in approval at Shingen and poured himself another bowl of sake. He offered the bowl to Ujiyasu who shook his head "I'm an old man. There's no point in getting me drunk so early in the morning."  
"Hahaha! You're old? What am I then?" Shingen smacked his knees as he roared with laughter before taking the bowl and drinking. "Ah, Motonari you crafty fox…. are all scholars like this? How you managed to rope us all into forming an alliance….haha youth is a wonderful thing!"  
Motonari scratched his head bashfully "Thank you My Lord, though I'm not as young as you think. Besides, since Yoshimoto Imagawa seized power from the prestigious Ichinomiya, Kusonoki, Oyamada and Hanabusa clans, it's only a matter of time before he targets us. Something the matter Lord Hojo?" Ujiyasu sat silently smoking his pipe before tapping the ashes gently against the fireplace "….Hanabusa eh?...haha. Nothing, never mind."

**_~ Suruga~_**

"Gah! Why do we have to be out scouting in the rain! Gah!" Masanori angrily stomped his feet as the continual pouring rain made his carefully arranged_ ri-zento_ hairdo become limp and floppy. "Gah! This is annoying! Stop raining!Dammit!My hair!"

The small scouting group from the Oda with Hideyoshi as the captain, was cramped in a small cave under a forest. The heavy rain had forced them to seek shelter in the cave for a few hours and the discomfort was beginning to become evident. "Silence. Fool." Mitsunari glared at him before face-palming, "Lord Hideyoshi, why did you insist on taking this fool along with you? He is jeopardising the safety of everyone." He paused to give Masanori another look of scorn before adding "Yoshitsugu would have been a better choice. Even the loudmouth Reira."  
As Mitsunari crossed his arms in annoyance, Hideyoshi shook his head in amusement, his pupils were quite a handful. "Think of it as a lesson in getting along better." He tried to pat Mitsunari on the shoulder, but due to the small space succeeded in poking someone else in the face. "…..…!" The person who had been poked didn't make a sound.

"Ah! Shira! My apologies! Are you alright?" Hideyoshi turned towards a tall girl with bandages covering her arms and the left half of her face. "….." She nodded slightly before bowing in apology and shuffling slowly backwards. "Oof! Watch out!" Shira's shy retreat resulted in her bumping into Kiyomasa who had been trying to stretch his cramped arms.  
"…..!..." She closed her eye sorrowfully and bowed apologetically. She slowly opened her eye then it shot open in alarm. "Hmm? What is it? It would be easier if you talked, Shira." Kiyomasa frowned in confusion before Shira tentatively pointed to the outside of the cave; from her point of view looking out of the cave, she could see footsoldiers marching. "Aha! Now they're moving!" Hideyoshi hopped to the entrance and pressed himself close to the cave wall; which was quite difficult, considering that three other people were trying to the same thing. "Move aside." Mitsunari abruptly shoved Masanori to the side, while Kiyomasa attempted to force his way through to the front. "Make some room for me. Hey! Move over!"  
"Shh!" Hideyoshi suddenly raised a hand for silence, causing the group to immediately cease their squabbling and observe from the limited space they had. Outside, a huge army had begun marching, from the purple banner with the emblem of the comb, it was evident that they were the Imagawa."Whoooa! So many! Yoshaaa! Let's g-mmph!" Masanori's loud comment was quickly silenced as Kiyomasa clapped a hand over his mouth.

Outside, three carriages could be seen, they were elaborately decorated, similar to ones which the Emperor or the Shogun would travel in. "Hey… which one is the target?" Kiyomasa whispered softly to Mitsunari who rolled his eyes before pointing to a random carriage. Hideyoshi shook his head and pressed his fingers to his lips for silence before giving them the signal to retreat.

* * *

_Teehee! Another chapter done! Thank you so much everyone for your support and for reading and reviewing also, many many thanks to **TheCrazyPeople** for editing this for me! Sankyuu~~ Well, how did I go with the ocs? I hope I met your expectations everyone! Ah, this is somewhat AU as well; so please keep that in mind if the battles, alliances and so forth don't match up with history and any KOEI scenarios! Haha I made Yoshimoto Imagawa a bigger evil guy than he actually was? Also, in SWC… Nobunaga does sing...it's…creepy…really..creepy..*shivers* Once again, feel free to tell me if I stuffed up anywhere, or if you want to make a suggestion! Reader contributions are very helpful!39! Also, anyone know about **Toukiden? **It is absolute BAWS! Shikimi looks like Motochika Chosokabe and No's love child ! Look her up._

* * *

**_Next time…._**

**Hanbei: **Iza! Sumi! Ama! Gara! Let's play a fun game! Let's see who can find the tanuki, clown, fool and monkey!

**Gracia (Garasha): **Ohh! Hanbei you're amazing! Ama! Tell me! Will you help me?

**Shira Kouma:**….!...?!...!...…hungry…*collapses*

**Yoshitsugu Otani: **Something wrong Shira? Please, don't over exert yourself.

**Mitsunari:** *sniffs* Hmph, that fool. What? I'm not worried or anything!

**Reira Kannagi: **Shut up! Get outta my way! Ugh! *smack* Huh? You want to say something? Say it to my FIST!*wham*

**Yukina Saika: **Magoichi! Hurry up, we better get going! It shooting time~~ Let's show them the might of the Saika renegades!

**Magoichi Saika:** H-hey.. that's my line...huh?... Takeshi? What are you doing here?


	5. Demon King and Clown

_Yays! I'm free from all those horrible mid-semester exams! Anyone miss me? Lol!*throws confetti* So... I have an extra-long chapter for you guys! Teehee! I hope you enjoy it! Now.. Let's go!_

* * *

**_~Saito Camp~_**

"This will be a sweeping attack, we will raid the enemy." Hanbei unrolled a scroll and began pinpointing various locations. "The Imagawa have three main garrisons where they are getting their supplies. We should attack Washizu and Marune to stop their food supplies, their weaponry supply Zenshoji should be left for last."

"No! Brother, we should attack Zenshoji first to get their weapons before taking over the others!." Izanami frowned slightly and began mapping out her strategy. "Iza...I don't want to argue! My way is much better!" Hanbei childishly stomped his foot and rubbed out Izanami's scribbles.

"Hanbei! If we destroy their weapon supply it will lower their strength!"

"Nuh uh! Cutting off their food supplies will lower morale, they won't want to fight and less people die! "

Hanbei stuck his tongue out and instead pulled on Mitsuhide's sleeve "Mitsuhide! My strategy is clearly the better one right? We won't lose if you listen to me!"

"Hanbei. Izanami. Please calm down. We don't have much time to spare." Mitsuhide looked tiredly at the two squabbling siblings before turning to Amaya "What course of action do you suggest Amaya?" Amaya looked silently at the map before pointing to Hanbei "His strategy is the better option, though in this case, we should be prepared for a harsh battle."

**_~ Atsusa (Nobunaga's forces)~_**

Nō and Nobunaga stood on top of the hill looking down at the Imagawa camp. The Oda forces of only 3000 were vastly outnumbered by the Imagawa forces of 30,000 strong. "Muahaha… Yoshimoto Imagawa…. "

"Oh? What does the fool see?" No stood next to Nobunaga and placed her hands on her hip in amusement. Nobunaga laughed and gestured towards the battlefield "I see… hell and death. Who knows? Perhaps it will be my death."

Nō produced her hidden dagger with a flourish and shook her head in mock sadness "Oh no, your death shall be at my hands. You cannot die here. I will make sure of that." She licked the blade and smiled bewitchingly at Nobunaga who smirked in amusement. "You are too deadly to be near." He flashed her a fearless smile and stroked her face, before turning around to his troops." All of you who trust in this fool! Follow me!" He leapt onto his horse and began charging alone, onto the battlefield. "I will bring this land to its knees with my might!" With his sword raised and fierce determination, surprisingly not a single soldier moved an inch. Nō arched an eyebrow in amusement and chuckled slightly. "What will you do now, fool?"

"L-lord Nobunaga!" Five horsemen gathered their courage and began following in the path of their lord, soon after, more men began to follow suit until almost all the soldier gathered at the main camp were marching behind Nobunaga. Standing on her high vantage point on the hill, Nō smirked and placed the dagger back in its hiding place among her clothes.

~x~x~x~x~

"Chisa, remember to stay by my side at all times." Nagamasa looked worriedly at Chisa who was faithfully running alongside him "I would be so worried if you got lost." She smiled back to reassure him and gave a thumbs up "Don't worry Nagamasa! I'll stay by your side! I'm your loyal retainer after all!"

~x~x~x~x~

"Brother... please be safe." Oichi closed her eyes and clapped her hands; saying a quiet prayer. "Die! Oda scum!" A charging Imagawa soldier angrily swung his sword towards her as she looked up in surprise. "Heh! Serves you right for being distracted! Princesses don't belong here!"

"..!" She squeezed her eyes shut and shielded her face, to her surprise, the fatal blow never came.

"Eh?" Oichi tentatively opened her eyes, in front of her was a tall man wearing the crest of the Azai; next to him was a short girl who skilfully knocked the soldier aside using her kendama. They had saved her from certain death. "Are you alright? My lady?" Nagamasa turned around and addressed a flustered Oichi who nodded her thanks and stammered a reply, "I am sorry to be such a burden, my lord." Oichi blushed slightly before bowing and running back to the Oda main camp.

"Nagamasa? Who was that? Hmmm? Nagamasa? " Chisa jumped up and down waving her hands over Nagamasa's stunned face. "Nagamasa? Can you hear me?"

She placed her hands over her hips before sighing "...I think he's in love..."

**_~Saito Camp~_**

"Lord Mitsuhide, the second battalion is in position. The third wave can be sent forth anytime." Amaya marched in from outside the tent and reported back to Mitsuhide. Behind her, Gracia peeped out curiously and nervously tugged on Amaya's sleeve.

"Ah, you very much Amaya. Your help is greatly appreciated." Mitsuhide bowed slightly in thanks to Amaya who nodded back "By the way, would you like me to accompany Gracia? "

Mitsuhide rubbed his forehead lightly "*sigh* that daughter of mine... please Amaya, you're one of the few who I trust to watch over her. Thank you. I'll be heading out now."

**_~Washizu~_**

"Hideyoshi! We aren't making much progress against the enemy! Hah!" Toshiie tiredly cut through another attacking soldier, before leaning back against a post "We can't hold out much longer! Uh!" A desperate soldier's attempt to strike the master spearman from behind was stopped as he was struck directly in the heart, collapsing to the ground with a thud, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Lord Nobunaga is just waiting for a chance to spring an ambush. Let's trust in him." Hideyoshi gave his best friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder before loud angry yelling broke out from behind him.

~x~x~x~x~

"Urgh! You are SO ANNOYING!" *wham*

"Hah? YOU ARE! Hey! You wanna fight? Is that it?" Masanori stomped his foot and was about to punch Reira in the face; instead, a well-aimed geta shoe hit him directly in the forehead, knocking him back.

"That'll teach you! Jerk!" She raised a foot and crossed her arms angrily before spitting on him.

"Fool. Just what do you think you're doing? This isn't the place to exhibit your...*ahem* " Mitsunari raised an eyebrow and pointed to a few foot soldiers; they were madly blushing and trying to sneak glances at Reira's... well-endowed figure. It didn't help that she was wearing a short, revealing yukata-like dress. "Why do you even insist on wearing an outfit like that?"

"Weelll EXCUSE me! You have a problem with my outfit instead of Nene's? Oh that's rich!" She shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes " I am sooo sorry I'm not all nicely covered up like a certain girl. What was her name again?" She grinned cruelly "ah yes.. Shiiiirr-mph!" A slightly blushing Mitsunari clapped a hand over her mouth before she fought back.

"OUCH!" Mitsunari yelped in pain as Reira sank her teeth into his hand and ground her shoe into his...sensitive area. "What the hell what that for? "

"...What are you fools doing?" Kiyomasa sighed in exasperation as he walked into the garrison. "You're not fighting with everyone again, are you Reira?"

Reira's lip curled back angrily as she began chewing her thumb in frustration "N-no! I'm just warming up. H-hmph! " She spun around angrily and stomped off. "I-I'm heading that way. DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

**_~Tokugawa Camp~_**

"My lord...enemy...attack. You should escape. " Hattori Hanzo silently appeared in front of a resting Ieyasu. Tadakatsu Honda and Ina stood faithfully next to him waiting for their commands.

"A storm is brewing..." Ieyasu placed his helmet on his head and looked sadly out of the tent. " Perhaps this battle will signal the beginning of the chaos. Perhaps the end."

"Alright, Tadakatsu, you and Ina stand guard at the gates of the central garrison. It pains me to use you two as decoys, however I will ensure that no Tokugawa life will be lost. I trust you two. Once this battle is over, my debt to Lord Yoshimoto will be paid." He sighed briefly before getting up on his horse. "Stay alive, my men."

"My Lord. There is no need to worry about us." Tadakatsu and Ina bowed before heading off towards their posts.

~**_Allied Main Camp_**~

"My lord! I have come to assist you by command of Lord Shingen Takeda!" Yukimura Sanada knelt down in front of Yoshitatsu Saito and bowed slightly, Kunoichi leapt down from a tree and whispered something in his ear before disappearing. "My lord, I have received word that the Tokugawa are approaching. I will head out there immediately."

"Oi! Don't forget about us!" Kai stamped her foot to attract his attention before crossing her arms 'I've come from the Hojo. My Lord Ujiyasu has offered to lend some help."

"I too.. have come from the Uesugi to offer my assistance. " Kanetsugu Naoe knelt politely in front of Yoshitatsu who frowned. "I see. W-we didn't need help! Hmph, whatever." Yoshitatsu waved Yukimura away before heading out "Don't you try to think the Saito will owe the Northern Alliance a debt."

~**_Zenshoji~_**

"Stop right there. I cannot allow anyone to pass this point. On my pride as a Mikawa warrior and the daughter of Tadakatsu Honda!" Ina fired an arrow angrily in front of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"..." Shira stood slightly in front, a few coins clenched tightly in her fists. She tapped Mitsunari lightly on the shoulder and nodded. "Hmph. You fool. Well, don't die. I won't forgive you." Mitsunari turned away attempting to hide his worry beneath his cold exterior. He looked back slightly with a gentle look on his face before his poker face returned.

Ina looked scornfully at Shira and aimed her bow "What manner of person are you? Can't you speak? " when Shira gave no reply, Ina snapped and shot a warning shot."..." Shira made no reply and simply stared back; her baggy knee length kimono flapped in the breeze and she quietly brushed her long black hair out of her eye.

"Well? Why don't you fight me head on?" Ina frowned at her and slashed ahead with her bow, aiming for her arm. "..." Shira leapt back slightly; but the blade managed to tear off some of the bandages on her arm. "...!" Her eye widened as she frantically tried to hide the numerous whip and cut marks scarring her arms.

"Oh. No wonder you have so many injuries. Is that how you lost your eye as well?" Ina looked coldly at her "If you won't fight against me seriously, you'll receive something far worse than a scar!" She leapt up against the fence and used her feet to launch herself forward; her bow swiping diagonally before firing 3 arrows towards Shira.

"..." Shira blinked slowly before withdrawing some coins from within the numerous pockets in her kimono. "For the sake of my lord! You must be defeated!" Ina yelled determinedly as she prepared to unleash her Musou. "...!" Shira's eye focused before a coin sped out from her hand and was fired at Ina, hitting her directly in the temple. A few sparks of lightning crackled along the coin's trajectory. "Ugh!" Ina crumpled to the ground and clutched her temple in pain. "...huff...huff..." Shira panted heavily and held her sides tiredly, the coins that she fired using magic used up a lot of her strength. _"Did I..win?"_

"W-why you..." Ina stabbed her bow into the ground and weakly stood up holding her head "You shall pay!" she leapt backwards firing a few arrows rapidly before a hand firmly patted her on the shoulder. "F-father?"

Tadakatsu Honda stood intimidatingly next to Ina, his hardened warrior's glare directed at a panting Shira. " Lord Ieyasu requires our assistance. Come, Ina" He turned away from Shira and helped Ina onto a nearby horse. "Consider yourself lucky."

As they both rode away, Shira felt the last of her strength leave her and she fell slowly to the ground..."_No..I can't...die...yet...I..." _

**_~Marune~_**

"*gasp* Nagamasa? W-where did you go?" Chisa frantically ran around in circles; her hands clapped over her face. "W-where am I? Anyone?"

A few gruff looking Imagawa watchmen on patrol spotted her flailing around and alerted each other. "Hey! The enemy! Don't go easy on the brat just cos she's a girl!"

"Ah! So you want to play?" Chisa pulled out her kendama and spun the ball around before balancing it neatly onto the spike. "Come on! I'm ready!" She whipped it around and knocked three men down onto the ground. "Huh! Why do they always fall down so quickly? How boring!"

"GAH! How dare yo- argh!" The last man began to angrily charge towards her when a spinning blade flew into him.

"eh?...H-Hanbei!"

"Hey there Chisa! You look as cute as always!"

Hanbei kicked the man roughly in the stomach; detaching his compass knife from the man's chest and smiled happily. "Hmm? Why are you here?" He scratched his head thoughtfully before clapping his hands over his mouth. "Aha! You got lost again didn't you Chisa? How adorable!"

Chisa furiously looked away before noticing her hand-made lucky charm hanging on Hanbei's belt. "Wow! You're wearing it? I'm so happy!"

"Yeah! I love it! Thanks Chisa!" Hanbei laughed happily before hugging the madly blushing Chisa tightly. "Whoa! You've grown taller, haven't you?" he tapped her lightly on the head causing her to look up and get a peck on the forehead. "ah..kyaaaaa! Hanbei!" Chisa bashfully placed her hands on her forehead and turned away, embarrassed "you should warn me before you do that! I-I need to prepare myself!"

Hanbei gave a chuckle and proceeded to tackle her with a hug "I'm going to hug you now~~~"

"...waah! Stop it!" Embarrassed, Chisa pushed him bashfully away and slipped onto the ground. Hanbei hopped over and helped her up before petting her lightly on the head. "Come on! Let's go!"

**_~ Imagawa Main Camp~_**

"Oh! Such terrible weather! How am I supposed to play kemari with all this noise?" Yoshimoto Imagawa sat comfortably inside the commander's tent playing kemari while his retainers stood guard in the rain outside. "You there! Ohoho! Make me some warm tea!"

"My lord.. it will be rather difficult to prepare some tea right now.." Lord Ichinomiya bowed politely, trying to hide his hatred. "Huh! I can't wait until I become ruler of Japan! I'll be able to play kemari all day!" Yoshimoto scoffed as he carelessly threw his kemari ball around and used the shivering retainers as goal posts. "The annoying peasants just keep coming! Ohh! Why does one as great as I have to be burdened with the task of pest control! Honestly!" he began extravagantly fanning himself .

"My lord...our forces at Echigo and Kai have been defeated...also.. the Owari-Mino alliance is heading towards us as I speak...I sug-guh!" The man who had been speaking received a kemari ball directly in the face. He lay slightly stunned on the floor, before quickly getting up and prostrating himself in front of a glaring Yoshimoto.

"Silence! I am speaking! Oho! A lower class peasant dares to interrupt me~?" Yoshimoto angrily snapped his fan shut and jerked it into a random direction "You there! Take this man away! Execute this vile peasant as an example of those who dare oppose meee!"

"...M-my l-lord?" The guardsman who had been ordered looked shocked before immediately nodding and dragging the terrified man away.

**_~Oda Camp~_**

"..._I'm...alive? But...who...would...Mi...tsu..nari?_"

Shira groaned slightly and opened her eyes to see the roof of the tent; turning her head slightly she saw Mitsunari sitting nearby with a concerned expression on his face. As soon as he noticed she was awake, his face quickly twisted into his usual grimace."...ah, I...used up all ...my strength...again...didn't I?" she shook her head sadly "...sorry...for..being...a..burden...again.." Mitsunari gave no reply and simply raised an eyebrow when he saw her stand up slowly and walk towards him to bow slightly.

"Hmph. Why do you always insist on behaving so recklessly?" Mitsunari crossed his arms angrily and glared at Shira, who looked away and quietly began fiddling with the coins in her pockets. "...I'm sorry..." She whispered slightly, her eyes downcast. "Stop apologising. It's frustrating." Mitsunari roughly cut her off before walking behind her.

"Don't turn around."

Mitsunari's arms hugged her tightly from the back, from his tone of voice she could guess he was embarrassed, "If you died...I..." he trailed off and laid his head on her shoulder stiffly. "Don't do that. Fool."

"...uh..um.." Shira stammered slightly, her cheeks burning up before placing her hands gently on his hands and clasping them. "s-sorry..."

"Argh! Stop apologising. Fool." He began to stroke her lightly on her head when...

"Heey! Shira! Mitsunari?" Hideyoshi's cheerful voice echoed through the tent as he crashed in, followed by a concerned Nene carrying a basket of food. "Shira honey! Are you al-eh? Mitsu-chan? Shi-chan? Did something happen? Come on! Tell Nene!"

Mitsunari was sitting cross legged facing the wall while Shira was sprawled on the bed; almost like she had been roughly thrown to the ground. For some odd reason Mitsunari's headdress was lying next to her.

"Eh? Mitsunari? Your head-dress is on the floor! Oh! Did you two have a fight? Nene clapped her hands over her mouth in worry and pointed an accusing finger at the two. Shira frantically knelt up and shook her head while Mitsunari whirled around, snatched his head-dress and stormed off "I'm heading out." Hideyoshi gave a chuckle and clapped his wife on the shoulder, before giving Shira a reassuring pat on the head. "You two be good to each other, you hear?"

"... It's... not...*sigh*"

**_~Suruga~_**

"Damn that painted clown...how dare that imbecile invade Oshuu? Not to mention I had to travel this far to blast his painted hide."

Standing on a tall hill, Masamune Date clenched his fists tightly and fired a shot in the direction of the Imagawa main camp. "Hey hey. Lighten up Masamune! You're probably gonna scare your friends off with a face like that!" Magoichi Saika slapped his friend good-naturedly on the shoulder, getting a grunt in response.

Kojuro Katakana, Masamune's right hand man rode up towards him "Masamune, we should start heading out now. The men are itching to fight!"

"Ah, what would I do without you, Kojuro. Men! Let's go! Time for this dragon to take flight!" Masamune pumped his fists in the air and leapt onto his horse "Come on! Last one's a mercenary!"

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" Magoichi scratched his head confusedly before shrugging "Alrighty! Time to show 'em the might of the Saika renegades! Come on Yukina!"  
The tall well-toned girl with white robes turned around "Magoichi! You better hurry! I'm already on my way! You better hurry up and head to the front!"

"*sigh* I'm a sniper, Yukina. That means I lay low and BANG! The enemy's down. You lead the boys down first while I try my luck from here. See ya." He waved her away charismatically before burying himself within the bushes and getting into a sniping position.

~x~x~x~x~

"Mmm? Hey..is that...hmm?" Through the scope lens of his sniper, Magoichi could see a tall man with a long black side ponytail wandering aimlessly around the battlefield."Yo! Takeshi!" He quickly leapt down in front of the slightly dazed looking man.

"...Ma...erm... Manbo?" Takeshi placed a hand thoughtfully under his chin and frowned, deep in thought. "..no...Mako? Manda?...Magoichi?"

"Ha! Finally remembered eh? Geez you were always so spaced out! Where's Sumire? She finally get arrested or something?." Magoichi grinned before Takeshi turned around and began wandering off "Hey! Come back here!"  
"...ah..do you know...how...I can...get to...the...Saito?.." Takeshi yawned and pointed to a random direction.

" Uh.. just keep going in that direction, but it's gonna take a while to get there. It's a damn battlefield, you ditz. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Magoichi locked his gun and looked at him curiously.

"...helping out...in the army...and finding Sumire."

"Hey man, why not just stay with the Saika for a while? We're gonna get paid by a rich pal of mine anyway. Sides, when this is over, I can come along and help you look for her."

"...no.." Takeshi shook his head and began walking off before a rushing girl barrelled past him; knocking him to the ground. "MAGOICHI! Quick! We found a pathway to Yoshimoto's camp! Lord Date's gone ahead so if we take the clown out now, the rewards gonna be doubled!"

"Alright! I'm heading off! Haha! Might as well try my luck getting Nobunaga's head too!" He grinned before Yukina smacked him on the head. "Seriously Magoichi? You're gonna just damage our rep.. huh? Takeshi? Hey there!"

She waved cheerily at Takeshi who returned the greeting."Been...awhile..hasn't it...Yukina?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes "...5...years...I think...heh...you haven't changed..."

**_~ Oda Camp~_**

**_"_**Lord Nobunaga! We have news! The Imagawa Army is in disarray! There's been some internal fighting amongst his troops!" Several excited spies ran quickly into the main camp and reported their findings to an amused Nobunaga.

"Oh? It seems your foolish charge was fruitful after all." Nō smiled and playfully pointed her dagger at Nobunaga who laughed bravely back.

"The time has come to begin our attack. Does the land desire that Nobunaga usher in a new age? If the Imagawa attack us now, fight back; if they flee, chase them down. It matters not!" He clenched his fist and raised it high "I will bring this land to its knees with my might!"

~**_Sunset_**~

"Wh-what? What are the Oda doing here? *gasp* The Dragon's scale emblem... the _mon_ of the Hojo? Don't tell me the Northern Alliance is here too? Is this a nightmare?" As soon as he saw the many soldiers marching into the Imagawa Main Camp with the banners hanging behind them, Yoshimoto paled and began to flee.

"Ooooh! I found a clown! Aww isn't he...cute?" Sumire cheerily pointed out Yoshimoto and clapped her hands excitedly. "Looky Ama! I wonder if all that is make-up?"

"Sumire, now is not the time for fun and games." Amaya quietly reproached her while keeping her sword poised at Yoshimoto. " Imagawa! There's nowhere to run. Accept your fate."

"It's alright Amaya, he won't try anything foolish now." Mitsuhide placed a hand gently on her shoulder and motioned for the two to move back; Nobunaga and a few other generals were walking slowly towards Yoshimoto with their weapons drawn.

~x~x~x~

**_"_**Ho! You think you're worthy to rule Japan?" Yoshimoto scoffed arrogantly at Nobunaga and fanned his face "We are her rightful rulers! Begone from my sight! Tokugawa! Do something about this fool!"

**_"_**Muahahaha!" Nobunaga threw his head back and laughed loudly "You would continue the old ways forever.. you are a fool."

"Indeed. " Ieyasu Tokugawa walked quietly from behind Imagawa and stood next to Nobunaga; pointing his spear cannon at Yoshimoto "Was your desperation to retain the obsolete traditions so much that you went out of your way to eliminate members of the royal family?"

"Y-you tanuki! How dare you bite the hand that fed you!" Yoshimoto snapped his fan in half . "Wh-what! How dare you call me a tanuki!" Ieyasu glared angrily at Yoshimoto and clenched his fist "I won't attack you for that insult; consider my debt to you repaid. My apologies."

"Hmph, looks like there's no room for negotiations." Yoshimoto sighed and drew his weapons "Well then, would you like to play a bit of kemari with me?"

Nō smiled and traced her lips with her claws "I'll play with you anytime" She cartwheeled back and licked her claws in anticipation. "Oho! I'll show you the difference between the chosen ones and peasants!" Yoshimoto threw the kemari ball and swiped inwards with his blade, "Hehee... my, you're such a forceful man.." Nō giggled seductively and struck forward before throwing a hidden bomb knocking him back. "Oh?" She noticed something moving in the distance and flipped away from it "Heehee...it seems our playtime has been cut short"

"W-what? H-how?" Yoshimoto crumpled slowly to the ground, on his back was a small red bullet hole which gradually expanded. "Oh curse this violent world we live in..."

"Hmph." Nobunaga roughly kicked Yoshimoto's body where it lay before throwing back his head in laughter "The heavens favour Nobunaga... muahaha!"

~**_Allied Main Camp_**~

" You did well everyone. Thank you for all your hard work, please take some time off and rest." Mitsuhide stood in front of the Saito army and addressed them while Yoshitatsu Saito stood sulking in a corner; he had underestimated an enemy and ended up badly injured.

"Amaya...I'm sorry to impose another burden on you... but please," Mitsuhide sighed softly and rubbed his forehead "Please find Gracia, it seems she's run off somewhere again. *sigh* I don't understand where she gets this naivety from.."

Amaya patted his shoulder "It's alright Mitsuhide, I'm sure Gracia is just playing around with Hanbei and Izanami...or the mercenary girl. She should be fine. You worry too much."

"Mitsuhide! Gracia's fallen down a cliff!" Hanbei and Chisa crashed into the tent panting heavily "We'll go get help right away!"

"...*sigh*" Mitsuhide began massaging his temples while Amaya passed him a cup of tea. "...when will she ever grow up.."

~x~x~x~

"Hmmm...I wonder if Nii-san is around here.." Sumire absent mindedly wandered around the Allied Main Camp searching for Takeshi and any food she could steal. "Aww.. I'm hungry too..." She rubbed her growling stomach and grumbled in annoyance before noticing the sweet smell of manju coming from a nearby Oda tent.

~x~x~x~

Inside the tent, Shira was furiously eating manju; the magic that she used was powerful, however it was severely draining on her and in order to replenish that energy, she needed to eat and sleep a lot.

"..." Shira's hand felt something different to a manju. "...?"She glanced down and came face-to-face with a sheepish looking Sumire who grabbed a manju and tried to sneak out quietly.

"...!" Shira jerked back in surprise, bumping into a composed feminine- looking man with a cloth covering half his face. "Something wrong Shi-eh? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Yoshitsugu Otani looked at Sumire with confusion written all over his face. "ermm..." She hid the manju behind her back and smiled sweetly "Teehee! I'm a mercenary for the Saito! Umm... I got lost! Excuse me!" She waved cheerfully and shuffled out of the tent. "Oh!I forgot!" Sumire quickly popped her head in through the entrance " If you ever need a mercenary, feel free to hire me! The name's Sumire Hanabusa! Bye~"

A baffled looking Yoshitsugu blinked in surprise before turning to his friends, "I have a feeling we'll see her again. Don't you think, Shira? Mitsunari?"

Shira thought for a second before scribbling onto her scroll "_Who knows? Fate can be a fickle thing."_

"Hmph. Whatever. We've got enough fools here as it is." Mitsunari snorted and took a sip of tea.

**_~Oda Camp~_**

"Ah. Nagamasa Azai is it?" Nobunaga looked at Nagamasa who bowed his head politely "Uh..I.. yes. It is I. My Lord."

The younger man was intimidated by Nobunaga's imposing figure but stood his ground. However, what he heard next surprised him. "What do you say to an alliance between the Oda and Azai?" Nobunaga smirked at him and extended a hand. "Of course, I will give you my sister in marriage to cement the alliance."

"...I..." Nagamasa was about to shake his hand but hesitated, thoughts running through his mind. Nobunaga already had the reputation of being an untrustworthy man; however the fact that he was a growing threat also couldn't be ignored. "I...thank you for you're the offer... however..." he spoke slowly, trying to select his words wisely for fear of angering the man "..I need some time to think about it. Will that be alright with you?"

"Muahahaha. Do what you like. I will give you two weeks." Nobunaga turned around sharply, motioning for No to follow. She stood behind and examined a baffled Nagamasa. "Think wisely, little boy." She smiled ambiguously before sauntering off.

* * *

_Sooo.. How'd you like that Chisa X Hanbei moment Gianti-Faith? I kinda made Chisa all moe-moe! Sooo TheCrazyPeople, I'm not sure if I made Shira's writing philosophical enough...also, I hope you liked that little ShiraX Mitsunari moment.. hopefully none of them were OOC... I really aren't very good at romance scenes...*blushes*... Bishieholic.. how'd you like my portrayal of your oc? *please don't stab people with forks* hmmm Hello World, were you satisifed with Yukina's appearance? (I can't respond to guest accounts so yeah) Yay! Finally got Okehazama out of the way, now the fun's starting! *Claps and cheers* Ahem, feel free to give me your honest opinions like if stuffed up or something! Sankyuu~!_


	6. Ulterior Motives and Adventure PLU SS01

_Heys! Seeing as I had spare time...enjoy the fast update!_

* * *

**_~Odani Castle, Omi~_**

"Hmm.. I wonder where Nagamasa went.." Chisa stood thoughtfully inside the castle gardens. "Ah! Lady Chisa! Lord Nagamasa and Lord Naotsune are looking for you!" A flustered maid ran towards Chisa "Lady Chisa! You should tell us before you go for a walk!" She wagged a finger naggingly at Chisa " What if you got lost again?! We get so worried!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to trouble anyone! I'll be going now!" Chisa skipped off happily and managed to find her way to Nagamasa's room. Inside, Chisa came across a troubled looking Nagamasa and a brooding Naotsune; they were both staring at a letter on a table. "Chisa! You've come at a good time, it seems Naotsune needs some more convincing. We have received a proposal from the Owari Oda clan regarding a marriage to cement our alliance. " Nagamasa pointed towards the letter on the table and passed it to Chisa to read. "The Oda's relationship with our ancient allies the Asakura is rocky, however. My father is an outspoken opponent of the alliance. As Naostune once pointed out, our clan is divided again." He sighed and rubbed his head, deep in thought.

Naotsune immediately broke the short silence "There is no need to dwell on the past, lord Nagamasa, the pressing issue is what action best serves us now. My advice stands; I believe the marriage should proceed as planned." Chisa tilted her head questioningly "But aren't you opposed to this alliance, Naotsune? You even said so back at Okehazama!" Naotsune nodded solemnly "Of course, an alliance is with the Oda is out of the question, Nobunaga will someday be the ruin of the Azai clan. His ambition does not end with the Owari or Mino." Naotsune clenched his fists tightly "He will claim Omi and most likely the entire realm. We have an opportunity to lure the Demon King to the wedding ceremony, slay him and strike at the root of his wicked design."

Nagamasa immediately shook his head, "No, I do not think that will work. What do you think, Chisa?" He looked over at Chisa with a warm smile "Didn't you say at Okehazama after witnessing the feats of Nobunaga that he shouldn't be killed? We are not as scheming as he is; and that gives us the power to end this chaos. We need power if we are to bring about the happy world of my dreams."Nagamasa took them both by the hands and stared into their eyes "please understand."

Unable to match Nagamasa's intense stare, Naotsune averted his eyes and knelt down "My lord...I.. when you look me in the eye that way. I will obey without fail." He paused and looked down at the letter then back up as Nagamasa spoke thoughtfully, "However, we must receive assurance that the Oda will not move against the Asakura as a condition of out pact. With this one condition assured, my Father and the Asakura will not be inclined to oppose our union."

~x~x~x~X~

Naotsune shook his fists in anger "My Lord! please reconsider your condition. Once the pact has been sealed if we break with the Asakura and join with the Oda, what will happen?" He grit his teeth in worry. " Whichever ally is angered with become a source of trouble in the future."

In contrast to Naotsune's worry, Nagamasa waved him off cheerily and laughed in a carefree manner "That is nothing to worry about! No matter what, I have you fine men with me; with our combined strength, nothing can overcome us. In this world we have conceived, one need not be excluded"

"I cannot stand against you my lord, I will do as you command." Naotsune bowed his head and nodded politely. "Now you've come around! Let's move ahead and form an alliance with that Oda!" Nagamasa waved happily and walked quickly out the room. Naotsune turned to Chisa and spoke slowly "Lord Nagamasa is so sincerely committed, which is why it is dangerous. Chisa, you must save him from himself."

**_~Inabayama~_**

"Ah, are you the mercenary who helped us back at Okehazama?" Mitushide nodded politely at Sumire who pointed to herself questioningly, before nodding back. "I see, if it's alright with you, I would like to request you to escort someone for me."

"Oooh! Sounds good! I was just about to go search for a job! So whaddya need? I'm a very talented person~!" Her eyes shone brightly as she rubbed her hands with glee "Oh! Just letting you know, I normally work with my brother, but he's not here, so...I'll lower my rates especially for you! OK~? Deal?" Mitsuhide raised an eyebrow in concern; he had heard that the mercenary was a responsible and capable person, as well as a superb fighter. The childish girl in front of him was stuffing her face with food and carefully counting the coins in her sack while mumbling something about heavily made-up money lenders.. "_hmm?_ "His forehead throbbed as she began to attack his box of expensive sweets. _"Is this really the mercenary Hanbei spoke of highly of? Perhaps...he made a mistake?"_

"...I have heard...many things about you..." He glanced at her nervously as she proceeded to balance a mochi tower on her tachi. "..well. First, I'd like to introduce you to someone, the person you will be escorting .." Mitsuhide trailed off slightly and spoke hesitantly "Will you meet that person?" His brows were knit in concern as Sumire nodded rapidly, her cheeks overstuffed with food. "Very well, Amaya please tell Gracia to come in." There was a shuffling noise as Amaya walked quietly in followed by an energetic fidgety Gracia.

"Had my daughter been courtly and modest, I would not have kept her hidden from view" He spoke tiredly and seemed almost embarrassed, it was different to his normally stiff behaviour. "Well, here she is. Come now, introduce yourself properly." He gestured for Gracia to greet a bemused looking Sumire. "Oh! I've heard about you from Hammy! It's an honour to meet you! Once again, I thank you for your help!" Gracia bowed politely and stood next to her father. "Was that good Father?"

"Very good." Mitsuhide nodded in approval before ushering Gracia to the door "Now, leave us then. Amaya, please stay behind. " Gracia pursed her lips in confusion before rubbing her head "Huh? If it's good, why do I have to leave?" She tilted her head and placed a finger under her chin "I don't understand! Tell me, Father! And why Ama but not me!" Mitsuhide let out along sigh and briefly massaged his forehead " I don't get where she gets this brashness from. Forgive my daughter's impertinence." Gracia's mouth widened as she placed her hands on her hips "Father! You make it sound like I don't listen to a word you have to say!" she pouted as she began complaining. "And you keep saying I'm good, but you tell me to leave! I don't understand!"

"Is it not so?" Mitsuhide shook his head wearily "I told you to change your clothes and make yourself look presentable, you are attending the wedding of a relative; it is important you dress properly for the occasion. Your aunt will also be present."

"I'm not interested in such nonsense! " Gracia frowned and pointed a finger at her unique outfit "These are exotic imported fashions and I think they look so cute!" She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms stubbornly "Besides! Uncle Motochika got these for me from the West! He even gave me advice on how to style my hair! And Lady Nō said they suited me!"

"That Motochika..." Mitsuhide let out a long sigh as he began mumbling to himself, "I knew it was a bad thing to let him babysit Gracia when she was younger... now her head's filled with his outlandish fashion sense." Sumire and Amaya looked at each other bemusedly, before Sumire chimed in happily, "I don't think it's that bad Mitushide! Gracia looks very cute! Those clothes suit her nicely~" She smiled and looked enviously at Gracia's hair accessories "I'd love to have clothes like that!"

"I suppose so..." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sumire's extravagant customized kimono and back at Gracia's outfit, he muttered softly to himself "At least Motochika taught her to dress somewhat modestly. My goodness." He shook his head before remembering the main reason he had called them.

"Well, we've been invited to the wedding of Nouhime's sister-in-law. It will be in a week from now. I've heard that it is a political alliance between the Oda and Azai, thus; there may be a chance of an assassination attempt. This may lead to some bloodshed or conflict. In any case, I'm asking you to help Amaya watch over Gracia. " He raised an eyebrow and began to rub his forehead "Amaya.." He spoke softly to her "Please. Keep a careful eye on the two of them. I'm very concerned."

**_~Kiyosu Castle~_**

"Haahh..." Hideyoshi was moping loudly as he walked sluggishly through the castle corridors. "What's the matter my lord?" Mitsunari looked slightly concerned at Hideyoshi who mumbled something incomprehensible and slowly sank to the ground. "...?" [_It isn't good to bottle all your emotions.]"_ Shira held up a scroll and placed it in front of Hideyoshi who sighed loudly and mumbled "Oh! Nothing! It's fine!" He waved weakly and gave her a pat before sulking like a spoiled child.

"Ahaha! I'll tell you why Monkey's sulking!" Toshiie Maeda chuckled loudly as he walked out of a room and smiled cheekily at the group. "Say, Hideyoshi, I heard that when news came that Lord Azai agreed to marry Lady Oichi, you threw a tantrum, didn't you?" Toshiie rubbed his nose and roared with laughter as Shira and Mitsunari looked curiously at him "Hah! And that's not all! My Matsu told me she heard from Oichi you kept on pestering her to refuse the marriage! I wonder what Nene would do if she knew..."

"No! You're lying! Toshiie! I thought we were friends!" Hideyoshi half sobbed-half pleaded at a madly laughing Toshiie "Don't tell Nene! She'll kill me! Please!"

"Tch. Have some dignity my lord..." Mitsunari grumbled under his breath. The sight of his respected mentor crawling pitifully on the ground was irritating, and not in the least, embarrassing. Shira shook her head slightly and nudged him gently while Yoshitsugu stood observing quietly. Kiyomasa, Masanori and Reira stood attempting to stifle their laughter at a distance, watching the fun from behind the safely of a tall pillar.  
"Hmm? I'll 'what?' you? Honey?" An excessively cheerful female voice rang through the corridor as a bright yellow flash flew in through the roof. A scantily clad kunoichi hopped down and turned to face a terrified Hideyoshi. "Uhh... I just remembered I need to go tell Matsu something! Later!" Toshiie awkwardly shuffled back before picking his feet up and fleeing from the dangerous situation. "N-n-nene!" Hideyoshi screamed in fear and began wiggling backwards. "Nothing! Toshiie was just joking around! It's got nothing to do with Lady Oichi! I swear!" He crawled over to his wife and remained begging on his knees with puppy-dog eyes. "Ah! But I heard everything from Matsu! " Nene pouted and placed her hands on her hips threateningly "But don't worry Hideyoshi! I won't kill you!" She smiled sweetly at her husband who instinctively gulped and tried searching for an escape route "I'll only break your arms and legs! But you won't cheat on me, will you dear?"

"O-o-of course not Nene! You're the only one for me! Eh heh heh"

"Lady Nene..." Kiyomasa sighed dreamily as Nene walked off clinging to Hideyoshi. "Huh? What was that noise?" A loud rumbling noise jolted him out of his daydream as the pillar began to shake. "...tch..." A fuming Reira withdrew her fist from the pillar and stomped angrily off. "What does Lady Nene have that _I _don't?" She chewed her thumbnail angrily and aimed another kick at the pillar. "Oi! Calm down! If you wanna fight, I'll take you on!" Masanori bunched his fists and pretended to be a boxer. "SHUT UP! I don't want to hear from _YOU!"_ Reira angrily slammed her fist into Masanori's face, but was stopped by Yoshitsugu . "Please calm down, you've already destroyed enough of Lord Nobunaga's property." When his calming advice failed to work, Reira aimed another furious kick at Yoshitsugu before Shira attemped to intervene; the end result was a human snowball as everyone, bar Mitsunari ended up trying to beat each other up.

"Urgh..." Mitsunari crossed his arms with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Fools. I'm surrounded by fools." He sighed loudly before reaching into the chaotic mess and pulling out a rattled looking Shira. "Idiot!" He clicked his tongue noisily before marching off.

**_~Omi~_**

"Wow! It's so amazing Ama!" Gracia squealed in excitement as she wriggled energetically in the carriage, taking in all the new and unfamiliar sights. "*sigh* father never lets me out! I want to experience all the cool and new things out there!" Amaya shook her head slightly in amusement "Well, you've gotten lost or kidnapped so many times." She smirked slightly "It's no wonder Mitsuhide gets so worried about you Gracia! And, that's why he won't let you go outside."

"Uwaah!" Gracia puffed her cheeks and clenched her fists in defeat "A-ama! That's so mean!Oooh! Is that the city? How lovely!" There was silence as Gracia calmed down and looked awe-struck at the artistic and beautiful gates of the city. The huge amount of people soon slowed the carriage's pace to a crawl. "Ah, it's fine. We'll walk from here on. We should be fine." Amaya nodded politely to the driver and looked firmly at her fellow travellers. "Just this once, I'll let you go exploring alright?" she sighed slightly as Gracia and Sumire's faces both lit up excitedly and the two began to jump up and down hyperactively . "...we're staying together at all times. Alright?"

"Yes! Yay! Ama's so nice! Mmm yeah, she can be nice when she wants to! Fun! Fun! Food! Food! You're treating us Ama! Yay! Yay!" The two grabbed Amaya by the hands and dragg her along as they rushed into the bustling city. "...now I know how Mitsuhide feels... thank goodness Hanbei and Izanami left first.." Amaya smiled bitterly to herself "...but why am I always in charge of babysitting?"

~x~x~x~

"Oh my. Gracia, have you seen Sumire?" Amaya placed a hand on her cheek in worry, considering Sumire's personality; there was a high chance she was off causing trouble somewhere. " I...have a very bad feeling." A vein popped slightly as she cracked a smile and held onto Gracia's hand with a grip of iron "Let's...look for her...Shall we?" Gracia nodded meekly and followed her like an obedient puppy.

~x~x~x~x~

"_Just a liiitle more..almost got it...!" _ Sumire had snuck away quietly from the two and was hanging upside down from the edge of a rooftop. She was in the process of pulling up a string of expensive bracelets from the unsuspecting jeweller below._ "_ "Woohoo! Time to pawn this off~~" She spun around happily and prepared to leap down from the building. "Wargh!" She misjudged the distance and ended up slipping off the roof and falling onto something. Which evidently wasn't happy. "Argh! H-how dare you! Imbecile!" An angry looking young man was the unlucky 'something' she had landed on.

"Waah! Pervert!%$&! You touched my butt! Why couldn't you be a softer cushion? What if I injured my pretty face? $&%*%^! How dare you! What if your weird helmet injured me?! I demand some compensation! Pay up! #&%$!" Sumire leapt off the visibly angry man and dusted herself off, before screaming random insults and demands at the stunned man; whose forehead became decorated with protruding veins. "Hey! What's the idea? YOU fell on ME!" The man stood up angrily and began his furious rebuttal punctuated with shaking fists and rude signs before the noise attracted a crowd.

_"What's that? A pervert? Where? Get him! Huh, guys like that think they can just make a move on a poor girl eh? Let's teach him a lesson! Yeah! Get him! He must be that thief Old Man Yama is looking for!"_

A crowd of curious onlookers gathered around the arguing pair, one of them was the jeweller from whom Sumire had stolen from. Old Man Yama quickly noticed the fallen jewellery next to the man. "That bastard! He stole from me! See that?" He jabbed his fingers at the string of bracelets and aimed a hostile glare at the disgruntled man "Huh! And he tried to molest that pretty girl! What a horrible man!" Yama, evidently jumping to the wrong conclusion began to shake his head and mutter insults. "H-how dare you insinuate me!" The accused man stood up angrily and aimed his pistol at a Sumire, who was playing the role of an innocent victim. "DAMN YOU! IMBECILE!"

"Stay away from that girl! Hey! Miss! This way!" A few men kindly led a smug-looking Sumire away, while the angry man tried to charge forward at her. "Blast it! YOU IMBECILE!" The man was restrained by several onlookers who shook their heads scornfully. He continued to struggle against their firm grips before yelling in indignation "I am Masamune Date, Lord of Oshuu! You'll pay for messing with me! IMBECILE! You'll regret this!"

**_~Chugoku, Mori Domain~_**

"Haha, looks like the battle was a success. The Northern powers have allied and the Imagawa threat is gone. Looks like there will be some peace; brief though it may be." Motonari looked thoughtfully out the window as he sat writing at his desk. Next to him, Aki sat reading a book and his son, Takamoto stood quietly at the window.

"I have fulfilled my duty. Takamoto, I am retiring." Motonari Mori rubbed his head and walked over to where Takamoto was standing. "Please govern wisely with your brothers"

"What?" A shocked Takamoto recoiled in shock and looked around bewildering at Motonari "F-Father? If you are retiring, then I too, must retire!" Motonari smiled a brief smile and shook his head slowly " I will not live forever of course. Though I wish I could continue to fight day and night, heart and soul for you, your brothers, and our people, I cannot."

"No Father! I can't accept this! If you retire, so must I!" Takamoto furiously clenchd his fists and spoke determinedly "You agree with me too, don't you Aki?" He turned to the quiet girl seated in the room and looked pleadingly at her. "eh?...w-well..." Aki closed her book gently and stammered slowly, trying to think of something to say. Motonari shook his head gently and turned to her "Aki, how can I convince Takamoto to accept his responsibility?" Aki's eyes widened as she clenched the edge of her kimono and began stuttering "w-well, t-that's a tough decision for Lord Takamoto to s-suddenly...m-make.." Her face became red as she squeezed her eyes shut in nervousness "I m-mean.. it's l-like y-you're g-going to d-die or ...something..."

"Naturally, we only make such decisions when we are forced" Motonari rubbed his chin deep in thought while Takamoto looked determinedly at him "Father! I won't accept your retirement! Not now! Not ever!...Father?" Motonari raised a hand gently causing Takamoto to stop midsentence "Death huh?... that's it!" He excitedly smacked a fist onto his palm "Excellent suggestion Aki. It would be better if I died."

"..."

The silence that followed was so quiet, that the sound of waves outside the window sounded like a crashing tsunami before time resumed. Motonari had a mischievous grin on his face while Aki and Takamoto had expressions resembling a stunned owl.

"FATHER?" Takamoto placed his hands on his face and pulled them down, stretching his cheeks downward in shock. "MY LORD?" Aki yelled loudly in disbelief, raising her voice to the highest level she had ever spoken in her life; before clapping her hands over her mouth. "D-don't kill yourself! Please my lord!" Motonari laughed heartily before placing a hand on each of their shoulders "I didn't mean it like that. Takamoto, you must pretend that I have died." He looked deep into Takamoto's eyes, "If you do, I can concentrate on my interest in history!"

"This is madness!" Takamoto pursed his lips and crossed his arms angrily "This is too much Father! How will I do things without you? What about our people?" He waved his hands around in desperation until his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It would be alright-even if we do not become the masters of all domains; the Mori clan will endure in peace. Relinquish desire and live honourably; rule our land kindly with your brothers and the people." He smiled warmly at a shocked Takamoto before turning kindly to Aki "Thank you Aki, thanks to you; I've found the perfect solution!"

"Henceforth I am Motonari the historian. I will preserve the stories of the great heroes of our troubled times for posterity." He excited pumped his fist before looking around his messy room. A few loose papers fluttered away as the wind blew into the dusty room; causing Motonari to rub his head awkwardly and look at Aki "Looks like I'll have plenty to do. You will assist me, right?" Aki's face was still contorted in the shocked expression from before, Motonari waved a hand in front of her face before she snapped out of her reverie and bowed "Ah...y-yes! M-my lord!"

* * *

_Teehee!How was this chapter? I know it was a little dry because not much was happening? Lol! I just have this habit of being a little too over-descriptive sometimes and trying to include all details. Well! I've included a little extra side-story as well, so I hope you enjoy that too! Thanks again so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome! Even better than G Dragon 's new solo! ! *drools* See you!_

* * *

**_Side Story 01: Of Loans, Loathes and Loyalties_**

"Hmph. You brats are JUST in time. What a pity." Sayuri scoffed as the siblings collapsed outside the door waving a sack of coins. "Hand it over" She stretched out her hand and tapped her foot impatiently. "You have 10 seconds."

"Cheh! Here! You evil witch!" Sumire tossed the sack heavily into Sayuri's face. "Happy now? Urgh! It's all your stupid clan's fault for ruining MY family! " She stuck her tongue out angrily and was about to beat up a smirking Sayuri, when Takeshi placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "...calm...down..."

"Can't you brats keep it down out there?" An old man hobbled out of the restaurant waggling a condescending finger "You're making the wine upset! Mmm?"

"Say, aren't you Obata's whelp? Can't forget that painted face in a hurry." He chuckled and wheezed slightly as Sayuri opened her mouth in fury, before clenching her mouth shut with a shrill grunt. The old man examined a stunned Takeshi and Sumire before stroking his beard. "Hmm! You two must be the Hanabusa debtors eh? Eh heh heh! Everyone knows about your idiot father! Hehe! Such a shame! I heard you two are paying off his debt? Goodness."

The siblings sighed in unison before Sumire grumbled "I know! I'll be starving forever! Damn you Sayuri! Don't even think of increasing the debt ok?" The two began to glare daggers at each other before the old man intervened. "Don't worry about it princess! I'll be keeping an eye out on Sayuri here. Vengeful to the bone that one." He chuckled "Besides, you just paid up, aren't you hungry? Come in and have some food! It's on the house!"

"Oh! Thanks so much Gramps! I'll repay you when I marry a rich guy!"

"...no!...urgh...*thud*"

"eek! Nii-san! Wake up!"

"Eh heh heh! You kids just worry about yourselves!" He shook his head softly before mumbling to himself "Funny how they don't even recognize their old retainer."

* * *

_Hey! These side stories are kinda like extras, just think of them as little events which help flesh out the ocs! Or I mentioned something in the story and wanted to expand on it but it wouldn't work out. Enjoy!_

_For this one... I did mention at one point that the Hanabusas made monthly repayments. Well, this is just one instance. And.. the Obata money-lenders have...branches in almost every domain so repayments are easy. Yup. No! I'm not being lazy! By the way, screaming loudly does upset the wine. Well, during the process, it's advised not to make loud noises because the wine will turn sour and bad. Cool huh?_

_By the way, to the lovely wonderful people who gave me ocs *sends hugs* If you want to give me some background info on your ocs, I will gladly accept it. I've already typed up a few side stories but I would welcome more info...it just makes it more fun to write you know? Cos the characters...are more..authentic? well, see you~_


	7. Knight and Princess SS2

**_~Odani Castle, Omi~_**

"You are lord Azai? There is a gentleness about you" Oichi smiled and bowed her head politely before looking up again in shock. "Aren't...you...?" She tilted her head in thought before blushing lightly. "Never..mind.."

"Indeed it is I! Nagamasa, Leader of the Azai. But I am taken aback, you are more beautiful than I imagined! Truth be told, my servant sought to frighten me with tales of the sister of the Demon King" Nagamasa rubbed his neck awkwardly before mumbling "..and you're the girl I fell in love with back then..."

Oichi laughed happily "I have also heard dark stories about you, my lord. I'm just so happy that..." She blushed heavily before covering her face in embarrassment. "..I'm so happy.. Fate is really amazing." Nagamasa smiled warmly "Laughter invites good fortune after all! Whatever reservations one may have in this world, anything can be resolves, face-to-face. At least, that is what I believe."

"How true my lord! I was so nervous about meeting you... but.." She trailed off and covered her face slightly "Someone told me to stay positive. I'm truly happy I chose to do that."

"I am the luckiest man in the world! To be blessed with a woman of such beauty" Nagamasa laughed happily and held Oichi's hand tightly.(Hideyoshi grumbled something incomprehensible before getting slapped by Nene and poked by Toshiie.)

"Though I am young and not without fault, there is nothing I would not do for you!" Nagamasa exclaimed happily as he clenched his fists with determination. Oichi nodded happily and replied "Yes, as your wife, I will devote myself to you in return."

"Thank you Lady Oichi! No, Ichi! With that, I welcome you into the Azai family!"

~x~x~x~x~

"Wow! Aren't Lady Oichi and Nagamasa the cutest couple ever?" Gracia smiled happily as the group saw the happy couple blissfully walking in their own little world. "Yes. I'm happy for Lady Oichi. Hopefully this alliance will be a long-lasting one. " Amaya spoke calmly before remembering something "Ah, we haven't rested in while, why not go down to the city?"

"Haanbeeii! Waaiiit uppp!" In the distance, Chisa's yelling could be heard as she tried to catch up to Hanbei's over-energetic running.

"I wonder when I'll find a guy..." Sumire looked somewhat enviously at the two "Eh? But you're so pretty Sumi! " Gracia

"Teehee! Of course I am!" She laughed and arrogantly flicked her hair back " Haah.. it's just that Nii-san always manages to scare off all the guys interested in me."

"Then just get rid of him" An unfamiliar female voice spoke calmly. Lady Nō walked slowly towards them with a strange smile on her face.

"Eeek! L-lady Nō..." The girls shakily stood up and bowed politely to her. She smiled and waved a hand "No need for formalities. I was just curious about my dear niece, how are you Gracia? Oh? Amaya is here too." Amaya nodded politely at her as Nō looked curiously at her "how's Mitsuhide? I guess he's still as stiff as always."

She shrugged elegantly and looked at Sumire before extending a palm towards her. "Here, take this. It'll help you. Just kill your brother and that's that." Shining brightly on her upturned palm was a tiny hidden dagger. "Teehee! You're so funny my lady!" Sumire laughed with amusement as she took the dagger and examined it. "You make such funny jokes!"

"umm I don't think she's joking Sumi!" Gracia tugged her sleeves in alarm as Nō waved a hand and left. "...Gara... your aunt is scary...but cool.."

~x~x~x~x~

"Wow! I wonder what's going on!" Gracia tugged Amaya by the hand and pushed her way through a huge crowd. "Huh? What's this?"

In the centre of the group, Okuni was dancing while people clapped and cheered. "My, what a pretty face!" Gracia looked admiringly at Okuni's graceful figure. "I wish I could be like her..." Amaya patted her on the shoulder "Haha, you're pretty too Gracia. I'm sure you'll be like her when you're more mature." Gracia pouted slightly and placed her hands on her hips "Ama! You're sounding more and more like my father each day!" Amaya raised an eyebrow and smiled gently before the two turned back to watch Okuni's dance. After she finished dancing, Okuni went around collecting money "donations for Izumo shrine! Come now, don't be stingy! Thank you~ thank YOU! Thanks so much!"

"Sumi, tell me! What are these donations for?" Gracia turned around sharply and began to question her as she pointed out Okuni. Sumire smirked before speaking softly to Gracia "She's using the name of a shrine to squeeze money out of people. You should stay away from scammers like her!" Gracia's eyes widened in alarm as she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror. "So, Sumi, she is taking their money by... dishonest means?" Sumire nodded solemnly, "Mmhmm! You should stay away. I'm sure that's what Mitsuhide meant when he told us to be careful!."

"You there, young lady, did you say something? " Okuni approached the group with a cat-like smile on her face. "My! It looks like the gods have brought us together! Such beautiful maidens! How much would you like to donate?"

"Teehee! Of course I'm beautiful! Ah! Sorry. I'm not falling for that." Sumire clicked her tongue and looked in another direction. "That's right! Umm Ama?" Gracia looked for Amaya for help but she was busy examining a display of fabric. "_Ara! _ You really don't have any money to spare? The temple at Izumo is in a terrible state!" Okuni smiled a sickly sweet smile laced with menace "You two can spare something...right?"

"..." Intimidated, Sumire and Gracia gave her all their money. Okuni accepted it with a charming smile and did a small dance before gliding off. "_Ara!_ How generous! May you two be blessed!"

"Argh! Again! Ugh!" Sumire angrily stamped her foot and punched a nearby wall "That's why I hate that conniving priestess!That creepy smile! She reminds me of that girl with the Azai! Urgh!" She aimed another angry kick at the wall for good measure before whipping around, grabbing Gracia by the shoulders "Listen Gracia! Women like her, you HAVE to avoid. At all costs! With that smile, you just can't say no! It's so horrible!" She dramatically crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

"Whew, this town is scary! I want to go back now!" Gracia pouted and tugged Amaya's sleeve." Ama? Is something wrong?" Amaya was silently looking off into the distance, her forehead creased in concentration. "Hmmm...where did Sumire go again?"

~x~x~x~x~

Sumire was wandering through the inn searching for Takeshi, when she saw a man sleeping while standing against the wall. "Hmmm…This guy looks familiar...whoa!" She jerked back as Masamune suddenly opened his eye and stared back at her with a scowl on his face. "kyaa!" she blushed immediately and was about to jump back and flee when Masamune moved first.

"What the?*wham*" Masamune suddenly twisted Sumire's wrist violently pushing her to the floor."Hah! Trying to kill me in broad daylight? You imbecile!"

"ACK!" Masamune yelled in surprise seeing that there was no assassin, only a childish looking girl. "Hmph. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I thought you were a ninja. Forgive me, that was a bit rough for a lady, did I hurt you?

_"I remember him now! That Masamune guy!" _Sumire purposely made her eyes fill with tears as she sniffled and sobbed "yes! That really hurt!" she started to fake cry while dramatically wailing. "Argh! Stop! S-s-stop it! Stop crying!" Masamune frantically looked around to see if anyone was coming. "I said I was sorry!" he yelled a vein popping slightly_, honestly this girl was a pain!_ "hmm..wait a minute..." his eye narrowed as he began piecing bits of his memory together.

"YOU! Imbecile! Because of you..." He clenched his fists tightly and the sounds of his teeth being ground echoed through the hallway "Do you know how much trouble you caused for me? How much humiliation I had to endure? HUH?"

"Eeek! I...I'm so sorry! I needed some money to help my sick mother! *sniffles* I never meant to damage your reputation! " Sumire made her eyes fill with tears and bowed deeply. "I *sniffles* am so sorry. Please accept my apologies."

"..I..err." Masamune looked uncomfortable as he scratched his head. "S-so what! Fine! I'll forgive you. THIS TIME ONLY!...What?" Sumire's face immediately lit up and offered a hand "So...we're all good? Yay! If you ever need a good mercenary, call me! I'm Sumire Hanabusa!"

"Hmph!" Masamune smacked her hand out of the way "I'll be taking this then" He grabbed the bag of manju she was carrying and walked off." I've already got my hands full with another annoying mercenary. Huh. Magoichi that retard."

"Noo! I can't believe someone stole so easily from me!" She pulled her hands over her cheeks in surprise before placing her hands on her hips. "hmmm but he IS sort of a nice guy..Teehee! I love it when he's all angry! It's so funny!oh! HEY!" She ran frantically towards him waving her arms. "Magoichi! You said Magoichi! Where is he right now?"

"...BACK OFF IMBECILE!" An enraged Masamune pushed Sumire away from him as she flailed her arms around happily "he's...in town somewhere..right now..."

"Thanks! Bye!" As soon as she heard what she needed, Sumire sped out the door leaving behind a stunned Masamune. "What a weirdo."

~X~X~X~X

"Shh don't move. Move and you're dead. Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you." Sumire spun around to see a barrel of a gun right in her face. "What? Thought I was faking? At this distance, there's nowhere to run. And now a little something to take with you to the netherworld, I am Magoichi Saika, the last man you'll ever see-huh?" The man holding the gun stopped abruptly in surprise "Huh? Now why would he have a grudge against such a cute girl?" He scratched his head in surprise; however his gun remained pointed directly at her. "Oh! I guess I shouldn't point this at a good looking girl should I?"

"Magoichi? NO WAY! HOW CAN YOU NOT RECOGNISE ME? " Sumire angrily whacked the gun barrel out of the way before proceeding to elbow Magoichi in the stomach. "Ugh! I can't believe you!What a dimwit! Honestly!"

"Ooof! Huh? I don't think I've ever seen you before...and I never forget a pretty face...hang on.." He placed a hand under his chin and studied Sumire's face intently before opening his mouth wide in shock. "Are you… Sumire Hanabusa? Is that you?" he chuckled slightly, rubbing his pained stomach "No other girl elbows me like that."

"About time! Geez !you're slow! I mean, I haven't changed THAT much, have I?" she sulked and glared at him. "Whoa… what, it's been 5 years since we last met? Whew! You look so different now! I mean, you've certainly grown….. and not just in height, if you know what I mean" he glanced briefly at her womanly assets before getting a right uppercut in the face. "Urgh! Anyway, after helping the Date out at Okehazama, I picked up another job. Never knew you were the target, what have you been doing these past 5 years?"

"Well, I took your advice and became a mercenary, sooo Magoichi? Wanna tell me who hired you? " she cracked her knuckles " I want to give him a personal message."

"Ah,ah,ah! I'm a mercenary. You of all people should know, we can't disclose our clients to anyone." He playfully ruffled her head before clicking his tongue. "Ugh that's it. I'm definitely not doing this job. There's no way in hell I'd turn my gun against a friend." He shrugged and slung his gun over his shoulders, "Hey Sumire, Takeshi's waiting for you as well."

~x~x~x~

"ooh! Nii-saaan!" A light green blur flew the air and barrelled into Takeshi who opened his mouth in shock before registering what had happened.

"Sumire!...are you alright?... no injuries?...no stalkers?...nothing?..." He . began fussing over her like an over-protective parent; looking to see if there were any injuries before breathing a huge sigh of relief."...so...glad..." He smiled faintly before collapsing to the ground. "..NII-SAN!"

"Haha! That ditz!" A hearty male voice boomed through the room as Magoichi walked casually in. "He was wandering around the battlefield when I ran into him. You know, as soon as he had the chance, he ran off looking for you. Course, I couldn't leave a ditz like him alone so I followed him. Luckily we ran into you eh?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sumire waved away Magoichi and gave her brother a hug " Oh! Nii-san! I'm helping Mitsuhide from the Saito right now! You should meet him! He's really interesting ! and he pays pretty good!"

**_~A month later, Kiyosu Castle, Owari~_**

"Muahaha. Looks like next is Mino." Nobunaga smirked as he casually stabbed a dagger onto the map. "Yoshitatsu has retired and his foolish son Tatsuoki is now ruler. Hmph the viper has now become a squirming worm." Kanbei Kuroda directed a gaze at No who seemed unaffected by the declaration of war."Heheh. Spilling the blood of my family." No's eyes looked wistfully into the distance as she stroked her dagger "How enchanting."

"..um, pardon me but.." Toshiie Maeda gulped slightly, intimidated by No's presence."Won't this damage the alliance between Mino and Owari?

"Hmph. Not to worry, the Azai will be assisting us as, after that, Mino is ours." Nobunaga smirked. Toshiie lightly elbowed Hideyoshi whose face lit up with excitement at the thought of being able to see Oichi again. Katsuie Shibata shifted uncomfortably before coughing lightly ."hpmh." Nobunaga ignored or prentended to ignore all this and raised a hand "We will be attacking Inabayama. Show no mercy"

* * *

_Heya! yeah..this chapter was kinda like a filler. I needed something to happen while I ...raised the level of hype for Inabayama...y-yeah. Funnily enough, as soon as I get an idea, I type it up..so I have bits and pieces of chapters written up but the hard part is..filling in the gaps to make them ! Don't worry!The next chapters going to be better..I hope! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this! I love you guys! You know..on a random note..I really wish Samurai Warriors had more love..even from KOEI...wells. teeheee see you!_

* * *

**Side Story 2: All roads lead to home...eventually..**

"Chisa! Can you do me a favour?" Nagamasa smiled kindly at Chisa who looked up at him with earnest. He looked around frantically before lowering his voice to a furtive whisper "Naotsune keeps on hiding my sweets! He says I can't eat too much. So, Chisa, please head to Najika Village and buy me a bag of mochi." He passed a small bag of coins towards her and whispered quietly "keep this a secret from Naotsune, OK?"

"Sure! Of course Nagamasa!" She chirped happily as she nodded excitedly and began skipping off towards the next village. "Ah! All the roads look the same!" She pulled out the map and studied it carefully "Hmm... this doesn't make sense! Aha! It must be upside down!" She flipped it over and stared in confusion. "uwaah!" She let go of it absentmindedly and began tearing her hair. "AH! Come back! Please!" A sudden gust of strong wind blew the map away, leading to a desperate Chisa following the path of the map. And getting even more hopelessly lost.

_2 Days later~_

"Umm.. can you tell me how to get to Odani castle? ...that way? Thank you!...eh? THAT way?Oh! Sorry!"

_~1.5 weeks later~_

"Umm.. can you tell me how to get to Odani castle? ...ummm Nagamasa Azai's domain!...oh! Yes,I am Chisa Hanabira...you know me...? Yes! I will hurry back home! Thanks so much for this picture of me! I don't remember you at all though!"

_~3 weeks later~_

"Umm.. can you tell me how to get to Odani castle? ...Huh? I'm all the way in Shikoku?uwaah! I feel...faint..."

_~One month later~_

"Thank so much for escorting me back sir!...eh? My picture was posted all over Omi? *gasp* Nagamasa must be so angry! ...Ah! Nagamasa!*sobs* I'm sorry!"

"Chisa. You're never going out alone ok? We were so worried!" A teary-eyed Nagamasa gave her a bear hug before looking confusedly at her "How in the world did you get so lost?.Ah..I don't want to know." He shook his head before giving her a pat on the head."I'm glad you're back home, safe."

* * *

_I couldn't resist doing this...Chisa is pretty cute, yes...I made her so moe-moe! Again...I did mention an incident where she once went missing for a month..so here it was! Hope you enjoyed that one Gianti-Faith!_


	8. Breaking bonds and forming Regrets SS3

_Heelllooo~~~ Teeheee! Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully this one will be much better than the previous ones! Teeheee! I'm in such a good mood today~~~ *giggles crazily* I love all my wonderful readers and reviewers~~*ahem* CHAPTER START!_

* * *

**_~Inabayama~_**

"*hic* Hurgh haha ha!" Tatsuoki Saito was sitting drunkenly in his room. Hanbei, Izanami and Mitsuhide were seated silently in front of him. The Saito army had just fended off some rogue samurai who had tried to capture Inabayama after hearing that Yoshitatsu had retired. Hanbei had been able to devise a quick strategy and turned the tables against the invaders, saving the castle.

"Hmph! Don't get too haughty! Remember Hanbei.." He stopped to take another swig of wine before waving the bottle dangerously "This victory was all thanks to...hey!" He snarled in anger as Hanbei sat precariously on the edge of a barrel, trying to keep his balance. "I am your lord! Keep still when facing me!"

"Uh.. this? This is a warrior's stance." Hanbei pointed a confident finger at him before hopping off the barrel and fidgeting around the room." A warrior must be ready to move with haste at any moment. That's why I am always moving like this. I do not mean in any way to offend you!" He bowed his head quickly before giggling and building a tower with the empty sake bottles. "Oh really? Um, well I guess that's ok." Tatsuoki shrugged his shoulders before jabbing a finger in his direction "Anyway this victory was not due to you! Dismissed!"

**_~Oda-Tokugawa Camp_**

"Is this really the right thing to do? My Lord?" Ina looked up quizzically at Ieyasu Tokugawa who sat quietly in his tent. After the Battle at Okehazama, he had accepted an alliance with Nobunaga Oda.

"*sigh*" He placed a hand on his eyes slowly "I suppose it is the right thing to do...The Saito of Mino might be able to overcome our allied forces easily...that's why.." He placed his hand down and began examining the map carefully "We had no choice but to cut off their food supplies. Listen Ina, in war, sometimes sacrifices must be made for peace...however..." His voice trailed off as he looked thoughtfully into the distance, a large group of Saito soldiers and a few retainers were surrendering. "When the innocent civilians are involved...it pains me. Yet...it reminds me that the sooner this chaos ends. The better."

Ina nodded slightly "Yes. I also wonder if Lord Nobunaga will be able to cease this chaos."

~x~x~x~x~

"Hey Mitsu.." Hanbei opened an eye lazily while napping "I heard many soldiers defected to the Oda. A few of the retainers left this morning as well. You know what this means for the Saito right?"

"Rgh..." Mitsuhide grit his teeth helplessly, "Yes. At this rate.. even with you working with us...this might be the end of Mino as we know it...but...maybe..it would be better to surrender to Nobunaga.." Hanbei shook his head quickly and crossed his arms stubbornly "I just don't like that Nobunaga! Hideyoshi seems likable enough." He covered his mouth with his hands as he remembered the Monkey's tantrums back at Omi. "And there's something about him that attracts people."

He spun around excitedly and tilted his head at Tatsuoki "IF I have to serve someone, I'd suppose I'd rather it was Hideyoshi. What do you think Tatsu?"

"Guh!" An angry Tatsuoki grumbled angrily before whining like a child "How should I know!" He glared angrily at a carefree Hanbei "How can you say such a thing in front of your own lord?"

"Heehee! Maybe I'm just joking!" Hanbei laughed as Tatsuoki looked forlornly at him "What do you think, Mitsuhide?"

"Nobunaga is terrifying...and shows no mercy." He sat thoughtfully rubbing his chin "But..he has a strange sort of charm."

"Hmm...yes. I partially agree." Hanbei nodded his head reluctantly, before shaking it again. "He's strange though! He doesn't seem to care about the odds. It's like he's in a world of his own. By the way.." He looked curiously at the mercenary siblings as they sat watching the entire conversation with interest. "You guys are still here?"

"Yup!" Sumire smiled cheerfully "After the escorting job, we were going to leave! But!" She looked away and restuffed her mouth with mochi before swallowing and continuing. "Amaya came and requested our awesome services the other day! So we're going to help you guys protect Mino!" She clapped her hands happily before frowning and tugging her brother's sleeve "Hey..Nii-san...red bean or taro? I can't decide!"

"mm?" Takeshi sleepily opened an eye as his sister pointed at the two remaining mochi with desperation in her eyes. "...taro..."

**_~Sunomata~_**

"Whew! This is such hard work!" Hideyoshi wiped some sweat off his brow and sat down heavily on a pile of wood. "Oh! You guys! Help me out for a bit!"

He motioned to the group of officers who were idly standing by and watching the soldiers working with interest. "Hmph. Manual labour is below me." Mitsunari sniffed and turned away, while Yoshitsugu and Shira nodded and began to help out. "Lord Hideyoshi...your building skills could do with some improving." Kiyomasa spoke thoughtfully as he examined the shaky looking structure in front of them. "I know right?" Reira looked scornfully at the 'castle' and kicked the walls gingerly "See? Look at that?" It began to sway precariously and looked like it would topple over any second. " You should leave this to the pros."

"Yeah! Just leave it to Kiyomasa!" Masanori nodded his head rapidly in agreement before earning a geta in the mouth. "OY! What was that for?" He rubbed his face before looking at Reira. "Why should an idiot like YOU agree with ME?" She glared angrily at him and bunched her fists. "Don't put ME on the same level as YOU! Gross!"

"Sheesh. You both are idiots." Kiyomasa chuckled to himself before sighing "Why can't you two just try get along?" Hideyoshi looked at his students with amusement and worry, like a caring father. "Now, just listen to me. You're right Reira, this isn't a very strong castle. But!" He excitedly pointed a finger at them and smiled cheekily. "This isn't meant to be a fortress or garrison! In fact, its purpose isn't to be a building at all!"

"This is a psychological weapon aimed at sapping the enemy's strength. After seeing a castle built in just one night, the enemies bound to surrender" He placed his hands on his hips proudly and smiled happily. "After that the rest is easy! All you need is a tough negotiator. Thus, there's no need for senseless killing and if the battles over, all is well right?" The Monkey smiled proudly at himself before looking at each of his students.

" What do you think? Will this work?" He looked inquisitively at Shira who nodded slightly "..yes...it...would..."

"Whatever! I'd rather just beat everyone into submission "Reira pretended she understood everything and gave it a dismissive wave of her hand. "YEAH!" Masanori pumped his fists excitedly "Let's go beat the enemy up!"

"Didn't you just hear him? Fool!" Mitsunari and Kiyomasa both sighed in unison.

**_~Inabayama~_**

"*sigh* Why did Yoshitatsu have to retire? Tatsuoki is still young and weak minded." Mitsuhide sat rubbing his forehead in concern. Ever since the food supply had been cut off, Tatsuoki had only shut himself off and spent his days drinking and surrounded by _oiran_. "I fear for the safety of Mino." He gripped his katana quietly with determination. "However, I will not hesitate to stand in place of him to protect my home and its people."

"Lord Akechi.." A soldier quietly entered the room "The people are growing more restless by the day...well, the Oda have cut off our food supplies. If this continues for any longer...there may be an uprising. Not to mention Oda is quite formidable. He was able to build a castle in once night."

"This is bad." Amaya quietly stroked the hilt of her katana "Mitsuhide, we shouldn't sit idle any longer. Hiroshi is right." She nodded towards the soldier who bowed politely before turning to face Mitsuhide "You've already handed out almost all of your personal supplies to the rest of the people. Lord Saito is the one responsible for all that, not you. I've realised now that we're probably the only ones capable of holding Mino together."

"I agree." Izanami nodded her head intently while absently playing with her kemari ball. "Maybe we should defect then. Mino isn't going to last very long without us anyway. Isn't that right Brother?" She turned and looked cheekily at Hanbei "I mean.. just the two of us were able to kidnap Tatsu and give him a scare!"

Mitsuhide shook his head disapprovingly "While I commend your skills, it wasn't a very good thing to do. This may have lowered morale for quite a few of the troops. Though.." He began to think deeply "At least it taught Tatsuoki to stop bragging too much.."

"...it...was...more..than...that." Takeshi spoke suddenly, surprising the group as he had been sleeping deeply almost the entire time. "Lord Takenaka wanted to...show...him...people who only see the world as a collection of numbers...like Lord Saito.." He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes before continuing "...can never rule..." There was a brief silence as he stretched his cramped arms and legs before looking directly at the map and back at Mitsuhide "Also, they can never win"

"Whooa!" Hanbei giggled with amusement. "you called me Lord Takenaka! Heehhee! Only Iza seems to get called Lady Takenaka! Hup!" He bounced off the windowsill and hopped over to Takeshi "I'm amazed you figured what I was thinking! Haha!" He clapped his hands happily "You're a pretty smart person too!"

**_~Later that night~_**

"Here's the plan." Hanbei spoke softly as he unrolled a map of the castle grounds "Tatsu's locked himself up in the Northern Tower. Also, he won't speak to anyone but the courtesans. Now..." He paused and looked directly at Amaya, Gracia, Izanami and Sumire. "For the important part. We need a girl to go talk to Tatsu. They need to try convince him to go lead the troops."

"Wait a moment." Mitsuhide placed a hand on Gracia and Amaya's shoulders "These two are to be exempt from your foolhardy plan. Besides, Amaya will be assisting me with guarding the Main gate. Gracia will remain within the castle."

Izanami looked pointedly at her brother. "There's no way you'll let your little sister do something so dangerous right?" She tilted her head and made a cute face. "Right? Big brother?" There was a silence as they eyes turned to an oblivious Sumire who was intently deciding which manju to attack next. "Hmmm?" She looked up at the group in surprise. "I guess.. we'll have to settle for Sumire then. Come on, let's go over the plan." Hanbei petted her arm cheerfully before a cold icy atmosphere filled the room. All heads turned to see Takeshi calmly draw his sword and face Hanbei. "..I think...you...should..._reconsider._

**_~Inaba River~_**

"Tch. Why am I doing manual labour?" Mitsunari growled in annoyance as he stood lugging a large box of gunpowder. "Why should I take orders from Kanbei anyway? "

"Calm down." Ever the voice of reason, Yoshitsugu quietly pushed another box from behind. "Even small jobs like this will play a big part. Besides, Kanbei trusted us to do this. We should be grateful."

"Hmph" Mitsunari brushed off his hands and scowled before raising an irritated eyebrow at Shira. "..." Shira pushed against the heavy box of gunpowder with all her might but only managed to shift it a few centimetres. "Phew.." She stood panting slightly before rubbing her hands and attempting to push it again. "*sigh* Useless. Useless." Mitsunari swatted her away and pushed her box towards the waiting boat.

"Heh? I thought he didn't like helping others?" Masanori scratched his head in confusion and looked at Yoshitsugu for an answer. "Haha.. he may put up a cold front...but he really does have a soft spot for Shira."

**_~Oda Main Camp~_**

"Heh. Laying siege to the castle was easier than expected." Kanbei Kuroda paced around the table with his hands behind his back. "Sunomata Castle was indeed finished in one night. Monkey certainly was true to his word." An amused Nobunaga chuckled as he gazed out at the tall building which was swaying slightly in the strong winds. "Of course my lord!" Toshiie smiled with pride at the sound of his best friend being praised. "Hideyoshi is a very reliable man! You can count on him to do anything!"

"Calm down Toshiie...you must not be too distracted" Katsuie Shibata nudged Toshiie slightly as the younger man rubbed his nose awkwardly and silenced himself. "This will not be a simple attack on the castle." Kanbei Kuroda stood with Nobunaga Oda and a few other Oda and Tokugawa officers examining a map. "The 5 gates around the castle will most likely have guards posted there. We can then assume that the defences should be concentrated on the outer gates. Hence..." He pointed towards the outside, where a few boats loaded with gunpowder were floating. "We will be using a frontal assault for 3 gates, the Main, Northern and Western. The other gates will be taken care of using the gunpowder."

"Muahaha" Nobunaga stroked his chin with amusement as he looked at Kanbei's detailed plans. "Taking the castle will be child's play. Soon, Mino will be mine." He glanced at Oichi who was walking through the camp with Nagamasa. "Hehehe, watch closely and learn from this, my sister." He looked over at Nō who smiled elegantly and traced her fingers on her dagger " Her time shall come soon enough, I wonder who she will choose though..heehee"

**_~Inabayama~_**

"Do I really have to do this?" Hanbei whined as he tugged at the elegant kimono which Sumire handed towards him. "Yup! Only someone as cute and intelligent as you can pull off something like this!" Sumire smirked as she gave Hanbei a pat on the head and pushed him towards an empty room to get changed. "No! I have my pride as well!" Hanbei sobbed and pulled his hat over his eyes "A genius strategist like me, why can't you do it? You're actually a girl yourself! Come on Sumi!"

"Oh. So you want a weak innocent little girl like me to put myself at risk? Cheh! Hanbei you're a terrible friend! I can't believe it!" Sumire dramatically fell to her knees and began wailing loudly "uwaahh! Nii-san! Hanbei's being a meanie!waahh! *sob* sniffle*"

"…." Takeshi showed up out of nowhere, his eyes glaring lasers at Hanbei. "….Did you make her cry?" he asked, his words practically freezing the air as Sumire looked up briefly and smirked at Hanbei. His eyes widened as Takeshi immediately pulled out his tanegashima and unlocked the safety. "…." His eyes seemed to say "DO IT! OR I'LL KILL YOU".

"FINE!" Hanbei pouted before putting on the kimono and covering his face with a veil. "Are you happy now?" His hands trembled as Takeshi yawned and put away his tanegashima before crossing his arms and leaning back, fast asleep. "Argh! Why are you like this! " Hanbei placed his hands on her shoulders and was about to shake her when Takeshi's eyes rapidly opened and an odachi found itself sitting comfortably on Hanbei's neck. " Well! Sumi!I was joking right? Anyway..you guys should get into position..*sigh*"

**_~Inabayama Northern Gates~_**

"Stop right there! You can't pass here!" Sumire yelled in determination as she stood guarding the entrance. _"Whew! I sounded so cool there!"_

"Huh? Hanabusa?" Reira swaggered over to the gate, her staff balanced on her shoulders. "tsk. Why'd I have to see YOU here. Of all PLACES!" She curled her lip with disdain before spinning her staff, slamming the end to the ground and twirling the chain on the end in her hand. "Cheh! Likewise Kannagi." Sumire spun her blades quickly and leapt in for a slicing blow. "Looks like I'll be getting the 100th victory!"

"Pah! Try harder PRINCESS" Reira raised her leg up and aimed a kick towards Sumire before following up by whipping the chain on her staff. "ooh! That hurt!" The end of the chain was wrapped around Sumire's tachi. " easy." Reira smirked and began pulling her chain back ; she gave her a rude sign before her eyes widened in alarm "Wh-what the HE-EEYYA!"

"Teeehee!" A smug looking Sumire sharply twisted her arm, allowing the tachi to fall free and causing Reira to lose her balance. "Tsk..." Reira scowled and dusted herself off. "You got lucky HANABUSA!" She wrapped the chain around her right arm before grabbing the staff with her left and swiped quickly. "urgh!" An overconfident Sumire slashed her wakizashi down, but due to the swords shorter length, she misjudged the distance and got a hit in the stomach.

"*cough* Cheh. You got better huh?" Sumire coughed roughly before looking down at her hand in shock. "RGH!" She wiped the blood off her hands onto her sleeve before throwing her outer kimono off. "That's it. I'm not playing around anymore." Her playful expression was replaced by a serious, almost possessed look as she tightened her grip on the blades and charged forwards.

"Guh! She's fast!" Reira quickly spun her staff in an attempt to block any sword strikes. "TAKE THAT!" They exchanged blows before switching for a final strike, intending to finish the fight. "oww!" Both girls collided head first and sat clutching their heads in pain. "...tch.." Reira slammed her staff into the ground and pulled herself up wearily. "...guh.." Sumire stabbed her tachi into the ground and staggered slowly upwards. "I...won't..lose...to..YOU!" They both yelled in unison and prepared to charge each other head-in when a loud yell interrupted them.

Reira!" Kiyomasa ran towards her "What are you doing? We're supposed to be assisting Lord Honda! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and began leading her off. "uh! I..uh..I..F-fine! I would've won anyway!" She turned beet red but accepted his hand and followed him back before yelling "YOU GOT LUCKY! HANABUSA!"

~x~x~x~x~

"Lord Tatsuoki...a new courtesan has arrived." The maid bowed politely and tapped gently on the door. Inside the castle, the sounds of battle could be heard, however within Tatsuoki's quarters, sounds of happy music, singing and drunken laughter made it seem like a nothing of the sort was happening. "Hahaha! Let her in!" A drunken Tatsuoki yelled lazily from inside as Hanbei in his courtesan's outfit was ushered in. "My Lord." Hanbei spoke in a falsetto voice and bowed low before speaking to him. "What do you think about the Oda's invasion? Shouldn't you, the lord of Mino be doing something to stop their attack? The people are counting on you."

"Huh?" Confused, Tatsuoki scratched his head before waving a hand dismissively at the window. "Why should I care? Anyway.." he began leering at Hanbei as he tried to remove the veil "Let's take a look at your face, shall we?"

"Heehee" Hanbei quickly whipped off the kimono and veil and kicked the table back, stunning Tatsuoki. "What? H-Hanbei?" He almost keeled over in shock as Hanbei perched himself onto the table and the rest of the courtesans fled in fear. "Sorry about this Tatsu!" He stuck his tongue out playfully and readjusted his hat. "But you wouldn't speak to me unless I did something like this! Anyway!" He jumped down and sat in front of Tatsuoki who flailed around trying to escape. "I've come to ask you to take charge of the troops. There are still loyal men who are waiting for your command. Please tell me your answer."

"Guh! I don't care what happens to everyone! As long as I survive I don't care!" Tatsuoki was backed into a corner and still trying to escape. "Eeek!" his eyes widened in fear as a frustrated Hanbei withdrew his compass and pointed the blade at Tatsuoki's throat. "Is that really your answer?" Hanbei's normally carefree and childish expression was hardened into a serious look, typical of someone his age and standing. "Tch! Yes! I don't care anymore! Go tell Mitsuhide he can do whatever he wants! I don't care about Mino anymore!" He crossed his arms angrily and began yelling like an angry child. "What are you still here for anyway? Go away!"

"Alright then.." Hanbei walked over to the window and spun his compass before flying off. "What a pity, my lord. It seems Mino's fall is definite."

**_~Inabayama Main Gates~_**

"Oh? It's Mitsuhide.."Nō sauntered towards the gate where Mitsuhide was standing guard. "I'm glad you're well my lady" He bowed politely towards her, however his battle stance remained alert and prepared. "Heehee, how many years has it been since I left Mino?" Nō placed a hand under her chin thoughtfully before gazing nostalgically at the castle "You haven't changed one bit Mitsuhide...stil stiff and formal as always..not that I dislike that.. ."

"Who knows?" He shook his head stiffly before striking towards her "Now we are enemies. Prepare yourself" "Heehee... "Nō smiled as she approached Mitsuhide "I was born and raised here, it is only fitting I be the one to choke the life out of it." She giggled and pulled out her claws before licking them with anticipation. "...I see. So this is how it must be." Mitsuhide nodded his head slightly before drawing his katana from it's sheathe. "Anyway, is Nobunaga really that big of a fool as I've heard?" Nō smiled ambiguously at him and pulled a few bombs from within her clothing "I won't say" .She smirked and threw her bombs towards them "Why don't you surrender to him and see for yourself? If you survive, that is. How's my idiot nephew and brother by the way?" She smiled cruelly at the castle before jerking an eye lazily at Mitsuhide.

"I won't deny your brother and nephew's incompetence, however.." Mitsuhide side-stepped in front and pointed his katana at Nō who smiled in anticipation. "I won't sit idly by and watch at you destroy Mino. If Tatsuoki won't do anything, then I will."

"So will I!" Gracia rode in quickly from within the castle and stopped next to a stunned Mitsuhide. "G-gracia! I told you to stay inside! Don't disobey me!" He yelled in frustration before Gracia turned away stubbornly "I'm your daughter, I have to fight alongside you as well!" She raised her arms in a fighting stance as her bracelet began to glow with her magic.

"What a touching moment... "Nō smirked and pulled out her claws "So touching that I'd love to crush it to pieces." She spread her arms and claws wide and prepared to charge forward as Mitsuhide circled her and began to fight back

_**Oda Main Camp~**_

"Reira!" Kiyomasa pointed at the gash on her hand "you're bleeding, come on. I'll fix you up." He held her wrist tightly and pointed out the wound. "H-hey! I-I'm fine! I-it's nothing!" She roughly pulled her hand back and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't need you to be concerned over this."

"*sigh* Stop acting like a kid OK?" Kiyomasa sighed and sat her down. He began cleaning the wound gently before bandaging it tightly. "whoa.." he held her hand and looked at it in surprise. "W-what? Tsk." Reira blushed before looking away. "You're hands...are so thin...and small"

"S-so what? W-what does that have to do with anything?" She snapped angrily and looked away, trying to hide her happiness with a scowl. "_Kiyomasa is holding my hand! Guess I owe you one Hanabusa..this makes us even then."_

"Well, I never would have expected that!" He let go of her hand and placed it gently on the table "You have such small hands but you're such a strong girl! I like that!...Reira?" The table flipped over as Reira pulled her foot back and stomped off blushing madly "I-I'll t-take that as a compliment!"

"uh.." He looked confused and scratched his head. "Are you OK? Your face is red. Maybe you have a fever?" Reira stopped mid-stomp and whirled around "I'M NOT SICK NOR AM I EMBARRASSED OK?" She growled angrily before turning around and standing at the entrance. "Haha" Kiyomasa gave her a pat on the head "You remind me of a tiger I used to play with. The both of you are so cute."

"SHUT UP!" She covered her face up and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart down. _"I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate..."_

**_~Inabayama Eastern Gates~_**

"Hah!" Standing guard at the gates, Amaya skilfully sliced through the hordes of Oda soldiers charging angrily towards the entrance. "Huhh..." She paused momentarily to give the katana a flick, splattering the ice-covered area around her with more blood.

"Hyaaah!" A meek sounding yell resounded, breaking her concentration as an incredibly feminine looking man ran towards the gate, his _nodachi _ raised up high. "...Ranmaru?" Amaya raised an eyebrow in concern as the firm grip on her katana faltered. "I..don't want to have to fight you.."

"Amaya!." His eyes widened with surprise, before narrowing "It is most unfortunate..." Ranmaru tightened his grip on his _nodachi_ and stared at Amaya with fierce determination. "However, I will defeat you in order to assist Lord Nobunaga achieve his vision!."

"..tsk..." Amaya sighed and readjusted her grip on the katana as both friends prepared to fight each other.

* * *

_Phew! This chapter seemed like a long one! How'd it go guys? Better than the previous chapter I hope? Anyway, I found Hanbei's cross dressing to be pretty convincing in SW3... he lives up to his rep as a pedo-trap.*hey!*I still think he's an adorable cutie though! His Jap voice is so CUTE! By the way, my version of Inabayama is some sort of mashup between the SW1, Sw3 ones with some friendship events from SWC 1+2 tweaked and randomly placed through...although I made up Kanbei's strategy speech...don't laugh if it doesn't make sense! Same as Ieyasu's discussion with Ina...I just wanted to show him as a nice kind man...which he kinda is..not really...but somewhat..Anyway..Bishieholic.. I hope you liked those Reira and Kiyomasa moments! Well, in SWC, when fem-protag maxes out her bond with him, he keeps on complimenting her 'small and thin hands' O.o. lol I was playing Orochi 3 the other day...Yoshimoto is kinda cute..in his own funny little way..he's like a harmless little clown who only wants to play kemari and I made him this evil guy in my fic...lol! Well, thanks so much for reading! AND! I keep forgetting to do this..but I've finally remembered!_

**_~Advertisements~_**

_Anyone reading my fic should seriously. And I mean seriously read these fics by these awesome people._

**_Maiden of Time- Ayyarin_**

_Most people fail writing the clichéd girl-goes-back-in-time style stories seeing as the heroine ends up with a man-harem and there is no plot. Ayyarin's however, is different, plus she includes some aspects of Japanese mythology (Tengu's with their awesome noses anyone?) and there's quite a lot of history as well. Not to mention a shota Mitsuhide.*fangirls*_

**_True Colours-TheCrazyPeople_**

_This one is a good fic with a unique protagonist. I mean, most fics (mine is no exception) involve a main character who is absolute badass with their weapons and is an unequalled fighter (MUSOU!) well, her oc shows a different side of herself. And she is such a cute moe-moe person. Definitely not a Mary Sue. Also its really cute and interesting to read! *cutie tsundere and moe-moe pairing? *fangirl squeals* by the way...I hear she loves being asked questions..._

_Well well..Kurei-chan, there wasn't much of Shira in the previous chapters so here you go! Hope you enjoy this side story!_

* * *

**Side Story #3: Can you see me?**

"You eat ..quite a lot for someone so thin." A tall composed looking feminine man stood next to Shira. He bowed politely and motioned to the empty seat next to her. "May I sit here?"

"...?" Shira looked up at him with surprise. Her odd appearance often led to many people being too intimidated to talk to her. Even the other recruits who served under Hideyoshi. "_This man...also covers his face. I wonder.." _She nodded slightly and shuffled over to make some more room for him.

"You know...I was somewhat curious about you." He spoke slowly and concentrated on his food. "Your bandages I mean. Ah, a while ago, I fell victim to an outbreak of leprosy." He smiled bitterly with a trace of sadness, as he tapped his face cloth. " I suffered quite a bit as a consequence. You too, must have felt the same. We're kindred spirits. I can tell. My name is Yoshitsugu Otani. Pleased to make your acquaintance..." He hesitated slightly "May I ask of you your name?"

Shira stopped eating and sat frozen as horrific memories of the past resurfaced. _"Why did he have to remind me? Ah, I knew it. Even people like him, will still...why won't anyone see past these bandages?"_

"You know, don't lose hope. There are people who see past outer appearances." Yoshitsugu seemed like he was talking to himself. "One of my greatest friends is among those people, Lord Hideyoshi Hashiba is one of them as well."

"_I wonder...are..there really people like that?...maybe this man is only saying so because he thinks we are the same?" _Shira sat quietly thinking to herself before she heard something surprising. "I'd appreciate it if you met this person. Would you?"

"_What is he saying? I would but...I'm ..scared...scared of people hating me...that's why..." _ She turned her head slightly before rummaging through her pockets and taking out her writing utensils. [_I'm sorry...what if they hate me?]_

"Understandable." The man nodded to himself before clasping her hand and leading her off to a small group of men. "but they won't hate you unless you do something to make them feel that way. Go on.."

~x~x~x~

"Hmm? Who's this Yoshitsugu?" A cold looking feminine man carrying a fan looked at her irritably. "I can't read minds you know. Speak."

"[_Aren't you unsettled by my appearance?]_

"Hmph. The man snapped his fan shut with disdain "I don't see anything unusual. Well? I'm Mitsunari Ishida, you are?"

"_...For the first time...someone...who...can see... me.." _She looked up at him and smiled slightly, an incredibly rare sight and opened her mouth to speak . "I'm...Shira. Shira Kouma."

* * *

_Well, TheCrazyPeople (or Kurei-chan ;3) gave me a whole backstory on her oc Shira Kouma, I don't want too many flashbacks in the actual story so I..'side-storied' it. Yeah. (That's a kinda cool word..) So yeah! Hope you enjoyed this one! By the way! This occurs sometime before the story starts! The title sounds kinda lame now that I think about it.O.o..it made so much sense when I was writing it up..wells. no turning back now._


	9. Ambitions and New Beginnings

**_~Oda Main Camp~_**

"Alright. Split up into groups of three. Each unit will be in charge of one gunpowder keg." Kanbei motioned to the three boats which bobbed slightly in the river. "We will be using these to explode the gates. The frontal attacks on the other gates are only decoys."

"I see." Mitsunari nodded thoughtfully with his hand under his chin "The attack on the most heavily guarded gates was only a decoy. Most ingenious."

"Hrmm?" Masanori scrunched his face up in confusion and stomped his foot "I don't get it! Use simple words you fool!"

"*sigh*" Mitsunari shook his head with exasperation as Shira gave him a gentle nudge and pointed to her scroll. _[I don't quite get it myself] _ "Hmph. Yoshitsugu." He waved a hand in Yoshitsugu's direction "Explain to these fools what Kanbei is planning to do."

"Well, you didn't need to be so arrogant about it." Yoshitsugu smiled thinly and began explaining "Our enemy is most likely to be focusing all their defence on the 3 front gates. Hence, we would pretend to play into their hands and send some men to keep the strongest fighters there occupied. While that is happening.." He pointed to the map laid out on the table "We will be using the gunpowder to break the defences on the weaker gates and infiltrate the castle that way. Again, attacking 2 gates using gunpowder is also another ploy."

"...?" A confused Shira tilted her head and looked quizzically at Yoshitsugu who seemed deeply absorbed in his elaborate and lengthy explanation. "You see.. Lord Kuroda's main objective is to only break through one gate. The Southern one. The unit attacking this will be vital to the operation. The other attacks are only decoys to throw the enemy off guard."

"Correct." Kanbei nodded with approval, before nodding towards the direction of the boats. "I suggest you start heading out now." The soldiers and unit leaders nodded in reply and began heading out. "You better do a good job!" Reira peeked out from within her tent and placed her hands on her hips. "Go beat up those bastards! *sigh* I'd beat them up if I could..tsk" She gave a dismissive wave and stomped back inside her tent. "*gulp*" Shira fiddled with the coins and writing utensils in her baggy pockets before clenching her fists determinedly and hurrying after Mitsunari who had left with a smirk on his face.

**_~Inabayama Eastern Gates~_**

"Hyaah!" "hah!" *clang* "Guh!" *schwing*

Katana struck heavily against nodachi and a deadly wind of ice and lightning surrounded the two friends as Amaya and Ranmaru fought each other. "Huff..." Amaya raised a shaky hand, and quickly a tore a strip off her blue kimono to form a makeshift bandage around her bleeding hands."Haahhh..." An exhausted Ranmaru wiped the blood from the gash above his forehead and blinked his eye several times.

"Why, Amaya?" Mid-clash, Ranmaru grit his teeth and pushed himself back before running left and aiming for her right arm. "Hrah!" Amaya took the opportunity and spun inwards with her katana sweeping underneath Ranmaru's blade. "Guh...*cough*" Ranmaru looked down with shock at the silvery blade plunged deep in his leg and collapsed as Amaya swiftly withdrew her weapon. "..huff...because..I ...support Mitsuhide's vision.." she panted heavily and leant back, exhausted against the cool stone pillars of the gate. "*gack*..ungh..." The bloodstained nodachi fell to the ground with a clatter as the pain took its toll. Ranmaru collapsed to the ground clutching his leg. "..here...hff..." Amaya weakly handed a strip of cloth to Ranmaru "use this...too..*cough* stop the bleeding"

"...thanks Ama..." Ranmau attempted to smile weakly back at her, but winced in pain instead. "It's a shame..we were enemies. Though.." He nodded his head gently "You're still as strong as ever. Let's have a proper rematch some other time."

"..." Slightly surprised, Amaya paused while dressing his wound before smiling faintly "Yes. That would be nice."

**_~Sunomata~_**

"That's it! Keep going!" An excited Hideyoshi stood at the front of the shouting out commands and words of encouragement to the battalion."Yeah!Keep at it! Hmm? What's this?" He narrowed his eyes and stared off into the distance. "Someone's approaching the castle!"

~x~x~x~x~

"It looks like Saito has some interesting men in his service after all! " Hideyoshi smiled pleasantly at Hanbei who held onto his compass as he levitated in the air. "What do you say? Will you join me?"

"Huh?" Hanbei's face scrunched up in confusion, causing him to break concentration and fall to the ground. "Ouchie!" He rubbed his bottom before readjusting his hat. "You're trying to recruit me in the middle of a battle? I'd say you're the interesting one!"

"Oh! Looks like I have to go! Think carefully about what I said, alright?" Kanbei! You're up!" Hideyoshi sped off leaving behind a trail of dust while Kanbei stared blankly at Hanbei. "Wow! So you are the Oda's strategist?" he stared at Kanbei's emotionless face with curiosity "Yes. You do look cold and calculating!" He nodded, happy with his deduction and placed his hands on his hips. "It's very like Nobunaga to hire someone like you!"

"..." Kanbei blinked slightly before drawing out his weapons "He's a great man. The greatest in the land. You should consider joining him."

Hanbei blinked back at him before pointing a finger "I don't agree with you there.. but I'm leaving the Saito. Will you give me a recommendation?"

"What?" Izanami gasped in surprise "Hanbei! But you said..." she looked worried "What about everyone else?"

"Heeheehee! There's a way! " He smiled and tapped his sister on the forehead "Aren't we genius strategists?"

**_~Inabayama Northern Gates~_**

"Phew.." Sumire wiped the sweat off her brow and fixed up her messed up hair "Sheesh..Reira that loudmouthed...hot-headed...arrogant...oh! Enemy alert!" She pulled out her swords in preparation as an Oda officer began charging towards the gate.

"I'm sorry! But you have to be defeated!" As he spoke, he skillfully pulled out two spears from behind his back and spun them expertly before diving towards the gate. "Hyaah!" She sliced inwards with her right arm, only to clash with the man's spear."guh!" Maintaining the deadlock with her right arm, she stabbed forwards with her left arm only to receive the same response. "Gr..." Sumire and the officer glared at each other as each one forced their strength, attempting to push the other back. "Gyaah!" Obviously, being more experienced and stronger, the Oda officer pushed Sumire back and sent her flying, slamming into the gate with a thud.

"Eyyyaaaaa!" She slammed hard into the stone gate and slid towards the ground.. "Oww! My arm!" Her left arm had been injured in the clash and hung limply at her side. *clang* Her tachi fell uselessly to the ground as her hand twitched with pain."..augh..no! my arm...it's broken.."

"You didn't fight at full strength." The officer looked at her with confusion as he placed his spears in their spot on his back. "Why?"

"*cough* Pay up..." She coughed and wiped the blood off her mouth "And I'll tell you why..." Shaking with pain and rage, she swung the wakizashi with her right hand a few times before facing him. "I haven't lost yet! Don't turn your back on me!" He leapt back as she quickly stabbed forwards with her sword "*huff* This is nothing! I'll beat you! I need that money..*cough* urgh." Her vision began to blur as the man appeared to slowly raise his spears and charge towards her. "_No! I'm not going to make it! #%$&$!"_

*CLANG*

"Ah! Onii-chan?" Through her narrowed eyes, she saw Takeshi's back as his odachi blocked the strikes."...stay back..." Keeping his eyes firmly trained on the enemy, Takeshi withdrew his tanegashima before pushing Sumire back."..I'll...do this..."

Sparks flew and the sounds of bullets ricocheting across the gates echoed as Takeshi and the spearman fought closely."haah!" Takeshi moved inwards with his odachi, and as the spearman shifted backwards to dodge and went to close in again, he came face to face with the gun barrel. "..." Takeshi blinked in surprise as he stared at the spear just centimetres from his neck. "Look, why don't you just surrender? " He looked almost regretfully at Takeshi "You fought really well, I don't want to have to defeat a skilled opponent like you."

"..."Takeshi shook his head slightly "..I'm only a mercenary...I don't intend to kill you too.." As soon as he heard that, the man broke out into a relieved smile. "Is that so? I'm Toshiie Maeda! An officer of the Shibata army! We'll finish this later!"

**_~Inabayama Southern Gate~_**

"So this is it?" Mitsunari looked around with disdain, just as Kanbei had said, the defense here was almost pathetic. "Yoshaa! Let's go smash them up! Oraa!" Masanori cheered loudly before stomping his foot with excitement. "Calm down." Yoshitsugu placed a finger on his lips for silence "Our work here still isn't done."

"..." Shira narrowed her eye in concentration as she began setting up the gunpowder to blow up the gate. "...huh." Next to Shira, Ina shot her a look of frustration "You're not doing it right." She jerked the rope away and began fixing it up. "It would help if you spoke as well you know." She closed her eyes with scorn before walking up to her father.

"Hmph. How funny." Mitsunari shook with silent laughter as he stood next to Shira "Honda is one of the greatest warriors, yet his daughter is nothing like him. Haha"

"..Mitsunari..." Yoshitsugu sweatdropped "At least wait until he's out of earshot..."

~x~x~x~

"Yes! We did it!" Masanori yelled loudly and pumped his fists extravagantly, earning him a glare from Mitsunari and bemused glances from Shira and Yoshitsugu. "It's time." Tadakatsu Honda picked up his spear and began leading the group into the castle. " Try not to harm any innocents. We should only focus on finding Tatsuoki."

"Heh? But why?" Masanori frowned with confusion "That's too hard!"  
*swish* Tadakatsu's spear sliced the air in front of Masanori, slicing off part of his hairdo. "Lord Ieyasu's orders. We are to avoid spilling unnecessary blood."

~**_Oda Main Camp~_**

"Stop right there! I won't let you pass!" Oichi stood determinedly at the entrance and blocked the way with her weapons held up determinedly. "What? Hanbei?" Nagamasa joined her and gasped in surprise at the sight of his old friend casually skipping into the enemy main camp. "OH! Hanbei!" Chisa peeked out from behind Nagamasa with a look of alarm. "No! I don't want to fight you!"

"Hehe! Don't worry about me Chisa!" Hanbei smiled confidently at her as they waved before noticing Nō. "Aiya! It's Lady Nō!" Hanbei blanched slightly when he saw the princess, as memories of the past when she bullied him resurfaced. "Oh? It's been a long time since I saw your crybaby face Hanbei" She smirked and waved lazily at him "Have you grown up since I left? I wonder if you've grown out of that awful habit of yours."

"*kyaa*" Hanbei squealed in shock before shaking his fists in a tantrum "Princess! Stop that! Anyway! I have something important to tell your husband! We're going to join forces with him!"

"HAHAHAAHA" Nobunaga's raucous laughter filled the air as he shifted his hand from under his chin and smiled amusedly " Do you really think I am such as fool?"

"I've had a talk with my past lord, Tatsuoki Saito. I've lost faith in him." Hanbei's face darkened as he stared at the burning castle "He has no interest in anyone other than himself. So!" He hopped onto the small platform and giggled cheerily "I've decided to lend you my help! I'm sure with your military might, you might..." he stuck out his tongue with a childish look of disgust; before continuing "yeah..you might be the one to end this constant warfare."

"..." Nobunaga blinked back at him before shaking with laughter "Oh? Are you willing to help me start a new age?" He smiled cruelly and Hanbei and pointed his sword at him "Then I will gladly accept your help."

~x~x~X~x~

"You're..the Demon King.." Mitsuhide Akechi narrowed his eyes as he approached Nobunaga; the latter only raised an eyebrow and smirked with amusement. "Yes, and?"

"I must take your head for the sake of peace in Mino!" Mitsuhide yelled determinedly as he drew his sword. "Muahaha. Is that the extent of your aspirations?" Nobunaga threw his head back and laughed before looking directly at Mitsuhide "Are you prepared to kill me and build your own age?"

"what?" Taken aback, Mitsuhide flinched under Nobunaga's gaze and fell silent. "What do you mean? My age?"

"Hmph." Nobunaga shook his head scornfully as he sheathed his sword. "It seems you aren't very willing to do whatever it takes."

"I see.."Mitsuhide's hands were trembling as he tightened his grip on his katana. "As long as I can retain Mino's peace.." He bowed stiffly "Hence, from today, the Akechi are now under the protection of the Oda. Mino will now be in your capable hands."

"Aww, that's boring" Nō looked almost displeased as she walked over to them and gave Gracia a pat on the head "I honestly thought you would put up more of a fight Mitushide..heehee" she grinned cruelly as she played with her dagger "heehehee how about finishing off Tatsuoki to prove your newfound loyalty?" She pointed to the direction of the castle and licked her lips with excitement.

"..Father..." Gracia bit her lip in worry."I wonder what's going to happen to everyone else.."

~x~x~x~

"Eyyaaa! Argh! S-s-stay away from me!" A panicked Tatsuoki dressed in a servant's outfit squealed with fright as he was cornered. "Oh. It's Lord Saito..or should I say Tatsuoki Saito." Izanami blinked at him as she raised her sword and kemari ball. "I'm sorry, but you have to die now."

"N-no!" Tatsuoki shrieked and tried to beg for his life "H-hanbei!You used to serve under me! Why?" "This is war!" Hanbei tilted his head and smiled cheekily "No hard feelings, right?" He drew out his compass

"...I'll do it..." Takeshi walked quietly out "... Leave something like this to a man like me..." he trailed off as he walked towards a shivering Tatsuoki and bowed deeply "...I'm nothing more than a destroyer of lives...I can't even protect anyone...I'm only good at earning hatred..."

"Enough." Mitsuhide placed a hand on Takeshi's shoulder "You're only a mercenary, no need to involve yourself too deeply in our problem." They all looked on in silence as Tatsuoki ran off in a panic. "..Nii-san...?" Sumire looked worriedly at her brother before holding tightly onto his hand. "You saved me though...I'm happy."

_**Oda Main Camp~**_

"Everyone..." Mitsuhide's eyes were tear-filled as he gazed at the burning castle."Forgive me...there was no other way..perhaps..If I were more competent" he grit his teeth and lowered his head. "The casualites.. were too great...I.."

Amaya had suffered a few injuries guarding the gate, Sumire had badly broken her arm the countless Saito soldiers and officers had fared far worse. The battlefield was littered with corpses, both Saito and Oda as crows began circling the area. "no." Amaya leant against Gracia and spoke softly "There's no need to beg for forgiveness. You did all you could to protect Mino. And, we're grateful for that." She smiled lightly as Gracia nodded "Ama's right Father! I'm sure things will be much better now! The Oda are powerful! Maybe Nobunaga can bring peace!"

"Heh. You've grown up so quickly. Both of you." Mitsuhide smiled weakly and nodded."That's right!" Hanbei smiled and pointed a finger confidently "We're all alive and together so that's fine!"

"Hoho! So, these are the new members we picked up!" An excited Hideyoshi bounced in through the entrance, dispelling the sombre atmosphere. "Yo! Nice to meet you all!I'm Hideyoshi Hashiba! I look forward to working with you! Welcome to the Oda!"

A few heads peeked in through the tent as Hideyoshi's students peered in curiously at the ex-Saito officers and mercenaries. "Oh! That manju girl!" Sumire's eyes widened as she rushed forward to a bewildered looking Shira, "hey! Hey! Do you happen to have an manju with you?" She pointed to her growling stomach "I'm really hungry!"

"...?!" Shira turned around rapidly before hiding behind Mitsunari who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms."Haha...fate works in strange ways.." Yoshitsugu nodded his head knowingly and smiled mysteriously. "I'm sure things will become more interesting now.."

**_~2 Months Later~_**

"Come back here! Please!" A giggling Gracia chased after a desperate Ranmaru, who was attempting to flee from her countless attempts at 'beautifying' him. "SHUT UP!" Somewhere, a pillar shook as Reira and Masanori began fighting. "Calm down! FOOL!" Three voices yelled in unison in an effort to stop the fighting. "Shira honey! Here's some more food!" Nene's overly cheerful voice filtered in as she stuffed Shira's face with more food.

"Oh my." Amaya looked at the chaotic scene with amusement "I wonder how everyone else is doing...Hanbei...Izanami...and...Sumire.." She smiled quietly to herself before going off to save Ranmaru.

**THE END**

* * *

**Of Chapter 9..lol! trolled you! Eeek! *hides***

* * *

_And...umm..yes! The first arc in 'A Chaotic Mix' is done! I'm sorta following the SWC storyline so yeah! Woohoo~lol, I have arcs in my fic? By the way, I put up a new fic, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could check it out! And review! Tell me what you honestly think! Thanks! (you can also submit ocs~~~)_

_Be prepared..for more..silliness...more romance...more thieving...more friendships...more manju... _

**Next time: **(ooh these haven't happened in a while~)

**Hanbei:** Eh? That Monkey's here again? No! Chisa! Hide me!

**Chisa:** Huh? But why? He's a funny person! *eek* Hanbei! Where are you?

**Sumire:** Cheh! What do you mean a beautiful maiden?*munch* I thought you were a bear!

**Masamune:** Guh...no..no way...you're a woman?

**Takeshi:...**take another step...and I...will...kill...you..*shoots a bullet*


	10. Lessons and games

_**Odani Castle, Omi~**_

"Are! This is getting annoying! " Hanbei was pouting angrily as he looked out of the window. Hideyoshi's bright yellow helmet was glinting brightly in the sunlight as the monkey was skipping towards Odani's gates.

"There's already been 3 visits! What should I do? Chisa! Hide me!" He bounced over to Chisa who almost fell back from surprise before frowning in concentration. "Don't worry Hanbei! He's probably a nice guy if he keeps on coming to visit you!"

"Aww but then I'll have to work hard! I just want to take naps all day!" He grumbled as he played with his hat and stuck his tongue out. "Haha you two are getting along so well." Nagamasa and Oichi entered the room holding each other's hands. "Hey! Nagamasa! Tell Hideyoshi to stop coming! It's annoying!" Hanbei pouted and fixed his hat. "Well.." Nagamasa's eyes had a twinkle as he spoke to his old friend "You don't want to meet a monkey clad in gold? That's a shame!" He laughed as he clasped Oichi's hand and prepared to walk out "I'll have to chase him away them!"

"Nagamasa..." Oichi stared at his face lovingly for a few seconds, before remembering what she wanted to say "I think something's wrong with Hanbei"

Everyone turned to see Hanbei shaking silently, his hat pulled down over his eyes. "Eeek! Hanbei! What's wrong?Don't tell me you're scared of monkeys?" Chisa wailed frantically and ran around Hanbei in a panic before falling over. "Oh my, calm down Chisa." Oichi kindly helped her up while Hanbei jumped up, his eyes twinkling brightly as he ran up to Nagamasa "Whoooa? Is that what he looks like?" Hanbei's eyes lit up with delight as he clapped his hands over his mouth and smiled " I think I want to meet this guy!"

~x~x~x~x~

"Greetings Lord Takenaka.." Hideyoshi bowed politely in front of Hanbei, before his eyes widened in alarm. Piled next to Hanbei were bunches of bananas while Chisa sat watching with interest. "..err..." He glanced up at Hanbei whose face darkened with emotion as he shook silently. "Hanbei? Eeek! What's wrong now?" Chisa flailed her hands around before Hanbei sighed and gave her a pat on the head. "*sigh* I'm ok Chisa...*sigh*" He turned to Hideyoshi and crossed his arms childishly. "Nagamasa is a liar! He said there was a cool monkey coming! That's why..." he clenched his fists with anger before gesturing to the bananas "Chisa and I spent all morning picking bananas! Grr! I'm angry!" He stuck his tongue out and pouted stubbornly.

"Eh..well." Hideyoshi rubbed his head before replying " I only wanted to come ask you to come join the Oda. Please Lord Hanbei, your talents would greatly benefit all of us."

"Hah." Hanbei rubbed his head lazily "Look, I hate Nobunaga, I only cooperated with him at Inaba because he had the manpower. I'm not interested in working for him."

"Well, how about working for me?" Hideyoshi spread his arms wide "My dream is to build a world where everyone is happy and peaceful. With you helping me, this can become reality."

"No!" They turned to see Chisa pouting angrily, her arms crossed "Nagamasa also has that dream too! Just stay here Hanbei!" She tugged his arms and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "are,are. Don't worry, we'll still see each other." Hanbei chuckled and petted her before looking at Hideyoshi "If I joined you...perhaps my foolish dreams will be realised. Ok!" He giggled and clapped his hands "I'll be joining you! But I'm not doing anything for Nobunaga ok?"

"Sure thing! My thanks!" An excited Hideyoshi bowed down before asking nervously "uh...I don't have to eat all those bananas do I?"

**_~Sagami~_**

"Guh! Where the hell is Odawara Castle!" Masamune crashed angrily through the forest in his futile attempt to search for the castle. "..calm down Masamune.." sighed Kojuro Katakura as he followed "It's your fault for claiming your memory was more reliable than the map.."

"Imbecile!" Masamune kicked at a fallen tree in rage and pointed his gun at Kojuro "I'll do as I please!" "...yeah..yeah..whatever you say.." Kojuro shrugged and muttered something to himself before his jaw dropped in alarm. "Holy...BEHIND YOU!"  
"Huh? What?"

"GROOARR!" A loud roaring sound from behind him quickly alerted him to the presence of a huge black bear. "Guh!" He rolled over away from the bear and quickly pulled out his pistol. "Dammit, imbecile! How dare you scare me like that!" He unlocked the safety and prepared to pull the trigger. "STOP!" Kai charged out of the trees and stood with her arms spread out in front of the bear "DON'T HURT FLUFFY!"

"Guh...F-fluffy?" Masamune gasped in shock and dropped his gun as he backed away towards Kojuro "What..in...the..world...Imbecile! Identify yourself!"

"Teehee! I'm the daughter of Lord Narita and a retainer for Lord Ujiyasu Hojo." Kai smiled and winked at him as she petted Fluffy softly, "Princess Kai, the delicate maiden!"

"N-no way..." Masamune crouched down slowly as he picked up his gun and shook his head in denial "..Lord Narita's child..was.. actually a woman?"

~x~x~x~x~

"Teeheee!" Sumire staggered towards the clearing, holding her stomach while tears streamed down her eyes. "Teheee! M-maiden? AHAHAHAHA!What do you mean by that Kai? AHAHAHAHAHA! Haahh..." She pointed a finger at Fluffy and Kai "I can barely tell the difference between you two! Teehee!" she fell down onto the ground shaking with laughter.

"Grrr! Hey!" Kai snarled angrily at Sumire who giggled and skipped away from her before petting Fluffy. "Hey there Kai! My! You look so lovely today!" She smirked as Kai, red-faced with anger snapped a huge branch off a tree and prepared to beat Sumire with it. "Ahahaha! Such strength! Well done Bear Princess!"

"Guh..HEY!" Kai threw the branch to the ground where it fell with a huge thud; rocking the forest before delicately examining her nails ."I don't know what you're talking about! Teehee! You funny thing!"

"..." Kojuro blinked with bemusement at the strange, if not comical scene in front of him. "IMBECILE!" Masamune angrily shot his gun in the air to attract their attention before pointing to them "Don't ignore me! Tell me how to get to Odawara!"

"bwahaha haaah...teehee! I'll take you there! Come with me!" Apparently recovering from her laughing fit, Sumire bounced towards the Date duo and extended a hand "Teeheee! I'll take a bag of manju as payment! Come on!"

Masamune raised an eyebrow before turning the other way "No way!" he snapped. "Why should I?" He looked over at Kojuro who shrugged his shoulders and back at Sumire who frowned at him. " Aww! you owe me! From last time!" She placed her hands on her hips before a devious plan formed in her head. "*sniffle*" She bowed her head and covered her face as she began sobbing "*sniff* d-don't tell me...you're not sorry for what you did to me last time?*sob*Y-you're *sob* horrible..uwaaaah! I had to endure such shame!"

"..Masamune..what did you do now?" Kojuro raised an eyebrow in alarm, while Kai crossed her arms and glared at him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She cracked her knuckles and looked at him angrily. "...rgh.." Masamune ground his teeth before snarling with anger "Hey! Imbecile! Don't get the wrong idea. SHE was the one who started it. I only did the same thing to her as payback!" As everyone else gave him a withering look and Sumire remained sobbing, he grit his teeth in defeat before exploding. "F-FINE! I'll give you manju..so much that you'll die from overeating! IMBECILE!" he huffed in rage before pointing to her "GO! LEAD ME TO ODAWARA! I HAVE BUSINESS WITH UJIYASU HOJO!"

~x~x~x~x~

"Sumi?" Kai placed her hands on her hips and looked curiously at her friend. "so..fun... It's so much fun teasing him!." Sumire's face had a strange expression as she covered her cheeks bashfully "Masamune's so funny! I like him!"

"You're weird Sumi, he's so rude and uncultured and stubborn and-"

"IMBECILE! GET GOING!"

"You see?"

**_~Kiyosu Castle~_**

"Waaah! I'm sick of all this! I hate this! Graaah!" After losing 34 times to Ieyasu Tokugawa while playing shogi, Hideyoshi finally lost it. "I'm sick of playing against you! You're too good for me!" Hideyoshi sulked angrily and threw the pieces to the ground in anger before flipping the table and shogi board. "Argh! " he proceeded to stomp on the board in a fit of anger while sobbing loudly like a child. "lord Ieyasu, for someone of your numerous talents to be good at shogi is simply unfair!" he crossed his arms angrily and sat pouting in the corner with his nose turned up in the air.

Across the room. Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, Reira and Shira looked down with embarrassment. "guh..why is he like this..." Mitsunari muttered quietly between clenched teeth and aimed a glare at Ieyasu.

"Shogi may not be your strong suit Hideyoshi, but is not your renown as a warrior not sufficient enough?" Ieyasu smiled kindly in an effort to cheer up the depressed Monkey, who was now crossing his arms and facing the corner with a pout. "Hmph! I don't like you Ieyasu! I'm not talking to you!"

"hmm...interesting" Nobunaga appeared suddenly, changing the entire atmosphere in the room. Hideyoshi stopped his tantrum and sat up politely in the seiza position, while his students straightened their backs and pretended to be deeply interested in the shogi board.

~x~x~x~x~

"I would like to play a little game. However, you have little time to consider your moves. Which of you will play with me?" His eyes darted slowly around the room. Everyone in the room gulped in unison and avoided any form of eye contact in fear of being his opponent. Except Reira.

"Hmph! I , Reira Kannagi shall trounce you!" A defiant Reira stood up and pointed a finger at an amused Nobunaga. "You're going down!" She jerked her thumb downwards before smiling confidently. "Ah, thank you Reira! I am in your debt! Have at it!" Ieyasu over-enthusiastically ushered Reira to the shogi board and set up all the pieces before giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief as Nobunaga smirked and sat down. With an obviously relieved Ieyasu cheering loudly in the background and everyone else praying she survived, the two began to face off. However, due to the restrictions on time, Reira began making many careless errors. "...tsk..' She spent too much time fretting over small mistakes and began to rush."$%^&$%" She began chewing her thumb in frustration as she began to lose focus.

"Hey! Calm down Reira!" Kiyomasa shouted out some encouragement and gave her a thumbs up."Stay calm and you'll win! Keep at it"

"...!" A hugely flustered Reira shot a glare at him "I-I d-didn't need your h-help!I know that! "

Though Nobunaga committed errors, he continued placidly, capturing pieces as he went. "Hmm hmmm.." he hummed lightly as he carelessly moved his pieces around, all the while capturing more of Reira's and driving her into a corner. "Urgh...tsk..." Nobunaga tapped the board lightly and smirked at Reira; all her pieces except for the king had been captured. She scowled and chewed her lip in frustration before hanging her head in defeat. "Uwaah!"She stomped away in rage and sat seething with anger next to Kiyomasa.

"Muahaha.. this was most interesting.." Nobunaga calmly began picking up the pieces and resetting the board. "On the field of battle, as in life, there is little time for deliberation. Though our losses may mount, we still must not yield."

"I see! Now, why don't you try facing me this time?" Hideyoshi seemed to have found some hope as he challenged Nobunaga.

"B-but lord Hideyoshi..he has beaten even us..even Reira's brave attempt was thwarted.." Ieyasu shook in fear while Reira angrily threw a shoe towards Masanori. "Tch. Why' d he remind me..."  
"OY! What's the idea?" Masanori snarled angrily and threw the geta back at her "Calm down you two." Kiyomasa separated the glaring two before turning to Hideyoshi." Are you sure my lord?"

Before anyone could do a thing ,Hideyoshi shot them a mischievous wink "I shall give him a taste of his own medicine! Watch me!"

Hideyoshi took his pawn from in front of his rook and threw it onto the floor with a flourish "I don't think I'll be needing this!" Nobunaga laughed thinly as the match began. Incredibly, the unskilled Hideyoshi took charge of the match. Soon he emerged the victor."Yeah! Oh yeah! I won! I won!" Over ecstatic with his victory, over Nobunaga no less, he began dancing around the room randomly hugging the nearest person. "Mitsunari! I won!" Monkey gave Mitsunari a hug; resulting in the tsundere to cough and shove his mentor away, before shaking with revulsion. "Shira! Aren't you proud! I won! I won!" He gave her a bear hug, causing her to squeak with alarm and try wriggle free.

"Hah! Mitsunari would only accept hugs from Shira!" Reira cackled loudly as she smirked at the two who both reacted differently. Mitsunari choked and turned around to strangle her while Shira lowered her head and covered her face.

"Hmm..of course! By removing the pawn from before the rook, it can be deployed immediately!" Yoshitsugu was quietly analysing the game with Nobunaga and Ieyasu "...ingenious!"

"In a real battle, one may not alter the enemy's formation, but he may do as he likes with his own." Having regained his sanity, Hideyoshi smiled proudly and began explaining " There are many other paths to the same destination. Such is life."

" should listen to Monkey once in a while' Nobunaga laughed heartily as he drew out his sword; sliced Hideyoshi's king in half and walked calmly out of the room.

"Lord Hideyoshi...I'm glad I'm alive." For once the tough yakuza queen Reira looked terrified as she gripped Kiyomasa's hand and stared at the king pieces.

**_~Koriyama Castle~_**

Aya Gozen had come to visit Motonari and Aki. While there, she decided to challenge Aki to a game of shogi.

"..." Trembling with nervousness, Aki began sweating bullets as Aya smiled gently at her. Unfortunately, the glint in her eyes seemed to suggest a cat toying with a mouse.

Summoning up her courage, Aki decided to do something she would normally never dare to do. "L-lady Aya! O-over there! I-it's Lord Kenshin!" She pointed towards the direction behind Aya, causing the woman to turn around in surprise. "Ara! Kenshin is here?

As soon as Aya looked the other way, Aki quickly moved her pieces and breathed a sigh of relief. Across the room, Motonari gave her a wink before it faded to a look of fear. He quickly pulled a book out and pretended to be deeply absorbed in his reading."..." A shivering Aki looked down at the board to see a small knife had stabbed the piece firmly.

It had been skewered tightly between Aki's index and middle finger." Ara,ara" Aya spoke slowly and quietly, however the deadly ice in her voice threatened to freeze the entire room. Motonari stealthily tried to sneak out the door but froze in place when Aya shot a frosty glare at him. "*Gulp*" He swallowed in fear before meekly going back and sitting down.

"Now. A short lesson for you." Aya's lips curled into a deadly smile. "It is important to break free from the cage of rules sometimes. That, is the special privilege of youth. Or..should I say, the only privilege of youth." She glanced over at Motonari who gulped and looked away before continuing " Nevertheless, when defeated, one must have the resolve to bear the rightful burden. I'm sure the dead man over there agrees with me"

"Ahaha! Yes! I am technically dead, so you can't do anything to me Lady Aya." Motonari rubbed his head awkwardly as he laughed. "Teehee." Aya's quiet laughter cut through as she lifted up her staff. "Ara,ara, you don't look so dead to me. I'll help finish the job."

As Aya raised her staff and smiled gently at Aki, everything blacked out. From that point on, Aki and Motonari's recollections were vague.

**_~Kiyosu Castle~_**

"Hmph hrah!" Ieyasu was practising his form with a wooden sword in the castle gardens. Mid-yawn, Takeshi opened a sleepy eye and sat watching the tanuki train. "...huwaah.." He stood up and stretched leisurely before noticing another wooden sword lying on the ground.  
'..." He shrugged and picked it up, swinging it a few times for fun. "_I haven't practised like this for ages... reminds me of...back then..."_

"If you grip the sword too tightly with your right arm, your swordsmanship will suffer. " Ieyasu walked behind Takeshi and began repositioning his arms as he engaged him in a lesson. "Lead straight ahead with your left and the right will follow. "

"...!" Jolted out of his daydreams, Takeshi stared blankly for a few seconds before realising what he was doing. "...ah.." He stared at the wooden practice sword in his hands and at Ieyasu's stern expression before nodding. "..I see.."

"Your form is excellent, I must say.." Ieyasu nodded with approval as he picked up his sword and began training separately. " I heard from Hideyoshi that you are a mercenary? It must be a lonely path, perhaps you should take up his offer and join him?

"..mmm.." Mid-swing, Takeshi stopped and yawned before leaning against the sword "...I'm not alone though..."His left hand fiddled with the hair ornament around his neck as he closed his eyes. "...I work...with..my sister..."

"Ah, I see. Your sister must be quite skilled as well." Ieyasu put his sword down and sat down heavily onto the ground as he poured a cup of water. "In this desperate world, women too, must pick up their swords and fight. The women here are no exception." He sighed as he traced his hands over the worn edge of the sword. "Someday, I want to see a land at peace, so that weapons are useless. I have faith Lord Nobunaga will achieve this vision."

"..." Takeshi sat down next to him and leant back against a pillar. "...who knows?...Nobunaga...seems..lacking..." he stifled another yawn as he shifted into a more comfortable position "...he can't...truly..understand people...that's what I think...!" Takeshi's eyes suddenly widened as he clenched his fists..."_What is this feeling? For some reason I feel so uneasy..."_He shook his head a few times before returning to sleep. However, in his sleep he was waving his sword around while murmuring something about killing someone.

"Hrmm?" Ieyasu looked up curiously at the now sleeping mercenary "what an odd young man..."

**_~Owari~_**

"Whoaa! It's so amazing Ama!" Gracia ran around excitedly as she and Amaya walked through the town.

"Oh! Mago!Mago!" Gracia exclaimed happily and ran towards Magoichi who was talking to Yukina. "Gah! H-hey! Why are you here?" Magoichi groaned as he saw Gracia bouncing towards him. "Look here kid, I don't have time to babysit you...huh? Who's this girl?" He pointed towards Amaya who was frowning at him. To be more accurate, the man who was with him.

"Well, if it isn't Amaya." Sakon Shima grinned wryly and repositioned the cleaver he was fond of carrying on his shoulder. "Still studying under Mitsuhide?"

"Yes. Still wandering around aimlessly, Sakon?" Amaya responded to his question with another before turning to Gracia; who was busy tugging Magoichi's sleeve like a child. "Gracia...who is this man? And how did you come to know him?" Amaya looked suspiciously at Magoichi who shrugged and tried to swat her away. "Kid, stop calling me Mago! Seriously, what am I? your grandson? Sheesh..I don't have time for you! Well, I saved her by chance once, now she's clinging to me like a useless puppy."

"Oh. I see." Amaya nodded calmly and bowed her head "Thanks for taking care of her. ..?" She felt someone's intense stare and turned to see the tall girl next to Magoichi studying her with a calculating expression. ".." Yukina's eyes had a strange gleam. _"Yes! This girl seems fine, definitely girlfriend material... Now I need to try set them up together..."_

"Hey don't go getting any strange ideas now..." Magoichi raised an eyebrow at Yukina who looked back at him innocently. "What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Maan..Look." He jerked a finger at Amaya "She's too thin and err..lacking. Totally not my type."

"..." Amaya glanced down at her rather flat chest and began muttering something incomprehensible to herself. "Heh..I can sense one who is close to death!" Motochika Chosokabe leapt out suddenly from the river and strode up to the group. Still dripping wet, he calmly ignored the stares of curious passer-bys and waved his shamisen casually.

"Oh! Uncle Motochika!" Gracia clapped her hands cheerfully and waved as Motochika approached them.

"You must be the one who wishes for death..." Motochika stared at Magoichi who held his hands up in shock. "Hey what do you mean by that? I never did anything wrong to her..at least..I don't think I did?"

"Hehee! Ama might kill you if she gets angry you know!" Gracia giggled as Amaya quickly pushed her katana back into it's sheathe. "No. Gracia...I wouldn't kill a stranger over something as petty as that." She cracked a smile before laughing "Although I have no qualms against perverts and the like.."

"Magoichi...you... "_*sigh* Looks like Magoichi's going to be single for that much longer..geez..he needs a girlfriend." _ Yukina sighed and began dragging him away by the collar "Hey guys, sorry about my cousin. He's a bit of a flirt..to some people...anyway, we'll be going now. See ya!" She left with a smile while dragging a stunned Magoichi. "Heh. Interesting." Sakon chuckled to himself before repositioning his cleaver and walking after them.

~x~x~x~x~

"Ah. Motochika." Amaya nodded towards him before shaking her head "Did you jump into the river again?" She smiled lightly with amusement; Motochika had an odd habit of jumping into rivers and sometimes even fish ponds.

"Of course, it's my way of rebelling against society!" He gave his shamisen a strum before bowing to the two of them. "Give my regards to Mitsuhide alright? I was just passing through!" He gave them a nod and jumped into the river. "..there he goes again..." Amaya and Gracia stared off as their eccentric friend drifted slowly away from them.

_Heyyoos~~ How was this chapter? Takeshi has a special Imouto-sensor, hence he can detect when Sumire's in danger or when his precious little imouto likes someone oho! lol! Teehee! Be prepared for something special next chapter! When it's up...school work is starting to pile up...so I'm drowning...slowly...*sniffles*not to mention horrible, horrible final exams are lurking around the corner *screams* Sometimes I think being a NEET is so much easier...*sighs* Please check out the other fic I put up! Pwease? And the fics written by __**TheCrazyPeople **__and __**Ayyarin **__! Don't forget!_

_I'll give you all a special keyword for next chapter! (something new) __**HANAMI**__! And __**sake**__! Now have fun! Be excited! Teehee~~_


	11. Hanami and Sake

_Haha! Seems I'm underestimating myself? I got a chapter of ACM done as well as BDTM (oh man my silly mind..) haha STUFF SCHOOL! I'm going out to party later! haha!oh by the way, I changed the cover image ..it's Sotoorihime ...which is what Sumire is supposed to look like in wells...enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**_~A few different places~_**

"Oh! The sakura at this time of year are certainly quite beautiful. Why not go immerse ourselves in the beauty?"

"Muahaha..let's go enjoy the sakura while it lasts." "Heehee, I could say the same for your life."

"...such beauty is only short-lived. Best to pay our respects to their legacy..while it lasts..." "You needn't be so depressing.."

"Oh! Nagamasa! Such beautiful flowers! Let's go! Hanbei! Chisa!" "yay!"

"Mmm...it's that time...to drink, eat and be merry. Come on you kids." "We're not kids!"

**_~x~_**

"Hmmm.. we'll be sitting where we usually sit. It's the best spot." Ujiyasu smiled with approval as he called his small group over before turning around "Hrmm..so they beat me this year huh..curses."

Seated comfortably in the clearing was a huge crowd. Shingen, Kenshin and Motonari as well as some of their retainers were happily drinking, eating or appraising the beautiful scenery. "My lord!" Gen whimpered in fear as he shuffled towards Ujiyasu "Our spot has been taken!" He tugged nervously at his hands before clenching his fists with indignation "How dare they! This isn't even their territory!"

"Huh! Imbecile! It isn't even yours either!" snarled Masamune as he stomped towards the clearing with a sighing Kojuro in tow. "Kojuro! We're finding a place away from these imbecile!" He whipped around as Sumire smiled innocently and followed him "That includes YOU!" he brushed her away before stomping off.

~x~x~x~x~

"Hey! We were here first!" Kai stomped her foot angrily against the base of the tree, causing a shower of petals to fall onto the group. "GET LOST! Grrrr!" She bared her teeth and glared at the group who all gave her amused smiles in return. "...calm down boy. You're ruining the mood."

"MY LORD?"" Kai's eyes widened in alarm as Ujiyasu joined the group and poured himself a small bowl of sake. " Shh...calm down. Your yelling is going to cause the flowers to wilt." He closed his eyes as he took a long sip before relighting his pipe and watching the flowers fall delicately to the ground. "Grr! I won't accept defeat like this! My Lord!" Kai snarled angrily and crossed her arms "Hey! Let's fight for this spot!" she pointed a determined finger at Aya Gozen who smiled in amusement.

"Ara..let me tell you a story..little girl" Aya looked up at Kai and smiled serenely. "See those petals?" She laid out her palm and caught a few falling petals gently "They say the pink tinge which colours the sakura comes from the spilt blood of soldiers, it soaked into the earth, which in turn dyed the petals." Aya brushed the petals onto the ground and closed her eyes as she beamed at Kai "I'm curious to see whether it is true or not. Would you like to help me?"

"..." Unable to make a smart remark or even mount a comeback, Kai gulped in fear and sat down meekly next to Ujiyasu. "Th-the tea is lovely."

~x~x~x~

"_Ara!_ " Aya turned back to Kenshin and refilled his huge sake bowl, she looked at Shingen and offered to refill his cup "Kenshin's nemesis?"

"Gwahaha! Why not!" A very, very high spirited Shingen roared with laughter and quickly downed another cup. "UJIYASU! Have some more! Don't hold back! Gwahaha!" Ujiyasu's eyebrow twitched slightly as he sipped slowly from his cup and began smoking his pipe. "Hmm?" He looked up at Sumire who was eyeing the sake bottle with curiosity, "..Can I try some my lord? Please?" She clapped her hands together in a begging motion and tilted her head cutely. "Tsk! Grow up you kid! Same as you!" He smacked his pipe lightly on Kai who had joined in with Sumire.

"_Ara! Ara!_ You needn't be so stiff Ujiyasu." Aya giggled slightly and beckoned kindly to the two girls "Here, try some. An occasion like this doesn't occur too often." Aya handed each girl a full bottle of sake with a smile; She turned slowly to face Ujiyasu and smirked lightly. "Tch." He smacked his forehead with his palm and chewed the end of his pipe in frustration "You planned this all along, didn't you?" he tapped the pipe against the ground and sighed "...taking care of drunk fools is the last thing anyone wants.."

~x~x~x~

"BWAHAHA!" Reira easily gulped down another bottle of sake before throwing it to the ground with a flourish. "Hah! Take that! I can outdrink you any day!*hic*"

"*sigh* Such a fool." Mitsunari sniffed with disgust as he elegantly sipped tea with Shira and Yoshitsugu. "Heh? I heard that!" A now intoxicated Reira staggered dangerously to him before giggling loudly. "Heheheh...Mish-shu-na-wyyyy...Sheee—waa.." she hiccupped before pushing their heads roughly together. "Gahaha! Nyow! Kiss!"

"Bwuh!" "eek!" Mitsunari attempted to push his face out of the way and Shira tried to do the same. Unfortunately, Reira's grip was too powerful...and..they ended up kissing roughly. "AHAHA! Nyow *hic* yoar kissing! AHAHAHA!" Feeling like she had accomplished something great, Reira placed her hands on her hips and laughed loudly. "I'm de*hic* gray-test! AHAHAHA!"

"*ptoo* guh...huhh...huhh..." Having lost his cool, the tsundere was desperately deciding whether to strangle Reira and face Kiyomasa's anger; or tend to Shira, who was gasping and opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. "M-mitsunari.." Shira sniffled slightly as she turned to look at him before pointing to her lips and blushing bright red."..uh..I..." she turned around and fled.

~x~x~x~

"Lady Oichi..." Seated high up in a sea of pink, Hideyoshi was behaving just like his namesake. He sat sighing with happiness as he watched an oblivious Oichi feed Nagamasa some sweets before grumbling angrily to himself. Unfortunately, he failed to notice the yellow kunoichi shaking with anger, the large floating compass and the giggling Hanbei and Chisa.

"Hideyoshi..." Nene's sweet chirpy voice had a deadly edge of steel as she tapped her husband gently on the shoulder before counting silently to three.

_One, two, three..._

"Eeek! N-n-n-n-neneeee! It's not what you're thinking! It's nooooooooo*"Hideyoshi's screams of pain echoed through the forest,sadly, nobody came to help him.

"Heehee, I felt like I heard some a beautiful melody" No smiled almost sickeningly and sat back, imagining herself plunging her dagger in Nobunaga; who sat nonchalantly sipping tea with the other officers.

~x~x~x~x~

"KIYOMASA!*hic*" Reira staggered over to Kiyomasa who was sitting with Muneshige and a less than amused Ginchiyo. "Huh? Hey hey..Reira, you're drunk.." Kiyomasa raised an eyebrow in concern and tried to wrestle the sake bottle off the drunkard's hands."SHUT UP!" She waved the sake bottle dangerously before glaring at him "I LOVE YOU!*hic*" She walked unsteadily over to him before crumpling to the ground, fast asleep. "..uhh..." hugely stunned, Kiyomasa scratched his head before tapping her face lightly. "She always acts weird in front of me.."

"Haha! Never thought you would be such a ladies man!" Muneshige laughed loudly as he watched with amusement. "I suppose you're one to talk." Ginchiyo glanced dismissively at her husband who was laughing happily, before crossing her arms and ignoring everything. "Haha! Lighten up Ginchiyo! We're supposed to be having fun today! " his carefree smile was almost blown off his face, as his wife elbowed him roughly before sniffing with disdain "Hmph. A Tachibana must never forget their pride."

"Well you're certainly enjoying this, aren't you?" Kiyomasa raised an eyebrow at Muneshige who waved at him before carrying an unconscious Reira off.

~x~x~x~x~

"Heeheee...Ranmaru~~" A giddy Gracia skipped over to a confused Ranmaru who then paled when he noticed what she was intending to do. She was brandishing a box of make-up like a deadly weapon." G-gracia! Stop that! Stay away from me!" He panicked and backed away slowly...straight into the arms and ample bosom of No who smiled bewitchingly. "Hmm. Ranmaru does have the charms of a girl. What a lovely idea. Gracia, shall we?"

Both aunt and niece smiled menacingly at Ranmaru who shivered and tried to escape. "Oh no. There's no escaping" No smiled and petted him lightly on the head while maintaining an iron grip on his wrist."N-nooo!" Ranmaru's screams were ignored as Gracia chuckled; she began sloppily applying lipstick and make-up.

"A-Amaya! Have you come to save me?" Ranmaru looked pleadingly at his friend who stood with a thoughtful expression on her face. "..." Amaya blinked in surprise before covering her mouth with her sleeves, trying to stifle her laughter. It failed. "*pfft*ha...AHAHAHAHAHA!" Unable to hold back her laughter, she burst out snickering loudly, holding her stomach. "haah.." She wiped her tears and walked up to Ranmaru "Don't worry, I'll help you." She gave him a pat and walked off lightly, "Aww! Ama is going to ruin the fuuunnn!*sniff*" Gracia frowned while Ranmaru flashed her a triumphant grin, which faded away into a look of horror as Amaya returned carrying a kimono and some hair accessories. "NOOOOOOOOO! HEEELLP!PLEEEASE!"

Sadly, Ranmaru's cries for help were in vain. No, Gracia and Amaya smiled kindly at him as they each brandished an item. "STOP! I'M A MAN! HEEEELPPP~"

~x~x~x~

"Teeehee! So cool!" Sumire sat precariously on a sakura branch cheerfully waving to the group sitting below. "I'm so cool! Look at me! Ahaha!" She cheerfully swung her legs like a child; however the large sake bottle which she was drinking generously from immediately warned of an approaching danger.

"Get down from there! Fool! Idiot!Imbecile!" An annoyed Masamune attempted to climb the tree to pull her down, but failed. To be exact, his climb was cut short as a drunk Sumire thought she could fly and launched herself off the branch. "IMBECILE! GRR!" The one-eyed tsundere rushed forward to avoid an unfortunate accident, resulting in him once again becoming a cushion to break her fall. "Ahahaha!" She shakily got up and pointed at him "teehee! You look so funny like that! Ahahaha! You peasant!" She seemed to have struck a nerve in Masamune as he felt a vein pop and turned around snarling at her "IMBECILE!" he stood up and walked towards her when she started to run, "Ahahaha! I'm going to win! Teehee! I'm good at running away!" Apparently Sumire became hyperactive and happy when drunk. She giggled madly as she ran off with a frustrated Masamune in tow. "IMBECILE! Stop! You're heading for the..."

*SPLASH* Eeekk! Argh! Ahahahaha!

"...river..RGHH!"

**_~A little while before~_**

"Shira! *huff*" A panting Mitsunari finally caught up to Shira, who stared at him for a few seconds before turning beet red and covering his face. "Look, that, before." He looked uncomfortable as he pointed to his lips. "That was just the fool Reira's drunken antics. I'm sorry... Shira?"

"n-no! It's not that.." Shira covered her face bashfully before lowering her head with embarrassment "I..didn't mind it...at all." Her red face darkened even more to a delightful shade of crimson. "..and...um...I..." she fiddled with the items in her pocket with nervousness before pulling out her scroll. _[Now I can't even look at you.. without remembering that...] _"Hmph." Mitsunari snorted and turned away before looking apprehensively at her "Well how about this then?" He blushed and quickly pulled her into his arms. "You're going to have to get used to me.H-hmph"

"...Mitsunari.." Shira's dark red face heated up even more as she returned the hug. The two remained in each other's arms until a certain hyperactive drunk barrelled roughly into them, sending the three into the river.

**_~Present time~_**

"Gwah! Shira!" Mitsunari managed to drag Shira, who was shaking with fright out of the river. ""..i'm...fine.." she nodded her head slowly before quickly placing a hand over her left eye, the bandages were becoming loose.

"Blast it. That idiotic drunk." Masamune snarled with frustration as he fished out a soaking wet Sumire, "tsk..wear this." He threw off his coat and placed it on her.

"Hey, there's a temple down over there. You can fix her up there." He jerked a finger towards the distant temple. The soaking pair nodded to him before walking off. "tsk.." he turned and prepared to drag Sumire along with him when he almost keeled over in shock. "Gwaah! Wh-what are you doing, you imbecile!*cough* I'm suffocating!" A blushing Masamune attempted to pry himself away from Sumire's death hug. "teeheehee! *hic* I wuv yew! Mashamunyeh!" she giggled loudly and tightened her grip.

"St-stop that!W-what the hell!" Cold sweat began to bead on his forehead and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stiffen."..." He slowly turned around.. and came face-to-face with the barrel of a tanegashima. "*gulp*" He averted his gaze upwards to see Takeshi's angry face, which made Shingen's mask look adorable in comparison. "...stay...away...from my...little sister..._Understand?"_

_"_I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GETTING CLOSE TO THAT DRUNKARD!" A red-faced Masamune pushed a dazed Sumire off and stood huffing in anger."..._drunkard?..."_ Takeshi's voice was laced with poison as he spoke ever-so-softly. "_My sister...is ...a...drunkard?"_ He pulled out his sword and swiped at Masamune who dodged and began to run for his life. "DAMMIT!"

~x~x~x~

"...such a lovely view...the cherry blossoms spiral elegantly in the wind...before being crushed to pieces ..yet we are all bewitched by their fleeting beauty... " Seated in a quiet area far away from the noisy group, Motochika Chosokabe strummed his shamisen with amusement "Haha...under the cherry trees...were..."

* * *

_Ahhhh! Suspense! What's under the cherry trees? Soo?Soo? Whaddya think of this chapter? Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!Ooh! so much romance eh? Well, spring has come (for me at least) so yeah! I was inspired by the picture in the artbook where they're all sitting under the sakura, and a page in the calender... Anyways! Kurei-chan~~ I gave Shira and Mitsunari a kissing scene! Bwahaha~ Bishieholic, I hope you liked what I did with Reira! Teehee you guys got to see Takeshi's imouto complex in action! Poor Masa-tan eh? Lol! And poor Ranmaru.. wonder if Koei will ever make a manly version of him? Maybe for fun? *imagines Ranmaru with a goatee and enhanced abs* Bwuh! I can't..I'm so looking forward to the SW4 character designs...*hypehype* _

_Anyone get the refs? No? well... there's some song or something about how the beauty of the cherry trees can bewitch and sometimes even curse people. By the way, Aya Gozen's 'story threat' for Kai was something I based on a post Sengoku/early Edo legend about the sakura._

**_Also! one question...would you guys prefer to have the soon-to-be uploaded omake chapters in ACM or should I put them up seperately in a collection of one-shots and drabbles? or, if I do put up my one-shot omake fic...would you guys mind if I use your ocs ( from any of my fics)?_**


End file.
